Like Father, Like Daughter-KV
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: Sequel to sidelined and the final story in the trilogy! As Lightning's racing career comes to a close, his daughter's begins. Rayne soon realizes life in fast lane is not glamorous as she thought. She discovers that life with her father is an adventure. L
1. Like Father, Like Daughter-KV

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 **ALL RIGHT KIDS. I HAVE GOTTEN A FEW REQUESTS TO A KIDS FRIENDLY VERSION OF THIS STORY. SO I POSTING A FEW CHAPTERS TO SEE IF IT'S WORTHY OF MY TIME TO CONVERT IT. IF I'M HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSES, I'LL CONTINUE TO CONVERT IT, IF NOT I'LL TAKE IT DOWN.**

 **Story originally written by Account has been terminated. How ever this account is no longer active. I have not read a lot of stories, but this one is my favorite. It seemed to be missing a lot of details, I have added to the story including some of my own. The basic story is the same. If you want to read the un-filtered story it is in the M section.**

 **Like Father, Like Daughter-KV**

Lightning headed into the last lap of the Dakota 500, neck and neck with his long-time rival, Chick Hicks. Sapphire Weathers was right on their bumper, waiting to take first place if either of them made a mistake. Lightning pressed his engine further and inched ahead of Chick. "That's it, Kiddo!" said Doc "Keep going!" "I'm trying!" Lightning panted. "Don't try, do!" Doc replied through the intercom system. Lightning revved his engine and pulled ahead of Chick. He headed into the last turn. Lightning used the corner of the track as a slingshot and accelerated heading into the last stretch of the race. He flew down the straight and finished the race ahead of Chick by two car lengths. "Yes!" Lightning shouted. "Great job, Rookie!" Doc said sounding incredibly satisfied with his performance. "That's a great way to start a new season." Lightning was tired but he laughed happily. "Thanks" he said. Lightning had just started his seventeenth season in the Piston Cup circuit. He was undefeated when it came to winning the championship for the last twelve years. After the much hated drug test, Lightning drove into victory lane and accepted his award. He smiled and thanked his thousands of fans that had traveled from near and far to watch him race. He said a few words to the audience and drove back to his pit-area where Doc was already packing up his stuff. "Good job today Rookie" Doc said "I'm proud of you." "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said, grinning. "But you can hardly call me a rookie anymore, can you?" "The name sticks, and by now it's a habit" Doc replied. "I figured as much" Lightning said. He had been trying to dissuade Doc from using the nickname for about nine years but it never worked, and it probably never would. There were no races next week so all the racecars and their crews had time to go home. Lightning and Doc was looking forward to going home. "I don't know about you Doc, but I'm ready to go home." "Not to mention wanting to see two special some ones?" Doc asked smiling over at Lightning. "You could say that" Lightning said, returning the smile. He knew Doc was referring to Sally, his wife of sixteen years, and his daughter, Rayne, who was fifteen. "I know that you want to see your wife too" Lightning remarked. "You better believe I do" Doc said. He and Sophia were married six months after Lightning and Sally. Doc and Sophia kept their wedding small. Only family and close personal friends were invited. The wedding was a sunset service on the edge of the desert. Sophia loved the colors of the desert at sunset. Kori Turbowitz did ask to cover the wedding. Doc respectfully turned down her request, saying that he wanted it to be a private event.

The town's newspaper, The Radiator Springs Gasket, was finally a success. Doc still owned it, but he let his wife run it. It took Sophia five years of hard work before it turned a profit. Doc did not care if it ever turned a profit; he wanted to see his wife happy. The day that the paper made its first dollar, Sophia was jumping up and down. Doc and Lightning were out racing when Sophia called him with the good news. Over the years the newspaper continued to grow. It now had four full time reporters along with Sophia. It wasn't a daily paper; it was published three times a week. Doc made Sophia the editor of the newspaper, something that she all ways dreamed that she wanted to be. Mack and Abby were also married about ten years ago. Radiator Springs did grow over the years, but it was still a small town of about eight hundred residents. The town had a major change in leadership. The town has a mayor now, a blue Audi by the name of Jessica Vera. When it was deiced that the town had grown enough elect a mayor. She and one other car submitted paperwork for the election. She won the election easily and Doc swore her in as the mayor. She was young, popular and owned a business in town. Jessica was accepted by all, expect Sarge. He always complains that a women's place was in the home, not running a town. Sarge was sexist, but Doc explained to everybody, that he is a product of his era. Sarge grew up with an understanding that it was the man that went out and got a job, while women stayed at home. Nobody took Sarge's complaints about women working out side the home seriously. When Sarge started complaining, as he often did, the townsfolk would say that -Sarge is being Sarge- today.

Six years ago with her business growing to the point that it was taking all of her time and attention, Sally stepped down as the town attorney, but she always kept her law license current. She recommended a dark brown Toyota Camry by the name of Hugh Clamor. While Sally did not know Hugh personally, he was worked her father's law firm. So was hot hard for her to check him out, all it took was a call to her dad. Cliff verified that Hugh was a young and outstanding attorney with a lot of potential and was sorry to see Hugh leave the firm, but he know that he was very unhappy living in LA. Hugh was like Sally and wanted to get away from L.A., and all of 'that madness'. One afternoon, Hugh interviewed with Doc and Sally. While he was young and did not have the experience that some of the other attorneys had, he seemed willing to do all the hard work that would be asked of him. A country boy at heart, Hugh and his wife fell in love with the town from the moment they saw it. They loved it so much that it didn't matter if Hugh got the job or not, they were moving here. A few weeks later, Hugh was offered the job. Three years ago, Doc decided to retire as the town's judge. When Doc announced his retirement, a special election was held to find his replacement. To make a long story short Hugh won the election by a landslide. Sheriff Dunkin also chose to retire as this time. He passed the command of the department to his daughter Scarlett. Even Sheriff was retired; he worked with the officers almost everyday and still retained his full police powers. Red, the fire truck had help too. A young and modern structural fire truck by the name of Pulaski (AN: For of you who wanted to know what he was doing before he was promoted to Piston Peak National Park.) became Red's partner, and he was eager to learn from the veteran fire truck.

"I want to train Rayne to become a racecar." Doc suddenly said as he was putting some of his gear away. "That's not going to happen, Doc" Lightning said, also putting some of his gear in his trailer. "Why not?" Doc asked "She's got your speed and mentality. I'm not sure is the greatest thing, but she would be an amazing racer!" "Rayne would get hurt" Lightning said. "Storm is going to cause her all kinds of problems." Storm is Chick's fifteen year old son. He races dirty like his father and was already known for causing problems on and off the track. Storm had been racing in the junior league for three years and is the division champion for two of those years. "She can take care of herself" Doc said. "Rayne wants to race, Kiddo" "There's another reason I don't want her on the track" Lightning said. "It's a male dominant sport. There are some racecars and fans that will see Rayne as a sexual plaything! I don't want her to get harassed, assaulted, or worse raped!" "Lightning… you're over reacting." Doc said "Just humor me and think about it." "I have been thinking about it… a lot" Lightning sighed. "Rayne asks about it about every time I call or go home. I just don't want her to get in a bad wreck like I did." Next to Doc's, his wreck was still considered the worst wreck in racing history. "I can't promise that she won't get hurt" Doc said. "You know, a vast majority of racecars go through their whole careers without being in a serious wreck." "I know" Lightning said. "I don't think Sally wants Rayne racing either." "Just talk it over with Sally" Doc said. "I think Rayne would love it. She's already a huge racing fan." "I know Rayne would love it," Lightning sighed. "It's just the dad me that doesn't want her to." "I know, how you feel" Doc said. "Rayne will have to race in Piston Cup Junior League for a year before she can qualify for a spot on the Piston Cup circuit." "I'll think about it," Lightning said uneasily. He wanted Rayne to do what she loved, but he was nervous about what could happen to her. They finished packing their gear, and then headed home.


	2. Home At Last(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 2.-Home At Last-(KV)

The next day, Mack and Abby arrived in Radiator Springs. Lightning unloaded his trailer and drove to his house, which was a mansion located on the edge of town. Sally's hotel business had grown over the years. The original hotel remained small, but there were now 40 hotels in the franchise. It was quickly becoming a national brand; they were even a Piston Cup sponsor. The hotel chain was Lightning's second biggest sponsor after Rust-Eze. Sally had a team of mangers to help her, but she still insisted on a 'hands on approach' to her business and ran most of the day to day operations herself. Which means Sally couldn't travel with Lightning during the racing season. Sally was the president and CEO of the hotel chain. Lightning and Sally were the sole stock holders. Lightning came home as much as possible, but he was sometimes gone for months. Reaching the house, Lightning drove up onto the porch and through the front door. He smelled food cooking and he followed the smell. Lightning found Sally standing at the kitchen table reading a cookbook. "Hello, my Queen!" Lightning said driving through the door. "Hey!" Sally said driving up to her husband. She and hugged and kissed him warmly. "I missed you." "I missed you too" Lightning said. "Even though it was only for a week." "A week is a long time sometimes" Sally said "Congratulations on winning the race Sweetheart." Sally said as she drove to the stove. "Thanks, what are you cooking, it smells wonderful." Lightning said as he sniffed the air. "I knew that you and Doc were coming home sometime today. And my brother and his family are visiting for a few days. So I'm cooking something special." "Listen, Sally, we need to talk." Lightning said seriously "About what?" Sally asked a concerned expression on her face. "Rayne" he responded. "What about her?" Sally asked. "Doc wants to train her to become a racecar." Lightning sighed. "As do I," Sally said. "You too?" Lightning groaned. "I was hoping you were going to back me up against Doc!" Sally laughed softly. "Of course I want her to race. It's in her oil. She's fast, smart, and she's the most hard-hooded car I know, other than her father of course." "True," Lightning agreed smiling. "I'm just afraid she'll get hurt." "Listen to you" Sally said, teasing him. "That's probably the most hypocritical statement I have ever heard. It's normal to worry, believe me, but we don't want to be like your parents. She would probably run away to race like you did, and we don't need to have a dysfunctional family." "That's true," Lightning said. "I didn't think about that. But I could never forgive myself if she got seriously hurt."

"Don't I get a say in this?" came a voice from behind Lightning. Rayne drove through the kitchen door, along with Charlie and the young Carrera twins, lovingly called 'The Pack'. Hunter gave birth to a boy, Nicholas Christopher Carrera and a girl: Sterling Clare Carrera. Nick is a baby blue BMW. He's smart and reserved, but no way is he a nerd. Favorite colors are green and red, he goes nuts at Christmas. He tends to think things out before doing it. Likes video games, but doesn't go crazy over them. He prefers quiet drives, over racing, but he can get caught up in the excitement of watching his uncle race. He is starting to 'notice' girls, and is somewhat shy around them. Sterling is a silver Porsche like her grandmother. Favorite color is purple. She is extremely smart, to the point of being gifted. She's somewhat of a daredevil. Likes video games and can get a little to aggressive with them. She doesn't like racing, but loves the astrosphere around the track. Always taking something apart to see how it works. She can be a girly-girl, sometimes, and is a big flirt with the boys. The two brothers and Sterling do love each other and most of the time, they are affectionate to each other, but they are siblings and they do have their share of fights.

Rayne parked beside her father, and kissed him on the fender. The lights from the kitchen reflected her purple paint, a combination of Lightning's and Sally's colors. As a birthday present last year, Sally and Lightning took Rayne to Ramone's and said that she could have a new paintjob. But Rayne loved her natural color and asked if she could have accents instead. Her parents agreed and a few hours later, she had electric blue and silver flames with running down her sides. Neither of her parents was crazy about the it, but it's what Rayne wanted. "Of course you do," Sally said. "You want to race, don't you?" "Of course I do," Rayne said. "I've been begging dad to let me train as a racecar. Do I get to race in the Piston Cup circuit?" "Eventually," Lightning said quickly. "First, you have to qualify for it in the Piston Cup Junior League. Technically, you can't race in the Piston Cup circuit until you're-" "Sixteen," Rayne interrupted. "I know, I know." "I figured you did," Lightning said. "But I don't want you getting hurt like I did." "I seen the tape Dad, you were being incredibly stupid when you had your wreck" Rayne said bluntly. "Thanks," Lightning said, surprised at his daughter's lack of tact. "Well you were" Rayne said. "You should have listened to Doc and have taken that risk." "She has a point," Sally said, smiling at her husband. "Okay, okay," Lightning said. "Enough criticizing me. You have my temperament and personality, Rayne. You could do the same thing." "But I won't, Dad Rayne insisted. "Please let me race, please." She batted her big blue eyes at him, knowing that look always worked on him. "Okay," Lightning gave in. "But you're going to have to listen to Doc when you're training." "Yes!" Rayne exclaimed. She threw herself upon her father, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Dad!" She began to leave the room before saying "Oh yeah, good win yesterday!" "Thanks, Sweetheart," Lightning said, but Rayne and 'The Pack' was already gone. "You know" Sally said "She got you wrapped around her axle." "And you don't…" Lightning playfully said "Have me wrapped around yours as well. Rayne had to learn it from somebody." Sally just laughed and went back to fixing dinner.

"Welcome home Light" Hunter said rolling into the kitchen, Sly following her. "Do you think she'll make it to the Piston Cup?" Sally asked as she returned to the stove. "Yes, even right now she has more talent than some of the racecars in the league" Lightning said, frowning. "All I know is my racing days are numbered." "I didn't even think of that," Sally said. "Just tell Rayne you're not ready to retire yet." Lightning shrugged. "I'm almost thirty-seven years old, Sally," he said. "I'm getting to be old news in the racing industry." "That's not true," Sally said. "You still have a lot left in you." "Not that much," Lightning sighed. "My wreck is catching up with me. I've been getting stiff and very sore after each race, and it takes days for the pain to go away. I think it's just about time to retire, even though I hate the thought of it." "How many more seasons?" Sally asked quietly. "This seasons is my last one" Lightning said. "I'm not racing against Rayne. That would be too weird." Sally shook her hood. "Rayne's career can wait," she said. "This is your time, not hers." Lightning shrugged. "Chick is retiring at the end of the season because of Storm is racing." Sally drove up to Lightning. "As long as you're sure," she said. "I am," Lightning said. He kissed Sally and grinned pitifully. "I guess we're going to have to face it. The Lightning McQueen era is coming to a close."

"Well if Rayne doesn't make it to the Piston Cup circuit you can keep going," Sally said. "Nah," Lightning said. "I don't want to race against Storm anyway. Can you imagine if he beat me in a race? Besides, I'm getting old, remember?" "If you're getting old, what does that make me?" Doc asked, rolling into the kitchen, Sophia following him. "Ancient" Lightning replied, grinning. "We have decided to let Rayne race, and when she gets to the Piston Cup circuit next year, I'm retiring." Doc nodded. "Smart choice" he said. "Does the kid know she can race?" "Oh yeah," Lightning said. "I think the whole world knows by now." Doc laughed. "She's excited, huh?" he asked. "That's an understatement" Lightning said. He then frowned. "I'm going to miss it though." Doc nodded. "I know how you feel." "Do you honestly think Rayne will be a competitor in the Piston Cup?" Lightning asked "We'll find out, won't we?" Doc asked. "I think so. She's a good mixture of you and Sally build-wise, which will make her more aerodynamic than you are. You have a top-of-the-line racing engine, and most cars inherit their engines from their fathers." "Okay fellas, no more talking 'business' dinners ready" Sally said. Lightning drove to the bottom of the ramp that led up to the second level and called "Rayne, dinner's ready." "We're be down in a minute" was Rayne's response. A moment later the 'The Pack' arrived lead by Rayne. The teenagers set the table and the family sat down and had a nice dinner together.


	3. After Dinner(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 3.-After Dinner-(KV)

After dinner: Sally, Hunter, and Sophia were enjoying a cup of coffee and watching their husbands clean up the kitchen. 'The Pack' loaded the dishwasher then headed up to Rayne's room to do what ever teenagers do after their chores are done. "As I said before, Rayne has your mentality, which is potentially problematic, but I'm fairly used to it by now." Doc commented. Lightning laughed and said. "Yeah, but she's going to want to start training first thing tomorrow morning." "We can do that" Doc said. "Okay, that's fine by me" Lightning said. "Does that mean I have to wake up earlier than usual?" "I'll let you train after her, Sleeping Beauty" Doc said. "That way you'll have time to wake up." "I'm happy with that." Lightning said then lowered his voice to the point that Sly could hear. "That's because I plan on making love to my wife tonight." "Me too" Sly quietly responded. "Six on the practice track?" Lightning said as he turned back to Doc "Sure" Doc said. With the kitchen cleaned up Doc and Sophia headed home. "Bye Doc," Lightning said. "See you later, Rookie" Doc said. "And I was looking forward to actually sleeping in tomorrow" Lightning sighed, leaning up against Sally. She laughed and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart" Sally said. "Hunter and I are going to catch a movie" Sly said. "You two want to come with us and make it a double date?" "No thanks, Sly" Lightning said. "I'm really tired tonight. You two go, have some fun. I'm sure that 'The Pack' can entertain itself."

After Hunter and Sly left for the movie, Lightning and Sally headed to the living room. He went over to the bar and pored them a drink. When Lightning came back with the drinks, he had tiny smile tugged at his mouth and a bulge in his codpiece. For a moment Sally took it all in and flat out stared, she knew were his thoughts were. She gazed lovingly at Lightning's charming blue eyes and that hot and sexy body of his, not missing the bulge of a certain part of him. Lightning lifted an eye ridge at Sally's lustful gaze "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lightning asked as he sat her drink down in front of her. "Yes" Sally said as she moved a way from him, taking her drink with Sally as she headed for the ramp. Lightning followed Sally up the ramp to the master bedroom, nipping at her bumper the entire way. Lightning cut her off right before they got to their bedroom and gave her a deep and powerful kiss. Sally smiled at him, before backing up and hitting the door switch. "Come get me, stud muffin" she whispered, and ran her tong along her upper lip. "That's if you're not too tired." Lightning followed her into the bedroom and the door clicked shut.

Sally could see Lightning across the room closing the door. It was a clear night and the moon and stars shone thought the window and cast a pale glow over the bedroom. Sally's eyes were shining with lust, as much as Lightning's were. Never in his life had a woman's beauty made him speechless as his wife's did now. Sally finished her drink and brought her lips to his. She kissed Lightning roughly, holding him tight. Sally hungrily ran her eyes over Lightning's shiny red body. Lightning drover over to her and pressed his lips hard against hers. It was all Sally could do to keep from collapsing as she bent into him. Everything within her was fluttering in a maelstrom because Lightning was such a great kisser. "Doc is going to kill us if he finds out that we had marital relations." Sally said "I'm sure that he and Sophia are doing the same thing. So he can't yell at me tomorrow morning" Lightning said Sally laughed and kissed him. They headed to the bed to enjoy each other company. Over in Rayne's room: 'The Pack' was playing a video game when Charlie put it on pause. "What is that noise?" he asked. Rayne just rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad are together" She said "If you know what I mean. They do that every time Dad comes home, I guess I'm used to it by now." Nicholas just turned a bright shade of red "Holey crap Rayne, our Mom and Dad don't make that much noise" Nick said. "And my bedroom is next to theirs." "Should we go and nock on the door and tell them to keep it down." Sterling asked "NO! Are you crazy?" Rayne said "It will only make Dad mad, just turn up the volume on the TV and just keep playing. They should be done soon."

Twenty minutes later in the master bedroom: Sally felt Lightning's warm body shivering against her. "You're trembling" Sally said in his ear. "Am I?" was his brain-dead response. She giggled and covered him with a blanket, pressing herself as close as she could to him. Sally turned and smiled at Lightning "I love you." She whispered as she snuggled close to him "And I love you, more." Lightning replied, kissing Sally softly as he gently rubbed her body. Sally pressed her lips to his; there was joy and affection in the way she kissed him as she snuggled close to Lightning, her eyes beginning to close. "I wonder if 'The Pack' herd us." Lightning asked. "As much noise we made" Sally said "I can say yes, defiantly. Rayne shouldn't be too bothered by it; I don't know how the other three took it." "If your bother is horney as he says he is" Lightning said. "Then they should be used to it. I'm sure he has explained it to them in graphic detail. I'm to tired to worry about that now, we can talk to them in the morning." A sigh escaped his lips, eyes hiding behind his lids as he relaxed, pressing into her and feeling her side along his pressing gently. Lightning caressed her finder and said "Goodnight my Queen." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, my King" She kissed him once more before snuggling his strong finder. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.

The next morning, Lightning's alarm went off at five-thirty. He groaned and slowly rolled out of bed, his bad axle throbbing slightly. "I hate mornings after we make love, my bad axle really sore this morning." Lightning said quietly to what he thought was his sleeping wife. "And your not the only one that's sore this morning, I am too." Sally sleepily said. "Do you want me to get a supporting wrap and wrap your bad axle?" "I'm sorry sweetheart" Lightning said "I didn't mean to wake you" "You didn't" Sally responded "The alarm did." Lightning groaned as he rolled out of bed. "I can have Doc wrap my axle when I get to the track. I hope Doc wont be to mad at me for having sex with you." Lightning complained. "It was so worth it though. I'm going to take a shower and then get Rayne up." Sally didn't respond, she had already fallen back to seep. Lightning headed to the shower. At five forty-five, Lightning rolled up the ramp that led to the second story of the house. Lightning rolled to Rayne's room and banged on the door "Come on, Miss Future Racecar!" Lightning called. "Get your lazy butt, out of bed. It's time to train!" "I'm already ahead of you" came Rayne's voice from behind Lightning. "Oh you are, huh?" Lightning asked, turning around to face his daughter coming out of her bathroom. She was bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Yeah, I set my alarm" Rayne said "We heard what you and mom last night." "You heard us?" Lightning asked "Yeah, well you not so much, but Mom was another story" Rayne said. "You guys need to be quieter. The twins looked like they wanted to pass out." "RAYNE" Lightning said "Watch your mouth…" "BUT DAD…" Rayne said "That's what you were doing. We heard you over the video game we were playing." Which track are we using this morning? Willy's Butte or the practice track?" "The practice track," Lightning responded. "We never use Willy's Butte anymore. The footing's has deteriorated and it not safe to practice on anymore."


	4. First Day Of Training(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 4.-First Day Of Training-(KV)

After Lightning's fifth racing season, he built a small racing stadium for training purposes. It made training safer and more convenient. "Do you think I can beat Storm?" Rayne asked "I think so, with some training" Lightning said. "You know that he is the champion of the division." "For now" Rayne said confidently. Lightning chuckled at his daughter's determined personality. Ten minutes later: Lightning and Rayne arrived at the practice track the lights were on, meaning Doc was already there. He came out of the weight room when he herd them arrive. "Good morning, Rookies… Rayne" Doc said. "Could you get on the scale, I need to check your weight." Rayne drove on to the scale. Doc looked at the monitor and frowned. "What is it?" Rayne asked when she saw Doc frowning "Am I to fat?" "No" Doc said. "It's the other way around, you're underweight by a hundred pounds." "What?!" Lightning commended "You always said that Rayne's weight was fine when she would come in for check ups." "It is, but the racing league has minimum weight standards" Doc explained. "Right now, Rayne does not meet them. The good news is when she starts training on a regular schedule, she'll pick up the weight." "I don't want to get fat!" Rayne exclaimed "You are not going to get fat" Doc said. "You'll be gaining muscle, besides a hundred pounds is not that much weight to gain. You should pick it up in a few weeks. Let's go to the track. We're going to start on your endurance today. After your warm-up, go around the track as many times as possible at top speed." "Okay," Rayne called back.

She drove onto the track and did a couple warm-up laps around the track before taking off at top speed. Lightning found that he had problems staying awake as Rayne trained. Lightning noticed that Doc was not having the same problem. "How can you be this wide awake after making love to your wife last night? I can barely keep my eyes open." Lightning said "And don't say you didn't. I saw how you were looking at her at dinner, horney old man." "Did you admit to me that you just broke one of my rules by having sex during a racing season?" Doc asked "Yes" Lightning said. "I have no regrets either, so do your worst." Doc just shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Doc said "You should know that by now. If having sex with your wife keeps you happy and wanting to race, well I guess its fine by me. Besides I broke that rule last night myself. During dinner last night, Sophie was putting her tires one me when nobody was looking." "I'm assuming 'on me'" Lightning said "Was really on your manhood." "Yeah" Doc said. "I know how you feel." Lightning said. "As soon and Sly and Hunter left for the movie, Sally hinted that she wanted me in the bedroom as soon as possible. You have great stamina" Lightning said. "You probably made lover to her all night, that's probably why you're not tired you haven't been to sleep yet." "Sure Kid, do I look like a eighteen year old…" "No you look like a seventy year old that has a super hot wife." Lightning said playfully. "Very funny Kid. It's not my fault that Sophie likes sex. I'm not complaining, she keeps me feeling young." Doc said

"Holey Crap Doc. I'm so sore and tired this morning that if she wanted me again, I don't know if I could do it." Doc just laughed. "I'm not the one out there racing on the track" Doc said. "You put a lot of energy in to it, so I'm not surprised that you are psychically tired when you come home, but you are too young to have sexual performance problems. Are you having problems getting aroused?" "No, Doc" Lightning said. "It's usually the other way around. I want to, but my body refuses to respond." Doc just nodded "Are you're having problems staying hard?" Doc asked "Sometimes, it doesn't happen a lot though." Lightning said "It's like my body is refusing Sally's affections." "I'm assuming it's after a race?" Doc asked "Yeah." "Kid, your body is trying to tell you that it's exhausted." Doc explained "It can't handle having sex after you have driven four or five hundred miles in an afternoon." "I used to be able to go all night with multiple women after a race, so don't give me that." Lightning said "Just ask Mack." "Kid, I hate to tell you" Doc said. "You're getting older, and your body just needs more time to recover from a race. There's a thermos of coffee on the sidelines if you want some." It was always weird for Lightning to have these open and frank conservations with Doc. But over the years, their relationship grew closer and they felt that they could be open with each other about anything.

Lightning drove over to the sidelines and pored himself a cup. While he was not a huge fan of coffee, it smelled good and after a few sips he felt more awake. Rayne continued racing around the track. How good is her stamina?" Doc asked Lightning, watching Rayne drive into the corners and use them as slingshots down the long side of the track. "Good" Lightning said. He watched as Rayne used another corner as a slingshot. "It took me forever to learn that move." "Me too" Doc said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Rayne is small, but incredibly fast." "If she's small then why is she racing?" Lightning asked, watching his daughter rocket around the track again. "Look at her, Rayne the best racecar in training I've ever seen" Doc said. "Seriously?" Lightning asked. "Yeah" Doc said. "How good were you before you hit the Piston Cup circuit?" "I was good, but not as good as she is" Lightning said. "My family hates racing, remember? I could manage to sneak away and only train once a week." Doc nodded. Doc watched as Rayne completed her twenty-fifth lap. "We're going to be here a while, aren't we?" He asked "Yeah" Lightning said. I know she can do at least three hundred laps." "Have you had her out here before?" Doc asked. "No," Lightning answered. "She's not supposed to come out here, but I've caught her and Giovanni racing each other." They did around three hundred before I discovered and stopped them." Doc nodded. "I guess we'll be here a while," he said.

Two hours later: Rayne completed her three hundredth lap. "I'm going to make her stop now," Doc said. He drove over to the intercom and told Rayne to slow down. "I'm not tired yet!" Rayne retorted into her microphone. "Come on, Kiddo" Doc said. "I'm happy with today." "Okay!" Rayne said. She slowed to a stop next to Doc and her father. "Good work, Kiddo" Doc said. "Thanks, Doc" Rayne said. "I could have kept going." "I know, Rookie" Doc said. "But you don't want to kill yourself the first day of training. You need to save yourself until you build stamina, although you already have a sufficient amount." "Okay" Rayne said, not looking completely convinced. "If you say so." "Good" Doc said. "Now head back home, take a shower, and grab something to eat, while your father and I train." "Bye" Rayne replied. She revved her engine and shot out of the stadium, kicking up dust as she sped away. "She's going to be great" Doc said. "I hope so" Lightning said. "So" Doc said. "I take it that you've been feeling stiff lately?" "A little" Lightning said. "Just my bad axle, it's no big deal." "It could be" Doc said. "Instead of training today I want to check your axle to make sure it's okay. And I'll check your 'boy parts' as well." "Sounds good" Lightning replied as they headed to Doc office. "Do you still get sore from your wreck?" "Not too bad I'm stiff in the mornings, but not sore though." Lightning said, driving onto the road alongside Doc. "Your wreck was as bad mine. I'm surprised that you don't have more pains than me." "My axles are a lot thicker and heaver than yours, They could take a beating." Doc said "But either way, wrecks are no fun." "That's what worries me about Rayne." Lightning said "I know Kid," Doc said. "But she's definitely knows how to take care of herself." "I know she does" Lightning answered. But all the same, I just don't want her to go through what I did." "I wish I could promise you she won't, Kid," Doc said. "But I can't the risk is always there, but it's unlikely she'll have a wreck as bad as yours." "I know the statistics" Lightning said. "But one in a hundred to one chance is too much for me."


	5. Preparations(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 5.-Preparations-(KV)

Doc and Lightning reached his office. "You know the drill by now, you need to get on the exam table." Doc said "And take off your codpiece." He turned on the lights to his office. Lightning took off his codpiece and got on the table. Doc moved to Lightning's rear. "I'm going to start with a reproductive exam." Cars unlike humans did not have problems with fertility; they on the whole were a fertile species. Most of their focus was on birth control. There were the normal items like condoms and birth control pills. But for both sexes, sterilization was a popular option. For the males: Vasectomies were the most popular because it was not a major operation. The procedure could be done in a doctor's office in about an hour. Vasectomies could easily be reversed with out any complications. For the females: Most women chose to have their tubes tied. Unlike the vasectomies, it was a full surgery, including a stay in the hospital. It could be reserved, but it was difficult, expensive, and not always successful. "This might feel weird." Docs said "But try to relax." Doc started the exam. Ten minutes later: "Relax Kid, I'm done. Your boys parts are look healthy." Doc finally said as he finished the exam. "Everything is the correct size and shape for your body type." "That's good to hear." Lightning said as he shifted nervously. Lightning trusted Doc completely, but it was uncomfortable to have that part of him being handled, even by a doctor. . "Like I said I think you are just too tired after a race to have sex. If you explain it to Sally, I'm sure she'll understand." "Thanks Doc, I will" Lightning said. "Can I get down now?" "No, I have to check your axles." Doc said "So quit complaining." Lightning could feel him poking around. "Your axles look good" Doc said. "The scarring will always be bad, but the axle itself looks pretty good." "Great" Lightning said in a satisfied tone. He did not feel like going through another tedious rehab session. He had broken the same axle three times since the initial accident. Once in his first season back after the wreck, shortly before his wedding. A second time playing with Rayne, and a third time two years ago when he was training in the off-season.

"You can get down now." Doc said "So when are you going to announce it's your last season?" "I haven't really thought about it to tell you the truth" Lightning said as he put his codpiece back on. "I just decided yesterday that I'm retiring at the end of the season." "Yeah" Doc said. "It'll be hard for you to let go." "I'll be okay" Lightning said. "Rayne will be racing so I'll still be around the people and the fans. It will be the same except for me actually racing." "The whole 'you racing' part is what you're going to miss" Doc replied. "It's hard for cars to give it up." "I will miss it" Lightning admitted. "But I'm getting older, and I think the league needs some new blood." "Or a younger version of the same blood" Doc said "It's true. You've been making racing pretty predictable for sixteen years. Well, broken axles added some excitement" Lightning said grinning. "Not really" Doc said. "You still won those seasons too." "By thin margins" Lightning countered. "That's true" Doc said. "Yeah" Lightning replied. "But as I said earlier, the industry needs some change. If Rayne gets into the circuit, which she probably will, she'll give the league the change it needs." "That's right" Doc said. "I'll have to teach you to crew chief so you can be Rayne's coach." "I that will be your job" Lightning said. "You're an accomplished crew chief. I don't want to mess Rayne up." Doc laughed. "Okay, it can be that way at first, and then we'll get you in as co-crew chief. After that, you should be ready. It's not that hard." "If you say so" Lightning said.

Lightning thought back to when Sally crew was his crew chief for one race in his first season back after his wreck. He did not win that race, in fact the only thing that he 'won' was a split open axle that ended up getting infected and Doc had to clean it out and put staples in it.(AN: see Distracted chapter 10.) "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Doc said. "We need to register Rayne for her first race. When is the soonest you want her racing?" Doc asked "I'll have to talk to Sally" Lightning replied. "We need to get her into the junior circuit as soon as possible if we want her to qualify for the Piston Cup by the start of next season. "The Piston Cup has a school that travels with the circuit. Most of the racecars that have children are in the school, along with the racing official's children." Doc said. "The down side of it is we wouldn't be able to come home every other week. We'll have to leave right after the race, so we can get to the next track by the Monday after the race. The school week is Tuesday through Friday. Classes for racecars start at eight. At noon, they take a break for lunch and training. They go back to class at two and they let out at six." "That sounds great" Lightning said. "Sally shouldn't have a problem with any of it." "Okay" Doc said. "Sheriff has an appointment. Go home and talk to Sally about what you're going to decide. We could probably get her in as early as possible, if you two are comfortable with it." "Okay" Lightning said heading towards the door. "I'll talk to you later then." "Bye" Doc said as Lightning rolled out of the office.

Lightning drove down the street of Radiator Springs, observing his surroundings. It was still early, but town was beginning to wake up. He saw Rayne was done with her breakfast and was talking to Flo over at the diner. Whatever Rayne was saying humored Flo substantially. The car's body shook with laughter. Lightning grinned and drove to the Cozy Cone where he was sure Sally was already at work. "Hey" Lightning said driving into the office. He drove around the desk where his wife was sitting. He kissed her lightly, and allowed her to lean up against him. "Hey," Sally replied. "What are you up to?" "Nothing much" Lightning replied. "Can I talk to you?" "Oh," Sally said. "What do we need to discuss?" "Rayne's school and training schedule" Lightning said. "Go ahead" Sally said "I'm listening." "Well, if we put Rayne in the P.C.J.L., the Piston Cup Junior League, we wouldn't be able to come home every other week because the circuit provides a school for all the junior race cars" Lightning said. "What kind of school?" Sally asked suspiciously. "I want Rayne to have an excellent education." He explained the dynamics of the school to Sally. "That means that we have to take her out of school here." Sally said "How many students are in the school." "About three hundred, it's a high school." Lightning said "They will all be around Rayne's age, so she won't be the youngest or oldest student there." "I don't know" Sally said. "That is twice the number of kids that we have here. Rayne might have problems with peer pressure."

Radiator Springs and the surrounding county has only about six hundred students ranging from pre- to high school. "She might, but she'll just" Lightning said. "The school session has just started, so everyone will be settling in as well. Rayne's smart, it should only take her a few days to catch up." "The only problem is I'll never be able to see you and Rayne." Sally said "And I'll miss you terribly." "Lucy the jet can fly you to were ever we are racing so you can visit us." Lightning said. "Now that Lizzy is gone, only the hotels needs looking after, and you have already hired a team of mangers to help you with that." Lizzy passed away about a year and a half ago. She died in her sleep, peacefully of old age. "That's true" Sally said, a trace of sadness running across her face. Although she never mentioned it, Sally had had a deep attachment to Lizzy, almost like she was Sally's grandmother. "It's settled then?" Lightning asked "Rayne can start racing on Saturday?" "Yeah, I'll call the school in the morning and let them know that we are taking Rayne out of school and ask for her transcripts." Sally said, smiling at her husband.

A few days later: Lightning, Doc, and Rayne packed their belongings in to the trailers. Mack and Abby will be here soon to hook up to them. It was five in the morning and the trio had to be on the road by six to get to the San Antonio racetrack by four this afternoon. "Dad, when can I get my own trailer?" Rayne asked, looking at Lightning and Doc's with a longing look in her eyes. "If you get into the Piston Cup circuit we'll talk about getting you a trailer. Actually your sponsor has the responsibility of getting you a trailer." "Can it be as nice as yours?" Rayne asked a glint of excitement in her blue eyes. "Once again, we'll talk about again, if you get into the Piston Cup circuit" Lightning said. "If…" Rayne scoffed. "I don't think there's any question on whether or not I make it in or not." "Whoa there young lady, you need to get that ego under control, like right now." Lightning schooled. "You need to learn the meaning of the word 'humble.' You can't waltz go into the circuit with that much narcissism." "Look who's talking" Doc said putting some of his equipment in the side compartment of his trailer. "You couldn't keep your hood on your fenders for any time at all when you first got onto the track." "That's true, look what happed to me." Lightning said trying to prove a point. "You got dumped out of your trailer, tore up the town, met the love of your life, won a piston cup, and had me" Rayne said playfully. "It sounds like it ended up pretty good. if you ask me." Doc had to chuckle at Rayne's logic, but Lightning was not amused. "That's no reason for you to strut around in unknown territory" he added to Rayne. "That's a great way to ask for trouble, young lady." "Sorry" Rayne mumbled. "Kid, would you lighten up" Doc scolded Lightning. "Rayne is smart enough to stay out of trouble."


	6. The adventure Begins(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 6.-The adventure Begins-(KV)

Thirty minutes later, all three cars were packed. Mack and Abby arrived and they hooked up to the trailers as Lightning, Rayne and Doc had a quick breakfast. Once they were done, they headed back to Mack and Abby. "Were you going sneak out of here and leave without saying goodbye to us?" came Sally's tired voice from behind Lightning. "Or more importantly, giving us a goodbye kiss." Lightning and Doc turned around to see their wives standing there. "I didn't want to wake you up" he said, giving Sally an apologetic smile. "You looked very peaceful, like a sleeping angel." "Well, look who is being mister suck up" Sally said bluntly. "My family is leaving me for an indefinite period of time. Who knows when I'll be able to see you guys again?" "Holey crap Mom, you make it sound like we're dying" Rayne said playfully. "You can come see us whenever you want to." "I know" Sally said, moving forward to hug and kiss her daughter. "But that won't stop me from missing you." Rayne hugged Sally deeply. "I'll miss you too" Rayne said. "But I have been dreaming of this for a long time." "I know you have" Sally said. "Doc is one of the best crew chiefs in the league. He'll have you winning races in no time." Doc drove over to Sophia and kissed her. "I'm going to miss you, love of my life" Doc said sweetly. "I'm going to miss you too, Lover boy" Sophia said. "And I'm going to miss this." Sophia grabbed his codpiece. Doc just chuckled "It's going to miss you too."

Lightning moved forward to hug his wife. "You won't even notice we're gone" he said kissing his wife lightly. Rayne threw a repulsed look to Doc who just kissed Sophia. "Yuck, you guys are gross." Rayne said as she saw the couples kissing again. "Just wait until you find a cute boy." Doc said to Rayne without her parents hearing him. "You'll change your mind about kissing." "You can come see us in a week or two." Lightning said oblivious to the conservation between Doc and Rayne. "Okay" Sally replied. She backed away from Lightning and over to Doc. "Keep those two in line" she said, hugging Doc. "Don't let them do anything stupid." "I'll try," Doc said, returning the hug. "It might be nearly impossible now, it's two against one, and I'm the one at the disadvantage." Sally laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure something out" she said. "I hope so" Doc replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you three in a few weeks then" Sally said. "Bye Mom!" Rayne said eagerly bounding up the ramp and into the trailer. Lightning laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm then he grinned at Sally. "I think she's slightly excited" he said. "Me too" Sally said. "Call me when you get to San Antonio so I know you got there safely." "Will do" Lightning replied. He kissed his wife one last time, and drove up the ramp of his trailer, shutting the door behind him. The trailer jerked forward as Mack headed out to the interstate. "Finally!" Rayne said What?" Lightning asked. "It didn't take that long out there. We're not going to be seeing your mother for a while!" "Not that" Rayne said. "I'm finally on the way to a race! I've been waiting for this my entire life!" "I'm glad you're excited" Lightning said, grinning at his daughter. "Now, we're in for a long drive. I suggest going to sleep. That's what I usually do." "I am tired" Rayne admitted. "I'm not used to getting up at four in the morning." "Go to sleep" Lightning said. "We'll still have a while to go when you wake up. Are you warm enough?" "Yeah" Rayne said. Lightning turned on the radio and soft, soothing music started to play. Rayne was quiet for several minutes. Before long, her breathing was deep and methodical. Lightning was sure she was asleep. Lightning was also very tired. After about ten minutes, his eyelids became heavy, and he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Several hours later, Lightning woke up to a sharp throbbing in his axle. He groaned and shifted the weight from his front right tire to the front left one. The throbbing persisted, but it wasn't as severe. "Are you okay Dad?" Rayne asked groggily. "I'm fine, Sweetheart" Lightning responded. "My axles are just stiff. It happens when I'm in the trailer a while." "We can take a pit-stop if you want to" Rayne offered. "That's okay" Lightning said. "Unless you need to take a stretch break too" he added. "Sure, and I have to pee really bad." "Gee thanks Rayne, that was something I really wanted to know" Lightning said as he pressed the button to Mack's microphone. "Hey, Mack, could you pull over at the next rest era, please?" "Sure thing, Light" Mack said. "I'll radio over to Abby so she'll pull over too." "Thanks, Mack" Lightning said. "No problem, Boss" the truck replied. Five minutes later, Mack pulled into a rest era. The era itself was not crowded; no more than seven cars were there, all of them eating and relaxing a little. The large trailers with Lightning and Doc's pictures on them attracted their attention. Lightning opened his trailer and backed down the ramp, Rayne following him. She immediately headed to the bathroom. Once Lightning was on level asphalt he stretched, sighing in relief. He knew his bad axle was getting worse and worse. He just didn't want to admit it to himself or Doc. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked driving up next to Lightning. "Yeah" Lightning said. "I needed to drive around for a little while." "We can spend about ten minutes here. Surprisingly enough, we're ahead of schedule. There is hardly any traffic on the roads today." "That's good" Lightning said. "I fell asleep and my bad axle woke up about ten minutes ago." "Lucky you" he said. "You couldn't sleep?" Lightning asked a concerned expression on his face. Doc normally slept for a majority of the truck rides. "Not today" Doc said. "I had some paperwork to do anyway. I had to finish Rayne's racing applications and information forms." "I could have done that, Doc" Lightning said. "She is my daughter after all," he added in a joking tone. "I know Kid," Doc said. "But I know you need your rest, and if you had been awake, we would have needed to stop more often because you would have needed to get out and stretch." Doc looked across the rest stop to where Rayne was buying a can of soda for the road. "Rayne said she needed to stretch too. And she said that needed to go to the bathroom." "I kind of doubt that she needed to stretch, Kiddo" Doc said. "She's only fifteen. Young cars don't normally don't get stiff unless they were severely injured. I know for a fact Rayne has never been injured, unless you count the time you dented her side when you two boneheads decided to race one another, even though you still got the worse end of the deal." Lightning agreed, remembering the incident.

Flashback:

"Dad, I'm bored" twelve-year-old Rayne complained, while laying on the couch upside-down kicking her rear tires in the air. She drove off the couch and over to her father, who was reading the racing newspaper. "Let's do something fun" She said. "Like what?" Lightning asked, looking up from the paper. "Let's have a race!" Rayne said excitedly. "I don't know, Rayne" Lightning said somewhat doubtfully. "I did have a race yesterday and I'm tired. Besides your mother has just started cooking supper." "Okay" Rayne sighed, disappointment echoing in her voice. She looked at the ground with sad blue eyes. Rayne knew exactly how to manipulate her father into giving her what she wanted. Lightning looked at his daughter's sad expression for a moment. "Okay, fine, as long as we are back by the time Sally has supper ready" he said, heading towards the door of the house. "Let's go." "Yes!" Rayne said excitedly, following her father to the door. "Sally we'll be back in a half and hour or so" Lightning called into the kitchen. "I'm starting supper, so don't be gone long" she called back. Fifteen minutes later: "All right short stuff." Lightning said "This will be a twenty lap race." Rayne and Lightning lined up at the starting line. "On your mark… get set…" Lightning said "Go!" Lightning and Rayne tore from the starting line. For the first ten laps, Lightning was ahead of Rayne, but he was planning to let her win at the end. With three laps left, Lightning slowed slightly to let Rayne catch up with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rayne beginning to catch up with him. Rayne pulled up to where she was even with her father. She revved her engine and pulled ahead of him. Lightning was surprised. He was going well over one hundred miles per hour. He let her have the lead and while he settled in her draft. Suddenly, Rayne's front left tire blew out, causing her to spin out. Lightning tried to avoid hitting Rayne; he swerved sharply to the right. Before he could stop, he rammed into Rayne's side, causing her to cry out in pain. A loud snap echoed throughout the stadium and Lightning knew he just broke his axle again. Lightning slammed on brakes and groaned as stars danced in front of his eyes.


	7. Whole New World(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 7.- Whole New World -(KV)

"Dad! Dad! Are you okay?" called Rayne "I don't think so" Lightning groaned. "Are you okay?" "No, my side hurts" Rayne said. "Are you hurt, Dad?" "Yes, I'm pretty sure my axle is broken" Lightning said, panting slightly. "I'm going to call Doc." She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw her father's wheel jutting out from his underside at the odd angle. "Don't look, Rayne" Lightning said, dialing Doc's number and trying to keep himself from passing out from the pain. "I don't want you seeing that." She limped around her father and pressed up against his side to hoping to relieve pressure from the broken axle. "What do you need, Rookie?" Doc asked, answering his phone. "Rayne and I are at the practice track" Lightning said, his teeth clenched together. "We were play racing and we had an accident. We're both injured." "Hang on, I'm on my way." Doc said as he grabbed his medical bag and headed out the door. "What happed?" "Rayne's tire blew out, which caused the whole thing. We collided so she has large dent on her side" Lightning said, trying to clear his hood. "And I'm pretty sure that I broke my axle." The line was silent for a moment. "Don't try to move around, stay right were you are." Doc said grimly "I'm going to call the hospital and have them send an ambulance." "Okay" Lightning groaned then hung up. "Are you doing all right Rayne?" "Yeah" she said "My side only hurts a little. I'm going to call Mom, and tell her that we had an accident." "Good idea" Lightning groaned "She's going to mad that we are going to be late for dinner." Rayne called home. "I'm hoping that you and your father are your way home." Sally said answering the phone. "I have supper almost ready." "Uh… no" Rayne said "Doc is on his way over to the track to look at Dad's axle." "What happened?" Sally asked "What did he do to it?" "He broke it" Rayne said interrupting. "We were having a race. With three laps left, my tire blew out. Dad tried avoiding hitting me and he broke his axle. Dad called Doc and he is on his way over." Rayne moved the wrong way and she gave a little whimper of pain. "Are you hurt too?" Sally asked "Yeah, while Dad tried to avid hitting me, he hit my side hard, I have a dent that really hurts." "Give me a few minutes" Sally said "I'll be on my way." "Please hurry" Rayne said "I think that Dad is trying to pass out on me."

Tempest, the ambulance arrived a few moments before Doc. "Other than your axle" Doc asked "Do you hurt anywhere else?" "No I don't think so" Lightning said "Look at Rayne first." "I'm fine Dad" Rayne said "You're the one that has a broken axle." Doc quickly examined Rayne's side. "Oh boy Kid, your Dad clobbered you a good one. Just stay still and let me look your side." Doc said as he examined her side "Good news is that other than a nasty dent. I think your fine." Sally arrived at the track. Doc started to examine Lightning's broken axle. Even without medial training, she could tell that it was broken. "I'll call Lugi and have him and Guido come out and change your tire" Sally said. She quickly called Lugi and explained what was going on. Lightning's eyes started rolling back in his head. "Don't pass out on me Kid" Doc said. The next thing Lightning knew is Tempest had put a respirator mask over his mouth. "Light relax, just try to berate normally" Tempest said "The oxygen should help." Lightning groaned in pain as Doc splinted his axle. Lugi and Guido arrived and Guido quickly changed Rayne's tire. "Come on Kid" Doc said as he finished splinting Lightning's axle. "We need to get you to the hospital." With the help of Sally and Lugi, Lightning got into Tempest.

They arrived at the hospital and Doc had Lightning immediately taken for x-rays. "It's obvious that dad's axle is broken" Rayne said "Why do you need x-rays?" "I know his axle is broken" Doc explained "I just need to know how badly. I want to fully examine your injures as we wait for him to come back from x-ray." Rayne drove into an examining table. Where Doc genially examined her side. "Well, I have good news" Doc said as he finished examining Rayne's side "Other than having a deep dent and a few scratches, I think your fine." "How soon can you take the dent out?" Sally asked "I know that's got to be painful." "It is" Rayne squeaked. "I can do it while we wait for Rookie to come back" Doc said. "First, I'll have Jackie get you some pain medicine. I need to get my tools, I'll be back shortly." Jackie arrived a few moments later with a syringe. "I have your pain medicine." Jackie said to Rayne as she drove around to Rayne's rear and gave her the injection. "There you should have some relief soon." Ten minutes later: Doc came back with the tools he needed. "Okay Rayne, are you ready for me to fix the dent?" Doc asked. "I'm ready, I think" Rayne said. Jackie handed Doc the device and he hooked it on to Rayne's side. He quickly turned a handle on the device. Rayne felt the aluminum on her side stretching. It was very painful "OWWW" Rayne cried "Stop please!" Tears formed in her eyes. Sally soothed her quietly as her aluminum popped back out. "You're done" Doc said as he quickly removed the device. "Ice is the best thing for pain, and it'll keep the swelling down as well." "Okay, Doc" Sally said. "Thank you so much." "No problem" Doc said. "Rayne, you don't need to go over sixty for a week, you'll going to be very sore.

A little time later: Doc was looking at Lightning's x-ray. "Well you defiantly have a broken axle" he said "But the good news is that the break is not bad." "Can I still race?" Lightning asked "Using the brace you and Sally made for me." "Yes" Doc said "But not for a few weeks. You are a head in points, so don't worry about it." "I'm going to worry about it; Chick has been racing very well this year. Even Sapphire has lost races to him." Lightning protested "I don't want Chick to win piston cup again." "And what about Sapphire, she could pull something out at the end of the season?" Doc said "She races fair" Lightning said "While I would hate to lose it; she's the one car that I wouldn't mind see winning it." "Well, you need to spend the weekend in the hospital." Doc said, Lightning opened his mouth to protest, but Doc cut him off. "Or can I trust you to go home and rest on the couch." "On the couch" Lightning said quickly. "I hate hospitals." "I know you do." Doc said "That's why I'm offering you the chance to go home." "I can guarantee." Sally said "That he'll stay there, even if have to sit on him the entire time." "I know" Doc said. "That's the biggest reason I'm letting him go home." Rayne bust out laughing. "I don't know what you'll laughing at." Sally said "You are on bed rest as well. You two can torment each other." A few hours later, Doc sent Lightning and Rayne home to rest and recover.

Present Time:

"Earth to Dad!" Rayne said as she waved her tire in front of Lightning's eyes. He snapped back to reality. Rayne and Doc were both staring at him with amused expressions on their faces. "What were you thinking about?" Rayne asked "Nothing really" Lightning replied. "Just a few old memories. Load up, before Doc starts yelling that were are behind schedule." Three ten, that afternoon: Lightning, Doc, and Rayne arrived at the San Antonio Motorway. Like he promised, Lightning called Sally and told her that they arrived safely. They unloaded their trailers and set up their area they would be staying in for the next week. Rayne look around the track, wide eyed with excitement. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Doc asked once he finished unloading his trailer. "I have to get Rayne registered for school." Lightning said. "You covered all her racing stuff, right?" "Yeah" Doc replied. "She's registered. All I need to do a sports physical, install a black box, her racing computer, and remove her headlights before they will allow her to start training on the track. Rayne has to pick a number and have it put on her sides…." "I get to choose my own number?" Rayne asked, an excited tone ringing throughout her voice. "Well, yeah" Lightning said. "As long as it's not already in use in your division." "Can I pick a number that's already in use in the actual Piston Cup circuit?" Rayne asked. "Yeah" Lightning said. "Okay" Rayne said. "Where do I go to get my number?" "The same place I'm going to register you for school" Lightning said. "We can go now if you want to." "YES… now please" Rayne replied excitedly.


	8. Spying On The Competitors(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 8.- Spying On The Competitors-(KV)

Rayne already knew which number she was getting, she had always pictured herself with it: so it only seemed natural. There was no question on whether or not she would use it, and it was the number of her favorite racecar, other then her father. Lightning set off across the large parking lot towards the registration tent, Rayne right behind him. He smiled to some of his fellow racecars, addressing some of them by name if he knew them personally. Once the McQueens arrived at the registration tent, Lightning had to answer a few general questions about Rayne. "Name?" asked a middle-aged female Altima. It was obvious she did not want to be working due to the dull tone of her voice, and the fact she never actually looked up to see who she was talking to. "Rayne Meredith McQueen" Lightning responded. At the name McQueen, the Altima looked up from her desk, a mildly interested expression on her face. "Age?" she asked, using a voice that contrasted the monotonous one she used previously. "Fifteen" Lightning said throwing Rayne a sideways warning glance. The way the Altima was acting was nothing new to Lightning, but it was to Rayne. Lightning did not want Rayne to get snobby because people treated her special. "What courses are you currently enrolled in?" The Altima asked looking Rayne directly in the eyes. "French, statistics, Chemistry, English, Calculus, and World History" Rayne recited. The Altima typed the information into a computer and printed out a document. Here's your schedule" the Altima said, handing the sheet of paper over to Rayne. "Thanks" Rayne said, quickly scanning the sheet of paper. "When can I get my racing number?" she asked, looking up from the paper. "You'll need to do a drug test first and then you'll get your number. Follow me" the Altima said, driving out from behind her desk. "I'll see you later Dad" Rayne said, following the Altima. "Okay, Sweetheart" Lightning called back. "Don't go anywhere after your paint job. Come straight back! Doc needs to remove you headlights, remember" "Okay" Rayne called back.

Lightning watched Rayne drive away. He turned back towards the medical building and started thinking about Rayne's racing career. She was destined to be great. With her speed and endurance, Rayne was the ideal racecar, even better than he was at her age. Lightning knew Chick and Storm were bound to attempt to stop Rayne from racing in some way, shape, or form. Chick almost ruined Lightning's career sixteen years before. Lightning was worried Chick and his son would try something to stop Rayne from racing too. They would anything for victory, even if it meant ruining another car's career. "Rookie?" Lightning snapped out of his trance. While he was deep in thought, he absentmindedly arrived medical building. Doc was getting things ready for Rayne's procedure. "Oh" Lightning said, realizing where he was. "What's on your mind, Kiddo?" Doc asked. He said it in his usual gruff manner, but there was a glint of concern in his blue eyes. "Nothing really" Lightning said. "I'm just worrying about Rayne." "You worry too much" Doc said. "Just relax. She can take care of herself better than you think she can." "You don't know that" Lightning challenged. "Look at what Chick did to me in my second season! What if they try to do something nasty to Rayne? I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt." "I don't know that Chick will see her as a challenge at first" Doc said. "He doesn't think much of girls other than how many he can have sex with in one night." Even Chick was married, he wasn't faithful to his wife, on the other hand his wife had just as many affairs and one night stands as he did. "He won't be expecting what Rayne puts out on the track." "Well, after he realizes how good she is, then he'll plot something" Lightning said. "And I've never actually taken the time to see Storm train, so I don't know what to expect."

"Well, he's heading out onto the track right now," Doc said, looking beyond Lightning to where Chick and Storm were heading track. "If you want to go spy for a couple minutes we can." "Sounds good to me" Lightning said. "Rayne won't be done for a while anyway." Doc nodded and drove towards the track. Lightning followed his crew chief across the huge parking lot to the observation box. "Have you ever seen him train?" Lightning asked "No" Doc said. "I've heard about him, but I haven't actually seen him train." Lightning nodded. "What have you heard?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. "Well, from what I've heard, he's got good speed and endurance" Doc said. He hesitated before adding, "He's broken most of the speed records for juniors at all the major speedways." "Great" Lightning mumbled unhappily. He watched Storm take a few warm-up laps. Storm did not have the boxy build Chick did. His mother and Lightning's ex-fiancé, Halli, was a sleek Lamborghini and that was good fortune for the sake of Storm's aerodynamics. Storm was painted pale silver, the number seven painted in white on his sides, outlined in purple. He was sleek in build, but also large enough to where it was obvious he had power. "He looks like a powerhouse" Lightning said, frowning.

Storm's muscular build increased Lightning's skepticism on whether or not he should be allowing Rayne to race against him. "Stop worrying" Doc said. "You'll make the kid worry more about keeping you satisfied." "I can't stop worrying!" Lightning said hotly. "She's not your daughter, Doc! You're not the one who's responsible if she gets hurt!" "Lightning, I love that kid almost as much as you do" Doc said. "And I don't want you thinking I'm being reckless with her safety when I say I want her to race. She's like the daughter I never had. I just see her potential and I don't want it going to waste." Doc's words hit Lightning like a ton of bricks. Lightning realized Doc was right. He had been like a grandfather to Rayne her entire life, since she only saw her biological grandfathers a few times a year. Lightning's eyes wandered down between Storm's rear tires. Based on how big Storm's codpiece was, Lightning guessed he was quite gifted in that era as well. But again maybe not, teen-age boys liked to wear oversized codpieces; they thought it impressed the girls. Lightning like most men, wore a codpiece a size slightly bigger than they were, as Lightning put it. Just big enough for a 'little wiggle room.' During the racing season, male racecars wore a racing codpiece. It had more padding and offered more protection than a normal one. Down on the track, Storm started his workout. He stopped at the starting line, and on his father's signal, he took off. Blistering is often used to describe an incredibly fast speed. Blistering did not even come close to describing the magnitude of Storm's velocity. Storm shot off from the starting line like a bullet from a gun, and looked like a silver bullet rocketing around the track. He used his corners exactly the way Rayne did. Storm shot out of turn one and increased his pace more than before. The young car's speed at age fifteen had the caliber of a mature Piston Cup racecar.

"Holey crap" Lightning murmured. "He's incredibly fast, for a teenager." Storm's speed left him with a sense of awe, even if it was not in a positive circumstance. "I've never seen anything like that before" Doc said. His eyes never left the young racer; it was as though he was mesmerized by the speed and skill that Storm displayed on the track. "I don't want Rayne racing in the junior league" Lightning said. "I don't think she can beat him." "Just wait and see, Kiddo" Doc said, still not taking his eyes off Storm. "She's never had a challenge like this before. A lot of cars step up to the plate when they're presented with a challenge." "I don't know if that's possible" Lightning said. "Don't discourage her until you've given her a fair chance" Doc said. "You're right" Lightning said. "Maybe this will deflate her ego a little." "It should" Doc said. "Unless she steps up to the plate and beats him." "If that's possible" Lightning said. "I need to get back to the trailer so I'll be there when Rayne gets back." "I've seen enough here too" Doc said. He followed Lightning out of the observation box and back down to the parking lot. The drive back to the trailers was spent in silence. Both of the racing veterans were mulling over what they had just seen.

Rayne was waiting for them when Lightning and Doc arrived back at the trailers. She was facing them hood-on, so the number on her sides was invisible to both Lightning and Doc. "Well" Lightning called, a smile on his face. "Show us!" Obviously trying to conceal her pride, Rayne turned to the side. There on her purple and blue-flamed side, was a white, electric blue-outlined, number thirteen. "That looks great on you Rayne! But that's Sapphire Winter's number, I was hoping you would use mine!" her father said not trying to look hurt. "Dad, it's my favorite number. Besides Sapphire is my favorite racecar, other than you." Rayne said "Ok, Sweetheart, It's your choice of which number you want" Lightning said lovingly. "Do you really like it?" Rayne responded. "Yes I do" Lightning said. "It makes you look grown up."


	9. Rayne's Procedure(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 9. -Rayne's Procedure -

"The racing officials gave me these, I don't know what they are for, and this peace of paper." Rayne said as she handed the small odd shaped pieces of chrome colored metal, headlight stickers, and the results from her drug test to Doc. "These are headlight covers. They will cover the opening that will be left when I remove your headlights. This is the results from your drug test." Doc said holding up the piece of paper so he could read it "Is is good?" Rayne asked. "Nope, you tested positive for Marijuana and Cocaine." Rayne's and Lightning eyes went wide. "Just kidding, you're clean." Doc said with a laugh. "Not funny Doc" Rayne and Lightning said in unison. "It wasn't easy peeing in a cup" Rayne said. "Well get used to it, you'll have to do it after every race" Lightning said. "Really Dad" Rayne complained "They make you pee in a cup after every race?" "Yep, they grab you as soon as you leave the track." Lightning said "Sure it's easy for you boys, you have a built in hose. But for us girls it's not easy." Rayne said, Lightning and Doc just laughed. "I need get you ready for the track." Doc said "I'm ready when ever you are." Rayne said as they started to drive over the medical building.

"Get on the exam table, Kiddo." Doc said to Rayne as they arrived at the medical building. As Rayne nervously drove on to the table, Doc pulled a privacy curtain around them. Doc wheeled a small platform that held his medical supplies over to the table. "I'm going to start with your racing computer." Doc said, he held a small silver box up. "The computer will send a wireless signal back to the computer at my crew chiefs stand. I can monitor your engine, oil pressure, and your speed when you are racing." "That's very creepy" Rayne said. "You can see everything my engine is doing." "Not everything, only the parts that I hook up" Doc said. Your dad has the same system attached to his engine." "It takes some getting used to" Lightning explained. "But after a few races, you will forget that it's even there. It will also be your communication system." It took about two hours for Doc to attach the computer. "Tomorrow before you get on the track, we will test it out. Because it is a new system, there bound to be bugs in it." Doc said "Now, I'm going to give you a mild sedative. It will help you to relax and keep you from moving around as I remove your headlights." "Is that really necessary Doc?" Lightning asked "Yes, she is just as squirmy as you are and I need her perfectly still." Doc said "Light you'll need to wait outside the curtain for a few minutes." "I'll be right on the other side of the curtain if you need me." Lightning said as he drove out of the exam room.

"Okay Kiddo, are you ready?" Doc asked. Rayne shook her hood, "I think so" Rayne said nervously. "The first thing I need you to is take off your bra, I need to attach these electrodes to you" Doc said. "Do you want to me to take my bottom half off too?" Rayne asked. "No, you can leave the bottom half on" Doc said as he left the examining table to give Rayne a little privacy. "Just call me when you are ready" "Okay, Doc, I'm ready" Rayne called a few moments later. Doc returned and hooked several electrodes to Rayne's breasts and undercarriage. "What's are those for?" Rayne asked. "It's so I can monitor your vitals since this will be the first time your been sedated." Doc explained as he turned on the monitor and steady beeping could be heard. "Is that my engine beeping?" Rayne asked "No, your engine doesn't really beep, it's the electrodes that are picking up your engine rhythms." Doc said. He tuned the monitor so Rayne could see the rhythm that her engine was making on the monitor. He explained to her what she was looking at "Here… put this medical procedure bra on so your dad can come back in" Doc said. Rayne struggled with it and he helped her into one. "I hate my big boobs" Rayne complained. "They get in the way of everything. I have no idea where they come from since Mom's aren't this big." "You have to thank me." Lightning said from the other side of the curtain. "You get it from my side of the family, in fact all the McQueen women are gifted in that era." "If they are a gift, can I return them." Rayne said "And get something a little more manageable." Lightning and Doc laughed. "I wish it was that easy. Now before I call your dad back in, I'm going to give you these." Doc handed Rayne a racing breastplate and virginal cover. They were a purplish blue with silver accents to mach her paint colors. "Wow, these are heavy!" Rayne said "Am I supposed to wear these everyday?" "You can wear them everyday, but they will take some time getting used to." Doc said "For now wear them only when you're on the track. Other than being heavy, it should be comfortable" Doc said "If either piece starts rubbing raw spots, please, please let me know. We get you a different size or style. You have to be comfortable or you'll not race well. Rookie, you can come back in now."

Lightning came back trough the curtain and parked next to the table. Rayne was still looking at the racing breastplate. "Do you like it?" Lightning asked "Mom and Doc tried to pick out something in your style." "Yeah!" Rayne said eagerly "But do I need really them?" "Yeah" Lightning said "You don't want to get hit in a sensitive spot with out them. Believe me, all it took was one time for me, and I have never raced with out protection." "Okay, Rayne" Doc said "I'm ready, are you?" Rayne handed the breastplate to Lightning and nervously shook her hood. "Yes" Rayne said "I think so." "It's alright Sweetheart" Lightning said "I'm going to stay right here." Doc picked up the syringe and drove to Rayne's rear. He rubbed a cleanser liquid on the underside of Rayne's bumper. "You might feel a mild burning sensation, its normal and should go away quickly." Doc said. Rayne looked at Lightning, she was almost in tears and she reached out to Lightning for comfort. He took Rayne's tire in his. "Three, two, one" Doc injected the needle into Rayne administering the medication. Rayne whimpered and Lightning nuzzled her fender. "It's all right Rayne." He said softly to her. Doc removed the needle. "There done, you're going to start feeling drowsy in a few minutes. Within five minutes, Rayne felt slightly tired, but then the fatigue got gradually more intense. Doc did Rayne's physical as they waited for the sedative to work. A few minutes later Lightning noticed that Rayne was starting to nod off, but also fighting to stay awake. "It's okay Sweetheart, just relax… and close you eyes. It'll be over before you know it." Lightning said Rayne did as she told and was asleep a few minutes later.

An hour and a half later: Doc was done with the procedure and Rayne started to wake up. She was surprised to see a respirator over her mouth. "Uh… Dad, what happed to me?" Rayne asked, "Your oxygen levels were low, so Doc felt that you needed a little oxygen and put that respirator on you." he said "Where am I?" Rayne asked groggily. "You're in the medical building, remember? Doc removed your headlights." Lightning explained "How?... how do I look?… do I look ok?" Rayne asked. Lightning held up a mirror so Rayne could look at herself. Her headlights were gone and in place were the metal plates that she had given Doc earlier. Despite the shock of being headlightless, Rayne liked her new look. Doc drove up to check on her. He gave the headlight stickers to Lightning and asked if he wanted to do the honors. Lightning attached the stickers to Rayne's headlight covers. "Now you look like a mini-me!" Lightning said proudly. "When Sally yells Stickers, I can yell back which one." "You know after a few times of doing it." Rayne said and then yawned, "She's going to beat the crap out you for annoying her." "I know, we'll have a fight." Lightning said "Then afterward, we'll have make up sex. Which is way better than regular sex." "Kid, are you telling me that you deliberately pick a fight with your wife." Doc said, "Just so you can have sex?" "No…yes…sometimes…" Lightning said. "It's not like I do it every day! If Sally doesn't want to, all she has to say is no." "How often dose that happen?" Doc snorted, "Not often." Lightning said, Rayne laughed. "Am I going to be Okay?" Rayne asked. Doc looked at the monitor, "Now that you're awake, your oxygen levels are returning to normal." Doc explained. Rayne looked at him alarmingly. "Don't worry it's not that uncommon to have low oxygen levels right now, just breathe normally and you'll be fine." Doc said reassuringly "How do you feel, Kid?" "Weird, my front end hurts, and I'm really, really tired." Rayne said as she yawned again. "You haven't fully recovered from the sedative. You're going to be sore, you should feel better by tomorrow morning." Doc said, "I don't think that you need any more monitoring, you can take off the electrodes and the respirator and get dressed." Doc and Lightning left so Rayne could get dressed. After a few minutes, Lightning was starting to get worried when he wasn't hearing Rayne moving around. "Rayne do you need some help?" he asked. When Rayne did not answer him, Lightning decided to check to see if she was okay. When he peaked in, he saw that Rayne was fully dressed, but she had drifted back to sleep. Lightning took a sheet and covered her up.


	10. Rayne's First day Of School(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 10.-Rayne's First day Of School-(KV)

An hour and a half later: "Rayne, it's time for you wake up Sweetheart" Lightning said caressing her fender. Rayne slowly opened her eyes and saw that that it was getting dark outside. "What time is it?" Rayne asked "It's eight thirty in the evening" Lightning said. Rayne then felt her front end throbbing. "Dad, my front hurts, can I have pain medicine or something?" Rayne asked with tears in her eyes. "I need to find Doc" Lightning said. "I'm not going to give you anything until I talk to him. He said that he was going to the doctor's lounge. Let me go find him and ask." Lightning headed to the lounge era. A few minutes later Doc and Lightning returned. "How are you feeling Rayne?" Doc asked. "My front end hurts, could I have something for the pain?" Rayne asked Doc who shook his hood "No, for two reasons. First, you're a racecar, and racecars cannot have pain medication because it also boosts speed. Second, you're a racecar. Minor pains are just part of the game. If you want to race, you'll need to toughen up." Doc said sternly. "Now, you both need your rest. Go get something for dinner and then go to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Rayne gingerly got down off the lift and headed for the trailer. "Kid, give her half of this painkiller if she won't settle down and get some sleep." Doc said quietly as he handed Lightning a small vile with a yellow colored fluid in it. "I thought that she couldn't have anything?" Lightning asked. "A small dose like that, won't do anything but relive her pain and put her to sleep for the night." Lightning noticed that Rayne had forgotten to pick up her racing breastplate. He put in his trunk and headed to the trailer. "Goodnight Doc" Lightning said. "I'll see you in the morning." "Good night, Rookie" Doc said as he headed back to the lounge. Lightning treated Rayne by ordering a pizza for dinner and had it delivered to the trailer. Rayne ate and then went straight to bed, without needing anything for pain.

The next morning, Lightning woke up at six-thirty to train. He went out to the track and found that Doc was not there. Doc was normally waiting for Lightning before the training session, so Lightning found his crew chief's absence peculiar. Doc had never been late to a training session before. Lightning got onto the track, avoiding the other racers. He did a couple of warm up laps and stretched his already aching axle. "You there, Kiddo?" came Doc's voice through Lightning's intercom system. "Yeah" Lightning replied. "Sorry I'm late" Doc said. "Are you ok Doc? I've never known you to be late before." Lightning said. "I had a lot to do yesterday and I just over slept. Doc said "Okay Doc, as long as you are felling good. What am I working on this morning?" Lightning asked, he heard Doc yawning in the headset. "Today we're working on your sprints. We'll do individual time trials for one lap sprints." He pulled up to the starting line, and on Doc's signal, Lightning shot down the track. He revved his engine and then floored it, giving himself a speed boost. "Good technique, Kiddo" Doc said. "That's a good skill to use if it's neck and neck in the last lap." "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind" Lightning said. He drove deeply into turn four and shot out of it, crossing the finish line. "Forty-six seconds" Doc said. "That's not too bad." "How many am I doing today?" Lightning asked "One more" Doc said. Lightning lined up at the starting line and Doc's signal he shot off. After Lightning competed that lap. "What's my time?" He asked "Forty-five seconds" Doc said. Lightning was shocked, he thought he did better than that. "One more time…" Lightning said. "No, that'll do for today, Rookie" Doc said. "I don't want you to over-do it." "Doc, I'm fine!" Lightning retorted. "I know" Doc said lightly, "But it's Rayne's first day of school. You need to see her off." "Good point" Lightning said. He took a cool-down lap for the sake of his axle, which was throbbing slightly.

After the lap, Lightning slowed down near the exit of the track and drove off. He rolled to where Doc was waiting for him and set off with his crew chief back to the trailer. "How does your axle feel?" Doc asked, studying Lightning's movement out of the corner of his eye. He was looking for traces of Lightning favoring the axle. "Fine, why?" Lightning asked suspiciously. "You've been favoring it out on the track" Doc replied. "You've been drifting to the inside, which means you're putting more weight on your front left wheel instead of evenly distributing it." "I have not!" Lightning said indignantly. He secretly knew Doc was right, but he did not want to admit it. "Deny it all you want, Kiddo" Doc said. "But I have it on tape. I can show you if you want me to." "I'm good" Lightning said unhappily. "Alright, alright, I admit it. It's been bothering me a little" he said. "But this is my last season, so it doesn't really matter that much." "Sure it does" Doc said. "It may be your last season, but you still have a lot of races left before the Dinoco 400. Don't get too cocky about it. You know better than anyone how easy it is for you to break that axle. One sharp turn, and you could lose the piston cup. It would be a shame, it being your last season and all." "That's true" Lightning admitted, pulling up to his trailer and knocking on the side to wake Rayne up. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty!" he called. "It's time to get ready for school!" "I'm already up!" Rayne called back.

Ten seconds later, Rayne rolled down the ramp and drove over to where her father and surrogate grandfather were waiting. "What were you doing in there?" Lightning asked. "Watching television" Rayne replied. "What's on at seven-thirty in the morning?" Lightning asked. "Nothing really" Rayne replied. "The news" "How are you feeling?" Doc asked. "A little sore, but good" Rayne said smiling. "Well, we need to get you to school" Lightning said. "It wouldn't make a very good first impression if you were late to your first day." "I know" Rayne said. "I'm going." "You don't want me to come along?" Lightning asked, slightly hurt. He never had the joy of taking his daughter to her first day of school because he had been out racing when school started. He had been looking forward to doing it today. "Dad, I'll be fine" Rayne said. "I need to make some friends so I don't have to spend all my time around you two." "Oh, thanks" Lightning said, slightly taken aback on his daughter's attitude towards he and Doc. "Dad, I'd drive you two crazy, and you guys would drive me crazy. It's a mutual relationship" Rayne said. "Besides, I'm kind of excited." "Okay, okay" Lightning said. "I get it. Go ahead, but I'm going to watch you train today." "Well, duh" Rayne said. "All crew chiefs assist with training. It's mandatory for them to." "First of all, young lady, watch your tone." Lightning warned his daughter. "And secondly, Doc is your crew chief, not me. I don't need that pressure in addition to everything else I have to worry about." "Okay" Rayne said. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later." "Bye" Lightning said. "Have fun!" "Will do!" Rayne called as she drove away. Lightning watched his daughter drive away, feeling a pang of sadness. She was growing up so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday she was a three-year-old, attempting to go over thirty miles an hour for the first time, or a ten-year-old trying to sneak out to go tractor tipping with Mater. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked, glancing over to where Lightning was sitting, he looked like he was lost. "Huh? Oh! I'm fine" Lightning replied. "They just grow up really fast." Doc laughed. "They sure do, Kiddo" Doc said "It makes me wish that Sally and I had more kids than just Rayne" Lightning said.

Doc pulled up next to Lightning and said "You know you and Sally are still young enough that you can still have more children if you want to." Cars could have children well into their 60s and 70s with out any suffering any health effects. "Michael or I can easily reverse your vasectomy" he said. "No, Sally and I decided that we only wanted one child. That's why I had the procedure done" Lightning said. About a year after Rayne was born, Lightning and Sally sat down and very seriously discussed having more children. After Lightning saw how much pain Sally was in during delivery, he did not wish to put her through that again. Zoë said the second and following pregnancies and labors after are normally easier for the mother, but she there was cases where they have been harder on them. Lightning also felt guilty leaving Sally to raise Rayne by herself while he was out racing. He hired a nanny to help Sally but, still felt bad about leaving Sally alone with Rayne.


	11. Lightning's Vasectomy(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 11.-Lightning's Vasectomy-(KV)

 _Flashback:_ Doc and Lightning were sitting out at Willies Butte. It was a week after they had come home after Lightning won his second piston cup. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Doc asked. "Yeah… am I doing the right thing Doc?" Lightning asked. "That's a personal question Kid, only you can answer that" Doc said. "I can only offer medical advice." "What's your advice?" Lightning asked "Vasectomies are very safe and effective. It will only take a few hours in Michael's office and you will be awake the entire time. It won't affect your racing or once you heal, your sex" Doc said. "You're kind of young to have this done, but I have preformed it on males as young as eighteen. "Mack and I have had long conservations about it. He said that he had his vasectomy done at twenty." Lightning explained "He basally talked me in to it. He's one of the happiest guys I know." "If you and Sally change your mind and want more children, it can be easily reserved." "Thanks Doc, but we are not having any more children. It almost killed me so see Sally in that much pain." Lightning said, Doc opened his mouth to say something, but Lightning cut him off." I know what you're going to say. I understand that second pregnancies and labor, are supposed to be easer, but I'm not going to chance it. What worries me the most is I'm going start gaining weight. I read the information that Michael gave me said that weight gain is possible." "Kid, it is yours and Sally's choice" Doc said. "If you have made up your mind, than do it. I'll support any choice you'll make. As for gaining weight, you normally gain weight during the off season anyway, so I wouldn't worry about that. I'll be performing a surgery tomorrow morning as well. So you are on your own, or do you want me to cancel it and hold your tire the entire time." "No Doc, I can't have you cancel a surgery." Lightning said "Sally is coming with me, and she can hold my tire. I'll see you later Doc" Bye Kid" Doc said as Lightning drove away.

Lightning drove home slowly, his mind on his surgery tomorrow morning. "Hi, Stickers!" Sally said as he rolled though the front door. He kissed his wife and parked next to her. Sally was couch nursing Rayne. "Do you want to hold her?" "Absolutely" Lightning said. Sally laid Rayne on his hood. Rayne looked at her father, she smiled and cooed. Sally caressed Lightning side. "Okay, what's wrong?" Sally said "You're normally very happy when you're holding Rayne." "Nothing really, I'm just nervous about tomorrow morning." Lightning said "I'm starting to have second thoughts." "Light, it's okay and it's normal to be nervous" Sally said. "I'll be right by your side so there is noting to worry about." Sally kissed her husband and caressed his fender. Lightning put his daughter on the floor. Her favorite toy was on the other side of the room. Rayne tried to crawl across the floor with little success, she let out a squeal of frustration. Sally got her toy and sat it down next to her. Rayne smiled at her mother and she happily laid on the floor and played with it. "Yep, she's defiantly your daughter" Sally said. "She has the same goofy smile you do." "You think I have a goofy smile?" Lightning asked. "Sometimes, do you have everything packed for tomorrow?" Sally asked "I'll help you if your not." "Yes, I think so." Lightning said as he pointed to small bag sitting on the floor. "I had Doc go though it this afternoon to make sure that I had everything.

After dinner: For some reason Rayne was getting fussy and nothing Lightning did cheered her up. "There's one thing that always works." Sally said and picked up Rayne. Sally put her in a harness and then attached the harness to a weird looking frame. "Watch…" Sally said and she genially pushed down on Rayne's hood and then let go. Rayne jumped about an inch off the floor. Once she came down Rayne jumped again giggling happily. Rayne jumped up and down doing little artistic things with her tires when her she was in the air. Sometimes her jump would cause her to spin around causing her to squeal with joy. "I've discovered that Rayne loves to jump, she'll do that for hours if I let her." Sally said "I think that we have a ballerina on our tires." "Or a kangaroo" Lightning said as he watched his daughter jumping happily. A few hours later: Lightning picked Rayne up and changed her diaper. As always, he struggled with it but he managed to get it on her with out making a huge mess…this time. Sally gave Rayne her bedtime bottle and put her in her crib for the night. Lightning and Sally spent a quiet night watching a movie and then they then went to bed themselves.

The alarm went off at five. Lightning crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. He turned on the shower to get warm. He went to bag and pulled out the special soap that Michael had given him. Lightning went back to the shower and washed his privets with the soap. When he was done, Lightning went back to the master bedroom only to see that Sally was gone. He grabbed the bag and headed down to the kitchen. The nanny, a black hackney carriage, greeted him as soon as she saw him. "Good morning Lightning!" Penny said in her British accent. Rayne gurgled happily when she saw her father. "Good morning Penny, good morning Rayne" Lightning said as he set the bag on the counter. He went over and pored himself a cup of coffee. Sally sat at kitchen table, reading the paper. "Do you want anything to eat?" Sally offered. "No, Doc has advised me not to eat anything this morning. I might vomit during the procedure." An hour later: It was time to leave. Rayne's parents kissed her goodbye, left Penny final instructions, and then headed to Michael's office.

At seven, Lightning and Sally arrived at Michael's office. His nurse, Becky greeted them warmly. Lightning's vasectomy was the first procedure of the day and she immediately showed them to an exam room. "Lightning, I need you to take your codpiece off and get on the table, Dr. Shoemaker will be in shortly." She attached a sensor to Lightning's side, and the other end to a monitor. "What is that for?" Lightning asked. "Dr. Shoemaker likes to monitor all his patients' vitals, it's just for precaution." Becky said and then left the room. Lightning took off his codpiece and nervously drove on to the exam table and Sally covered him with a sheet. A few minutes later, Michael arrived. "How are you feeling today Lightning?" Michael asked. "Nervous, Doc, very nervous" Lightning said. "That's totally understandable." Michael said as he washed his tires in the sink. "Do you have any last questions before we get started?" "No" Lightning nervously said. Becky approached Lightning she had a vile and a small glass of orange juice with her. "This is valium, it is a sedative that will help you to relax" She said. "I need for you to take it before we start the procedure. Hudson said that you normally gag when taking medicine. Sip on the orange juice after you take the valium, it will help you get the medicine taste out of your mouth." "I don't know if I'm allowed to take something like that" Lightning said. "It's okay, Lightning, I had Hudson check the racing regulations, the sedative will be out of your system before your next race." "Okay Doc, if you're sure." Lightning said as he took the valium, swallowing it in one gulp. As expected, he gagged on it and then took a sip of the orange juice. Becky drove under Lightning. "Okay, Lightning, I'm going to inject the local anesthesia now." She said "You will feel a slight burning sensation." Lightning groaned in pain as he felt the needle poke him.

Five minutes later: "Lightning can you feel me touching you?" Becky asked, while probing him scrotum. "No" Lightning said "I can't feel anything." "Good" Michael said. "Then we're ready to begin." Becky swabbed Lightning's scrotum with iodine. "You might feel some tugging and pulling, but nothing else." Lightning found out he was struggling to stay awake. "Okay" he said groggily. Sally held Lightning's tire as Michael made a small incision in Lightning's scrotum. He pulled out a small section of vas deferens, cut in two, and sealed it shut. Michael then moved to the other testicle and did the some thing. He closed the incisions with small stitches. "Okay Lightning, I'm all done" Michael said. "Your stitches should disappear in a week to ten days. Becky will get you some ice, you'll need to stay here for a few hours to recover."


	12. Speed Duel With Storm(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 12.-Speed Duel With Storm-

A few minutes later: Becky retuned with a small bag of ice. First, she put a lightweight but tight fitting codpiece on Lightning. She took the bag of ice and placed it genially agent his scrotum. Lightning was dosing when she put the ice on him, and he jumped in shock. "It's alright, Lightning" Becky said "It's just me." "Can I go home now?" Lightning drowsily asked "I hurt down there." "Some pain is to be expected" Becky said. "You need to fully recover from the valium before I will allow you to go home. Just relax, the ice should help with the pain. I'll come back shortly to see how you are doing." Two hours later: Lightning was fully awake and wanting to go home. Becky returned and examined him. "Everything looks good, you can go home now. I have some instructions for you. Becky said "Go home and rest, it's normal to have some swelling, bruising and minor pain in your scrotum. Leave the tight fitting codpiece on for a few days, it will help control the swelling. If you need to take the codpiece off, you can, but keep your scrotum supported with some rolled up towels. Ice is the best thing for pain, you can take an over the counter pain medication if you need it. Keep the area dry for the next twenty-four hours. No training, racing, sex or ejaculating for a week. Complications may include: Infection at the site of the incisions. Sperm leaking from a vas deferens into the tissue around it and forming a small lump, called sperm granuloma. This condition is usually not painful, and it can be treated with rest and pain medication. Surgery may be needed to remove the granuloma. In addition, inflammation of the tubes that move sperm from the testicles called epidiymitis. If you develop any of these complications, call us immediately. Do you have any questions?" "No" Lightning groaned, the local anesthesia had worn off and he was in pain. "All right you have a check up in two weeks." As planned, Mack arrived to take him home. Doc was finished his surgery and came to check up on Lightning as he was rolling into his trailer. "Well how did it go?" Doc asked "It went great, but my balls really hurt" Lightning complained. "That's normal" Doc said "Go home, take some pain medication and just rest. I'll come by tonight to see how your doing" Doc said. Mack took Lightning home. A few months later: Tests proved that Lightning was sterile. _-End of flash back_

"Now, I want you to get fitted for a stabilizer brace, so we don't take any chances. You do not want to break down in any races this season. You need to go out with a bang." Doc said Lightning groaned "Doc those things are so uncomfortable, and they rub my axle raw!" "Better raw than broken" Doc countered. Lightning nodded his hood in agreement. "That's true" he admitted. "But it still burns like hell." "I think that's what they call 'suffering for your art," Doc said, giving Lightning a half-smile. "God knows you've done enough of that over the years." "You can say that again" Lightning laughed. That afternoon, Lightning went to the track to watch Rayne train. Doc and Rayne was already there, she looked very nervous. "Did you change into your racing gear?" Doc asked "You need to get used to wearing them." "Yeah" she said "Right before I came to the track." "How do they feel?" Doc asked "Are they rubbing anywhere?" "No" Rayne said as she adjusted her breastplate. "Just awkward." Doc had sand filled weights and he attached them to her axles. "What are those?" Rayne asked "And what are they for?" "These are axle weights." Doc said as he finished attaching them. "They will help you build strength." "I feel stiff and weighed down" Rayne complained after Doc had attached them. "That's normal" Doc said "Give yourself a few weeks to get used to them. Now let's test your commutation system." Doc drove upon his stand and put on his headset. "Can you hear me?" Doc asked "Yeah." Rayne said with out using her microphone. "You're standing right next to me." Doc just glared at her. "Rayne, dear" Lightning said as he drove up to her and adjusted her microphone. "Did you hear him, thought the comm." "OH!" Rayne said "Yes, I did." "Then tell him that." Lightning coached "Using your commutation system." "Yes, Doc" Rayne said into her microphone." "Good Kid" Doc said "Now head to the track. Let's see what you can do."

Rayne had a hard, but nervous expression on her face that showed she was ready to show what she could do to her classmates. Lightning headed to the observation box to watch Rayne train. To Lightning's dismay, Rayne was one of only two female racecars in the class, the other being Hollister's daughter, Anna. Lucky Rayne had quickly formed a friendship with a few others cars. One being a twenty-year old racing official named Chanti. Rayne said she sounded like Grandpa Riley. It turned out that she was from Waterford, Ireland. Like Lightning, she is a natural red-hood(redhead), with gorgeous purple flames running down her sides. Lightning's focus shifted from his daughter to Storm. He was warming up, as well going around the track at about seventy miles an hour. He had a bored expression on his face, as though seventy was not nearly fast enough. His movements were fluid and graceful; he shifted gears without breaking stride, and increased his speed to about one hundred miles an hour, increasing the intensity of his warm up. Storm had a self-satisfied smirk pasted on his face now, as if he knew how good he was. Lightning changed his focus back to Rayne. She was also warming up, also going around the track at seventy-five miles an hour. She did several laps at that speed, and then like Storm had, she increased her speed to about one hundred miles per hour.

The thirteen painted on Rayne's side gave off the impression she was already a junior racer, comfortable and accustomed to the track. Lightning had to admit; even the electric blue flames on her sides gave a nice effect. After a couple warm laps at one hundred, Rayne slowed down to talk to Doc. Every few seconds, Rayne would nod her hood; giving Lightning, the impression Doc was giving her instructions about something. Rayne stopped at the starting line and waited for Doc's signal. To Lightning, it looked as though Doc had Rayne practicing sprints. Lightning waited anxiously for Rayne to start. At Doc's signal, Rayne flew away from the starting line. She burned rubber for half a second, got a grip on the asphalt, and shot away. Rayne tore up the short stretch of track, carefully maneuvering around her classmates who were traveling at slower speeds than she was. She drove deep into turn one and shot out of it. Rayne slowed slightly going down the short side of the track due to some traffic, but regained her momentum going into turn two, which she completed in the slingshot fashion, much like turn one. Doc was right; Rayne had talent even at her young age. Lightning still was not convinced he wanted Rayne racing in the junior league. Rayne was small for a racecar, but on the other hand, she had natural ability and blistering speed. He decided to wait and see how she did in her first race, then see she how she felt about racing. After losing a few races, she might change her mind about racing. Lightning shifted his attention to Storm for a moment. Storm was watching Rayne with a mildly interested expression on his face, he never let his cool gray eyes leave Rayne. He seemed to absorb her every move. There was a slightly awed look on his sly visage, as thought he did not expect Rayne to be that impressive on the track. Lightning felt a sense of pride at the look of surprise on Storm's face. His daughter would be the one who will introduce an element of racing to Storm, that nobody thought would be possible.

Turning his attention back on Rayne, Lightning watched her complete turn four and start flying down the homestretch. When she got close to the finish, Lightning saw a silver streak flash in the corner of his eye. It was Storm, racing up behind Rayne, challenging her to a speed duel. Out of her peripheral vision, Rayne must have seen Storm flying up beside her, because instead of slowing down, she increased her speed. Lightning watched the clash from the observation box, fear and panic exploding in his tank. He watched as Storm gained on Rayne to where they were even. Storm started pulling away from Rayne, but Rayne returned the dare with another burst of speed, overtaking Storm once again. "Come on, Rayne" Lightning mumbled, watching his daughter rip around the track. He found that he was rooting for his daughter as if it was an actual race. Lightning glanced at Doc for a moment, knowing he would be furious with Rayne for pulling this stunt. To his surprise, Doc was talking into his intercom system with a calm expression on his face, as if he was giving her instructions. Lightning looked back to his daughter and Chick's son, who were speeding into turn three. Storm had fallen slightly behind, but coming out of the turn, Rayne faltered slightly. Storm took advantage of his competition's mistake and shot into the lead. Rayne's hood was even with Storm's back tires. Lightning knew Rayne would not have enough time to regain the lead. She stayed that distance from the lead until both cars crossed the finish line. Rayne's taillights came on as she slowed down and drove back to Doc, a defeated expression on her face. Lightning rushed out of the observation box and down to the pit area, where Doc was talking to Rayne with a grim expression on her face.


	13. Rayne's First Race(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 13.-Rayne's First Race-

"What in the world were you thinking?" Lightning asked when he finally got close enough to talk to her. "You could have gotten yourself killed out there! This is exactly why I didn't want you racing in the first place!" "Dad!" Rayne said "Relax!" "I'm not going to relax after that little stunt!" Lightning said. "If you got hurt, I could never forgive myself!" "Dad!" Rayne said. "Doc told me to go for it! It was all part of our plan. You're going to give the plan away if you're too loud!" "What plan?" Lightning asked, lowering his volume considerably. "I wasn't aware there was a plan." "If you had given us a chance to explain, you'd know, Kiddo" Doc said, smiling slightly. "We're planning to surprise Storm. If he doesn't know what's coming, we'll be able to throw him a curveball." "I meant to lose traction coming out of that turn." Rayne explained quietly, making sure no one overheard her. "And I wasn't going my top speed either." "Oh!" said Lightning, feeling rather stupid. "I was just worried you were going to get hurt." "Me racing is going to be a lot more intense than a one lap speed duel" Rayne said. "That was nothing compared to what it will be on Saturday." "I know" Lightning sighed. "What time do you have to be back in class?" "I have just enough time to change back unto my regular gear, and get to class" Rayne said. "I'll see you two at six." "We'll see you at six" Lightning said, watching Rayne drive into his trailer to change. "Your daughter handled herself well, Rookie" Doc said, glancing over to Lightning. "I had her sprinting in hopes that Storm would challenge her like that. We need to give him some false confidence." "Okay" Lightning said. "That sounds like a good idea. It should get her a pretty good finish in her first race." "Let's hope the plan works" Doc replied gruffly.

For Lightning, the next few days flew by. Before he knew it, it was Saturday, and the emotions were running high at Lightning's trailer. "What if I finish last?" Rayne fretted as she paced in front of Lightning and Doc. "I'll embarrass myself and you two." "You'll do fine" Lightning assured his daughter. "You've been training consistently, and you drive well on this track. There's no reason why you wouldn't do well." "But what if I lose?" Rayne asked. "Then you lose" Doc said simply. "You probably won't win today; not many cars win their debut race." "Dad did" Rayne said, continuing to pace. "And he lost miserably in his second race" Doc countered. "You never know. If you have a good day, that's great. If not, then we move onto the next race." Rayne nodded. She quit pacing and gazed at the track with a distracted expression on her face. Lightning gently nudged his daughter. "You'll be fine" he said. "Come on" Doc said "I need to check your weight." A short drive later, Rayne nervously drove on to the scales. As predicted, she was still underweight. "What am I going to do?" Rayne said. "Are they going to let me race today?" "Yes" Doc said. "However I'm going to have to use the axle weights to make you heavy enough." "Is that legal?" Rayne asked "I don't want to be disqualified!" "Yes" Doc said. "The junior league rules allows 'artificial' weight." Doc had brought along the weights. He attached the weights to all four axles. "You have trained well in them" Doc said. "You should not have a problem."

"All Junior Racers, please make your way to the track for the official weigh in!" the loud speaker called. Rayne whimpered quietly. She looked nervously from her father, to Doc, and back to her father. All the other teenagers began filing to the judges' stand. "Come on" Doc said "We need to check your weight; we might need to adjust the axle weights a little." Doc and Rayne drove to the official scale. Rayne nervously waited for turn. When it was her turn, she nervously drove on to the scale. To Rayne's dismay, she was still ten pounds under weight. "Rayne… relax" Doc said quietly "Your weight is in the acceptable range." "You mean I can race?" Rayne asked a little relieved. "Yep, go get 'em, Kiddo" Doc said, smiling at the fifteen-year-old. "I'll see you in a little while" Lightning said. "Good luck, Sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the fender for luck. "Thanks" Rayne said in a small voice. She pulled away from Lightning and Doc and followed the procession of the other junior racers to the track. Rayne was starting from the back of the pack. Because she was new to racing, she did not get a pre-determined spot. The better a racer did in their previous race, the better starting position they got in the next one. The car who won the previous race always started from the front inside position.

Lightning watched his daughter intently as she drove out onto the track. She drove shakily onto the smooth pavement. "No matter how tough she acts, she's always nervous about trying something new." Lightning said, smiling slightly. "Now who does that sound like?" Doc asked, looking sideways at Lightning. Lightning laughed and said "Me, of course." Doc headed to his crew chief's stand. Lightning was still bothered by the thought that Rayne would get hurt on the track. "Lightning!" called a voice from behind him. Lightning turned around to see Kori Turbowitz and her camera crew pull up behind him. "Hey, Kori" Lightning said, greeting the reporter he had forged a close friendship with over the years. "How are you?" "Pretty good" Kori replied. "What about you?" "A little nervous" Lightning admitted. Kori smiled. "Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" she asked. "Not at all" Lightning commented. "We have a few minutes before the race starts anyway." "Okay, good" Kori said. "What made you decide to let your daughter race? My crew chief and my wife talked me into it" Lightning admitted. "Doc said he saw potential in her and wanted to train her, but I was reluctant. When I talked it over with Sally, she agreed with Doc, so I finally gave in." "You didn't want Rayne racing?" Kori inquired. "It's not that I don't want her racing," Lightning said. "Rayne loves racing. I'm just worried she'll get hurt. After all the injures I've gone through, it makes me nervous. It's her first race, so it should be interesting." "It's understandable" Kori assured him. "How big of a fight do you think she'll put up against the other race cars?" "I guess we'll find out, huh" Lightning said, glancing back to the track. "She's been training well, and we hope that carries over to today." "I'm sure it will" Kori said, smiling at Lightning. "Thanks for your time, Lightning." "No problem, Kori" Lightning said, returning the smile and facing the track once again. Rayne looked composed and confident now, but she had an absolutely terrified look in her eyes that showed her true emotion. Lightning smiled. He had the same problem when he was younger; no matter how calm he tried to look, his eyes always showed his true emotion.

The racing official raised the green flag. When it was dropped, the young racecars shot out onto the track. "Do you hear me, Kiddo?" Lightning heard Doc ask through the intercom was a brief pause, and then Doc said "Good." "How are you feeling, Rookie?" Doc asked. "Okay" Lightning said absent-mindedly, his eyes glued to the track. "Not you" Doc said, glancing at Lightning briefly. "I was talking to your daughter." "Oh, sorry" Lightning replied. "What did she say?" "Extremely nervous, to the point that she feels like that she is going to vomit." Doc said, smiling slightly. He turned his attention back to Rayne. "Just try swallowing a few times. It's all right, we are going to treat the race like it was a training session. Take a deep breath and relax there is a lot of racing left." An half an hour later: Lightning saw that Rayne was blocked in the middle of the pack. She did not look happy about it either. Rayne saw an opening ahead of her and quickly sped through it. This gave her more room to move to the head of the pack, where Storm was dominating. "Good" Lightning murmured. "Tell her to drift to the inside, Doc. "There's less ground to cover to get to the front." "I was about to say the same thing, Kiddo" Doc said. He pressed the button for his headset to talk to Rayne. "Rayne, drift inside a little, it's faster." Although Lightning could not hear Rayne's response, he saw it. Rayne moved to the inside and passed several cars, ending up in fifth place. "She knows what she's doing out there, that's for sure" Doc said. "She's a natural." "Don't jinx her" Lightning said as Rayne passed two more cars. The next one hundred laps went smoothly. Rayne was in second place behind Storm. She was racing incredibly well, avoiding two collisions that would have otherwise been considered unavoidable. There were ten laps left in the race, and it was about time for Rayne to make her move. "Okay, Kiddo" Doc said. "Start accelerating a little, it's about time to fight for the lead."


	14. Good News, Bad News(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 14.-Good News, Bad News-

Lightning saw his daughter begin to shorten the six-length lead Storm had over her. At the five lap warning, Rayne was approaching Storm's bumper. She pulled up to his side, only to have Storm shoot away, showing the same raw speed he had shown earlier in the week. "That's it" Lightning said, crestfallen. He tore his eyes away from the track, contemplating how he was going to console his daughter. "Rookie" Doc said slowly. "What?" Lightning asked glumly. "You might want to take a look at your daughter." Doc said, and edge of excitement in his usually gruff voice. Lightning turned back to the track and nearly had an engine attack at what he saw. Rayne was tearing up the track. Her blue eyes no longer showed her fear and insecurity, oh no. They were set in a glare that showed nothing but determinism. Rayne was going faster than Lightning had ever seen her go before. She quickly caught up with Storm again, this time getting even with him. Number thirteen and number seven looked like purple and silver bullets, streaking around the track at near piston cup speeds.

Going into the final lap, Storm responded to Rayne's challenge with another burst of speed, but Rayne was quick to react. The teenagers sped around turns one, two, and three completely synchronized. Going into turn four, Rayne drove a little deeper than Storm did, losing ground. Storm took the lead. Lightning groaned and turned away from the track again. "Lightning!" Doc said. "Look!" Lightning turned back to the track and nearly had an engine attack again. Rayne had used her signature move. She ripped out of the turn and shot down the track, overtaking Storm half a second before the finish line. "She did it!" Lightning exclaimed. "Doc, she did it!" The crowd around the track, although considerably smaller than Piston Cup audiences, roared. "Great job, Kiddo" Doc said, smiling proudly. "Your dad and I will meet you in victory lane." Lightning drove quickly to victory lane, ignoring the reporters that mobbed around him, bombarding Lightning with questions. Sure enough, the racing officials grabbed Rayne as soon a she did a few cool down laps and gave her a drug test. Lightning entered victory lane, where Rayne was accepting her prize. Once she had her trophy, she answered a few questions from the press. After she was done answering questions, she turned around. At the sight of her father, Rayne's face lit up. She drove over to Lightning and engulfed him in a huge hug. "I did it!" Rayne said ecstatically. She was trembling from all the excitement. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart" Lightning said happily. "Hold still Kid" Doc growled "I need to take your axle weights off." "Please do" Rayne said. "I think that the one on my left rear axle has rubbed a sore spot." Doc took off the weights and found out that the weights did rub a few sore spots on her axles. He applied a medicated cream on them. "There, that should make you feel better" Doc said. "I'm hoping that you will only need to use the weights for a another week or two."

"Congratulations, Rayne" A red and purple car dove up to them. "On winning your first race." "Hi Chanti!" Rayne squealed happily, "I did it." "Yes you did." Chanti said "I knew you could do it. I think that Storm officially has a challenger to his domcance of the junior league." Rayne suddenly remember her manners "Dad, this is my best friend Chanti" Rayne said "Chanti this is my dad, his name is Lightning." "Cén chaoi a 'bhfuil tú? (I'm glad to meet you.)" "Lightning asked "Rayne Tá labhair a lán faoi tú. Tá mé sásta a bhuail ar deireadh tú (Rayne has talked a lot about you. I'm glad to finally met you.)" "Tá áthas orm bualadh leat freisin (I'm glad to meet you too.)" Chanti responded. "Hey!" Rayne cut in. "I have no idea what you two are saying. The only time I get to hear Irish is when dad talks to grandpa, which is not often." "So you're saying that you want to learn Irish" Chanti asked. "Yeah" Rayne said "I wanted to talk to dad about dropping French and picking up Irish. My old school did not offer it." "Rayne I can teach you" Lightning said "I know, but until a week ago" Rayne said "I did not see you that much." "If you want to switch, that's fine by me." Lightning commented. "I got to go" Chanti said. "So here's your first lesson in Irish…Slán agat, mo chara (Goodbye, my friend)." "Uh…" Rayne said dumbfounded. "Since Chanti is the one leaving." Lightning said "The proper response is Slán leat(Goodbye)" "Slán leat" Rayne said and waved to Chanti. "Come on let's go back to the trailer" Lightning said "I'll order a pizza to celebrate." "Yummy" was Rayne's only response as they headed back to the trailer.

Rayne's victory did not help her already substantial ego. She would talk to anyone who would listen how she won the race. Rayne talked like if it did not matter to her if she won or lost the race. "It occurred to me in the last few seconds of the race to use my slingshot move." Rayne said to a group of reporters. "I didn't know if it would work, but something told me to do it, and I went with it. It just ended up paying off." "I don't know which would be worse" Lightning said to Doc, Sophia who just flown in for a visit, and Sally who was on the speakerphone "Me having to console her for a defeat, or having to deal with her inflated ego." "Our hyperactive track queen will mellow out eventually" Sally said. "I know, I was just like her at her age." Lightning said dryly. "I'll talk to her later about how to take a win" "That's a good idea." Doc said "When Storm beats her, we don't need a rude awakening." "Yeah" Lightning agreed. "When are you going to come to a race, Sally?" Lightning asked, changing the subject. "I don't know" Sally replied. "Either next week or the week after. It's been fairly slow around here now that you three have left town, but we still have some customers coming through." "Okay" Lightning said with an unhappy sigh. "Sophia and I are headed my trailer for the night" Doc said. "We're in for a big day tomorrow. You should probably hit the sack pretty soon too." "I will" Lightning said. "Night, Doc." "Bye, Doc, Sophia" Sally said. "Bye, Kids," Doc said gruffly before heading to his trailer. "Goodnight Light" Sophia said sweetly. "If the trailer is rocking" Lightning said with a grin "I'm not coming a knocking." "Very funny" Doc said with a grin. "You're jealous that your wife isn't here. I have three words for you, no phone sex." Sophia and Sally laughed. "Well…well no trailer sex for you!" Is all Lightning could come up with. "Kid, I have never been that desperate to get laid" Doc said. "To want to do it in a trailer." Doc and Sophia headed to his trailer for the night.

"So what have you been up to other than the usual?" Lightning asked Sally once Doc's trailer door was shut. "Nothing really" Sally said. "You know as well as I do that Radiator Springs isn't the most exciting place in the world. Your dad called today." "Really, that's great" Lightning said. "I haven't talked to them in awhile, what have they been up to?" "Before I tell you, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is they just got back from their vacation. They spent six weeks in Europe. It sounded like they had fun." "And the bad news" Lightning asked. Sally hesitated for a moment "Come on Sweetheart, tell me. I can handle it." "Ok, as long as you don't go ballistic." Sally said "Riley said that the reason he called is to let me know that Dodger has been granted parole… again. He is being released from prison on Monday. He faxed me the documents to look over. Riley said that he has hired him as a production worker for his movie company, knowing no one will hire him because of his record." "After all the problems that Dodger has caused over the years. They are actually letting him out of prison, and my dad hired him, I know my dad's crazy. I didn't know that he was that crazy." Lightning said. "All I can say is, I hope he's finally grown up. Could you fax the documents to the trailer so I can look at them?" "I can" Sally said. "But it only going to make you mad, and you have to be calm and collected, you have a race tomorrow." "I know, but I want to see them. Lightning said "I want to know why he's being let out of prison. Please Sally, I want to see them. I'm going to be up all night worrying, if I don't see them." "Fine" Sally finally said "I'm sending them to your trailer now, but don't call me in an hour, wanting to me to explain all the legal terms to you. You need to rest and save your energy for the race tomorrow, or did you forget already that this is your last racing season." "I haven't forgotten" Lightning said "I'm confident that I'll win tomorrow. Chick is sitting this race out due to a training injury. I also over heard Sapphire telling her crew chief that she is not feeling good and is considering dropping out of the race. So that cuts down on the major competition for me." "Don't get cocky" Sally said. "When you do, that's when you don't win." "Yes, my Queen" Lightning said "I hear you."

"Enough about by brother" Lightning said. "You need to come to a race and soon." "Why is that?" Sally asked. "Because I really miss you" Lightning said simply. "I'm sure Rayne and Doc miss you too. Sophia has already come for a visit." "I miss all three of you too," Sally said. "It gets really lonely around here when my three favorite cars leave." "And a special part of me _really_ misses you." Lightning said rubbing his codpiece, just then the fax machine in the trailer beeped, signaling that it has revived a fax and began printing it out. "I can imagine it does." Sally said "My girl parts are missing you as well." Lightning's penis jerked to life "Down boy!" Lightning said. He rubbed his codpiece in attempt to settle his penis down. "Oh, did I wake it up?" Sally said playfully, she knew what part of his body he was talking to. "Yes you did, when it comes to you, it's a light sleeper. Anyway, Rayne has run out of people to talk to about her amazing victory, so I need find a pin and deflate her ego a little before the next pair of ears drive by." "That might be a good idea. You might want to talk to her about Dodger, too. She knows he's been in prison, but I don't think she remember what for" Sally said. "Be gentle with her Sweetheart, she can be really sensitive at times. I will be" Lightning said. "It would be hypocritical if I wasn't." "Exactly," Sally said. "Call me later tonight, if it's possible. We can get on Skype and can do something about our _needs_." "I will" Lightning said. "I love you." "I love you too," Sally said. "Bye." "Bye" Lightning said.


	15. Celebrations(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 15.- Celebrations -

Lightning hung up the phone and drove into the trailer to retrieve the fax. He read it for a few minutes. As Sally predicted, Lightning was confused by all the legal phrases and words. He reached for his phone, but stopped. He promised Sally that he would not call her and ask for her to translate it. He flipped thought the pages and found Dodger's mug shot. Lightning was shocked at Dodger's appearance. He was covered in scary tattoos and scars. He looked nothing like Lightning remembered; Dodger in his youth was a hansom man. Lightning sighed and put the papers way, he'll ask Doc to look at it sometime tomorrow. "Hey Rayne" Lightning called. "Come over here for a minute, I need to talk to you about a few things." Rayne shot her father a curious look and rolled over to her father. "What's up?" she asked. "Well," Lightning said, not exactly sure how to start the conversation. "As exciting as it is to win a race, I think you probably need to calm down a little. You raced very well today, and it's exciting that you won your debut, but if there is one unwritten rule in racing that's more important than all the other ones, it's that there is an art to winning and an art to losing. If you lost today, you would be sulking in anger or locking yourself in the trailer and crying your eyes out. Don't brag so much about this. You don't want to make a bad reputation for yourself." "Was I that bad?" Rayne asked, looking slightly worried. "You weren't too bad," Lightning said. "A little narcissistic, but you're excited and everyone knows that. Just think about how you would feel if Storm ran around everywhere bragging about a slim victory." "It wasn't _that_ slim," Rayne said indignantly. "It was pretty slim, Kiddo," Lightning laughed. "If you hadn't executed that slingshot move perfectly, you would have lost." "I guess" Rayne said begrudgingly. "And anyway" Lightning said. "It doesn't matter if you win by ten lengths or half a second. You don't need to brag too much about it." "Okay" Rayne said. "I get it." "Good" Lightning said. He pulled his daughter into a one-sided hug. "You'll learn the rules of the road soon enough." Rayne grinned up at her father. "Eventually, I will" she said.

"Rayne, do you remember Uncle Dodger?" Lightning asked "I know it's been a while and I don't know if you remember him." "He's the one that looks like Grandpa Riley, right, just a little smaller, and has really creepy tattoos." Rayne said "I thought he's in jail." "Yes, that him" Lightning said "Do you why he was sent to prison?" "Didn't he rob a store or something like that" Rayne said "Yes, that's one thing he has done." Lightning explained his relationship with Dodger starting with his childhood. "He has been paroled once before" Lightning said "But he went out drinking and got picked up for public intoxicating and was sent back to prison. It seems that the state of California is willing to give him another chance. Grandpa Riley has hired Dodger to work for him" Lightning said "At the movie studio. If he comes around looking for us, promise me that you stay away from him and tell me. I don't trust him and I have bad feeling that he might try something." "Okay, Dad, I promise" Rayne said "But what if he sneaks up on me and tries to force me to go with him." "I didn't think of that" Lightning said. "We can get some pepper spray or something. I'll have to talk to Doc or Sheriff and get their suggestion. The stadium has plenty of security so you're safe, besides he's not getting out until Monday."

A few hours later: Rayne's stomach growled hungrily. "When are you going to order the pizza? I'm getting really hungry." she asked "Oh, crap!" Lightning said "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I forgot to order one." "It's okay" Rayne said. "Chanti and some of the junior racecars have asked if I could have dinner with them at the track restaurant to celebrate my win." "Sure, go have fun with your friends. Be back at the trailer no later than ten-o-clock." Lightning said "You know my race is tomorrow, so I have to go to bed now. Doc and Sophia are already in his trailer for the night. Don't stay up late, and don't leave the stadium for any reason. Do you need any money for supper?" Lightning asked "No, my 1st place price money was five hundred dollars cash, so I'm good." Rayne said. "Do you have you phone with you?" Lightning asked "Yes Dad, will you stop worrying! I'm going to get some supper. Then I'll come back to the trailer and go to bed" Rayne said. Her answers seemed satisfy Lightning and he backed off. Chanti arrived the trailer and Rayne headed to the restaurant with her.

Lightning rolled into his trailer and yawned, but he found out that he was still too excited about Rayne's victory to settle down. He started thinking of Sally and his penis twitched, hinting at him what it wanted. He called Sally and together they activated their encrypted Skype account. Immediately Sally appeared on the TV in front of him. "Hello, My Queen!" Lightning said as he closed the windows so nobody could look in. "You are looking gorgeous as ever." Sally giggled "You are desperate." Sally joked "Are you alone in the trailer?" "Yes" Lightning said "Rayne headed to dinner to celebrate her win with friends. If I know her, it will be hours before she gets back." "Good" Sally said "This should be fun; we haven't had Skype sex in a while. We have to be quiet; Doc would kill us if he knew that we were doing this on a night before a race." Lightning felt a primordial instinct take hold of him as he watched his wife shoot him a seductive grin. She knew that he had to be worn out before he could settle down and get some sleep.

Some time later: "WOW!" Lightning panted "That was great." "I told you that it would work. Sophia said she does this with Doc all the time" Sally smugly said. "Now, you should be able to get to sleep, but clean yourself up first. I don't want Rayne to find out what we were doing." "I will my Queen" Lightning said lovingly. "Now I understand why Doc has been in such a good mood lately." Sally giggled as Lightning yawned. "Sophia said that there is something about Doc that makes her so horny when she's around him. She said that before meeting Doc, she never really was into having sex that much. It wasn't because she was scared or anything thing like that, Sophia has had plenty of lovers. Doc just blows her mind when they make love. Sophia said that he's the best lover she's ever had. She confessed to me that he has unleashed the nymphomaniac in her." Sally said as Lightning yawned again. "It looks like I've done my job. I need to go and you need to get to sleep." "Yeah thanks to you, I'm pretty tired." Lightning said "I don't think that I'll have any problems getting to sleep now." Lightning and Sally blew kisses to each other before shutting down the account. It was now hot in the trailer and he opened the windows up to let the cool air in. He carefully cleaned himself up and settled down for the night. Lightning didn't want to put his heavy racing codpiece on so soon after his orgasm, so he reached in to another drawer, pulled out a lightweight one and put it on. It wasn't long until he was asleep. A little before ten, Rayne's celebration was winding down and the kids started heading for their trailers. Rayne arrived back at the trailer and yawned hugely, she was more tired that she thought. She opened the trailer as quietly as possible, but it banged on the pavement anyway. Lightning twitched at the noise but remained asleep. Rayne drove into the trailer and shut the door. She noticed that her dad had opened the windows. It was cool night and she shut them about halfway. Rayne yawned again as she too settled down for the night.


	16. Rayne's Security(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 16.- Rayne's Security-

The next morning, Lightning slowly woke up. He looked at the clock and it was eight-o-clock. Lightning was surprised that Doc was not banging on the side of his trailer and demanding that he wake up. Lightning's penis hummed happily this morning, and it made him feel wonderful. He had to hand it to Sally, he actually felt like he had sex with her last night. Rayne was at the end of the trailer and he had to wake her up so he could get out. He and Rayne rolled out of his trailer and stretched his bad axle, which was already aching. He glanced over to Doc's trailer, but the door was still shut, signifying he and Sophia was still asleep. This was very strange, in the nearly twenty years of Doc and Lightning's partnership, Lightning knew Doc had never slept past seven or seven-thirty, except times when he was sick with the flu. "I'm still tired" Rayne complained. "I'm going back to bed, wake me in a few hours." Lightning shrugged to himself and drove to the restaurant, and got his breakfast to go. Lightning then drove to the tent where necessities were sold. He bought a newspaper and a candy bar. Lightning then drove back to his trailer and did some light stretching exercises. He parked outside of his trailer and read the paper cover to cover. Lightning saw that Doc's trailer was rocking ever so slightly, he immediately knew what Doc and Sophia was doing in the trailer. "I guess the no sex during the racing season." Lightning said to himself. "Doesn't apply to you."

By the time Lightning finished his breakfast and the paper, Doc still hadn't appeared, but the trailer had stopped rocking. Lightning did a few more stretching exercises and put on the brace Doc ordered for him. He did not like wearing the brace, but if it would prevent another break, he would wear it. Ten minutes later, Doc and Sophia rolled out of his trailer. "Hey, Sleeping Beauties" Lightning greeted them. "Morning' Rookie" Doc replied groggily. "Are you recovered from your actives in your trailer?" Lightning asked, smiling hugely "It's none of your business" Doc said, taking the paper Lightning had finished. He parked next to Lightning and opened the paper. Lightning stared at his crew chief. "I thought that you said that you weren't desperate" he said playfully. "Do it in your trailer, and on race day as well." "I wasn't the one who was desperate. Besides, I'm not the one out on the track." Doc said skimming the page while trying to avoid making eye contact with Lightning." "I had no choice to submit to Sophie demands. She was at the end of the trailer and wasn't going to let me out until I serviced her." "TMI, Doc, TMI(AN: TMI-too much information) I hope you haven't spent all your energy on banging her." Lightning said "I'm going to 'need you' in few hours." "The race is in three hours" Doc said. "That's enough time for me to fully recover." "I'm going to get us something to eat." Sophia said driving up to them. She gave Doc a quick kiss on the fender. "Can I get you anything Light?" "No thanks Sophie, I've already eaten." Lightning said. Sophia left for the track restaurant to get some breakfast.

"Hey, there's an article in here about Rayne." Doc said as he read the paper. "Yeah, I read it," Lightning said. "It's only a race recap. Speaking of Rayne, I need to get her up." "They seem to have good stuff to say" Doc said "Rayne McQueen, fifteen-year-old daughter to veteran racecar, Lightning McQueen, won her debut yesterday after an intense speed duel against the division champion, Storm Hicks." "Hey, Rayne" Lightning called as he banged on the side of the trailer. "It's time to get up." "Okay, okay" Rayne said from inside the trailer. "I'm getting up." Satisfied that Rayne was awake, Lightning returned to Doc. "I'm surprised that she's won her debut race." Lightning said "I don't think you're giving the kid enough credit." Doc said "It's not that I'm not giving her enough credit." Lightning sighed. "I'm just cautious. Over the years, I've seen many cars begin their careers with a bang. Then crash, literally and figuratively, shortly thereafter." "That's true. I've seen the same thing happen" Doc said. "But maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt. Her confidence level relies a lot on her perception of how much confidence you have in her. Just think about how you'd feel if I had a ton of doubts in your racing abilities." "Oh, I see what you mean" Lightning said, realization hitting him. Over the past week, he had only expressed skepticism to Rayne rather than showing faith in her. "She needs to know you believe she can race and win" Doc said. "If you don't tell her, she'll be insecure on the track. This can cause serious problems, which I'm sure you know." "Yeah" Lightning said. "From now on I'll make sure she knows I have tons of confidence in her abilities. Could you look at this. You have a legal degree, I can't make head or tails out of it, to me it's all gibberish. I had Sally fax it to me after you and Sophia went to bed, it's about Dodger."

Doc looked over the fax. "In a nutshell" Doc said. "Dodger has been granted parole." "So, it means he can leave the state of California." Lightning asked "Well, yes and no" Doc said "He can, but he has to ask his probation officer first. There are a few things that he has to do to stay out of prison. The first thing he has to do is find a job…" "That's not going to be a problem" Lightning said cutting in. "Dad hired Dodger to work for him. I don't think that it was a smart choice, but it's Dad's company. However, I'm a little worked about Sally's and Rayne's safety. Is there any thing we can do?" "No, not legally. Dodger has not made any credible threats agent you or your family" Doc said. "The only thing I suggest is beefing up security." "Can Rayne carry pepper spray or something like that." Lightning asked. "I need to check the racing guidelines" Doc said. "I don't know off the top of my hood, if Rayne is allowed to carry anything like that during a race. I would look into getting a trailer lock." "A what?" Lightning asked "The ramp to the trailer already has a lock." "No, this kind of lock goes on the trailer's hitch" Doc said. "It is designed so nobody can hook on to the trailer and pull it a way when Mack isn't around." "Oh!" Lightning said "I need to talk to him or Abby then. I'm getting your trailer one too. You're my and Rayne's crew chief, I wouldn't put it past Dodger to target you as well." "I think you're over reacting, Kiddo" Doc said. "But if it makes you feel comfortable, then I guess it's ok with me. We'll have to worry about getting them later, right now we have to get you ready for the race." Lightning just shook his hood yes and followed Doc to his pit.

At one o'clock that afternoon, Lightning was on the track and making final preparations for the race. Rayne was in the pits with Doc. "Okay Rayne" Doc said. "You should learn a lot from watching the race. If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask. Depending on what's happening on the track, it might take me a minute or two to answer you." Rayne nodded her hood, letting Doc know that she was listening to him. Lightning was settled into the number two spot beside Sapphire, who was had the pole potion. Even though she was feeling ill, Sapphire wanted to race. Tex Dinoco who owned Sapphire's racing team was worried about her and he asked the track doctor examine her before she headed to the track, which he did. Other than having a slight fever, the doctor felt that she was well enough to race. Since this was a two hundred and fifty lap sprint. Lightning watched the racing official with the green flag. As soon as it was dropped, he shot out onto the track, Sapphire right beside him. "Good break, Kiddo" Doc said. "Thanks" Lightning replied as Sapphire shot past him and settled in front of him. Lightning did not object, remained in her draft for about one hundred laps. "Come on in for a pit stop, Rookie" Doc said. "There is a wreck in turn three so we have a caution flag." "Okay" Lightning said. He pulled off the track and into his pit. As soon as he came to a stop, the pit crew got right to work. Thirty seconds later: "Thanks!" Lightning called as he shot away from his pit and back onto the track to resume his position in second place. For the next ninety laps, the race went smoothly. "Okay, Kiddo" Doc said over the intercom when there were ten laps left in the race. "Start making your move." Lightning increased his speed and started to gain on Sapphire. He moved to the outside and started to pass her. When Sapphire saw Lightning coming, she quickly shut him out. When he was shut out, Lightning shot to the inside and overtook Sapphire. Over the years, this had become Lightning's signature move, and the cars in the stadium roared their approval. The only negative effect the move had was that it was very stressful on Lightning's bad axle. Immediately a searing pain flared his axle, Lightning gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. "Good work, Rookie. Sapphire might be feeling ill, but she's not racing like it." Doc said "Sapphire is a tough racecar" Lightning said. "She races hard no matter how she feels. For the remaining laps, Lightning and Sapphire battled for the lead.


	17. The Announcement

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 17. -The Announcement-

Lightning led the last lap of the race and ended up winning by only two lengths. After a few cool down laps, Lightning headed to the winners circle. "Good race, Lightning" Sapphire said, as she was gasping for air. "It was a close one." Sapphire are you sure you'll right?" Lightning asked "I guess so" Sapphire said as she continued to gasp for air. "I can't seem to catch by breath." "Here, lean on me" Lightning said. "I'll help you to your pit." Sapphire didn't need to be told twice, she immediately leaned on him. Lightning thought she felt warmer than normal. Victoria, Sapphire's crew chief had a feeling had that she might need medical attention after the race and had the racing team's doctor and nurses standing by. The two nurses took Sapphire, and quickly escorted her into Dinoco tent so they could examine her in private. "Thank you, Lightning" Victoria said "For helping Sapphire get back here." "You're welcome Victoria." Lightning said "Just let me know if she needs anything." Lightning submitted to a drug test and then headed to victory lane. As much as Lightning regretted it, it was time to announce his retirement to the racing world. Up on a platform, Lightning accepted his trophy and then drove up to the microphone. "First of all, I'd like to thank the staff here at the track for their excellent hospitality." Lightning said, speaking into the microphone to a silent audience. "And secondly, I'd like to make an announcement." Lightning paused for a moment as the audience held its breath. "I would like to announce that this is my last season in the Piston Cup. I've been here for seventeen years, and I've achieved every goal I set out to meet. My old injuries have been flaring up a little too often, and I think it's time for me to turn in the numbers." The crowd seemed to be in shock. Slowly they started cheering and soon enough, the entire crowd was cheering for Lightning. At the foot of the stage, the press was going crazy. They were frantically calling questions up to Lightning in raised tones. "Lightning! What are your plans after you finish this season?" one reporter inquired. "I haven't really thought about it" Lightning admitted. "If Rayne qualifies for the piston cup next year, I'll travel with her." The media bombarded Lightning with more questions. He answered a few of them and then left the stage. Doc, Sophia and Rayne were waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp. The racing team quickly returned to the trailers and packed their belongings. Abby headed to the airport so Sophia could catch a flight back to Radiator Springs. Mack out for their next destination, Abby and Doc will met up with them at some point.

As soon as Lightning knew that Rayne was sleep. Lightning put on a headset and plugged it into Mack radio. "Mack can you hear me?" Lightning asked "I need to talk to you with out Rayne hearing the conservation." "Okay, Light" Mack said a little softer than normal. "What do you want to talk about? I'm all ears." A mental image flashed in Lightning's mind. It was Mack covered in all kinds of ears. Lightning laughed silently to himself. "You remember my brother Dodger don't you?" Lightning asked "You mean the one that is prison?" Mack asked "Yeah, I know who you're talking about." "Well Sally sent me a fax saying that Dodger is being released on parole." Lightning said "I've talked to Doc about increasing our security. He suggested that I get something called a trailer lock." "That's a good idea" Mack said. "The trailer lock keeps anyone from hooking up to the trailer when I'm or Abby is not around. "That's what Doc told me" Lightning said. "The bad news is that I don't have one" Mack said. "The easiest place to find one is at any truck stop." "Don't you have to stop and wait for Abby at a next truck stop?" Lightning asked "I can go in and get two. I'm getting one for Doc's trailer as well." "Yes" Mack said "We'll be there in about fifteen-twenty minutes. "Good" Lightning said as he yawned "I'm getting very sleepy, if I nod off; wake me when we get there." "Will do Light" Mack said. Half an hour later: "Lightning" Mack almost yelled in the headset, Lightning had drifted asleep. "Were here" Lightning looked outside to the bright lights of the truck stop. Luckily there was only about two dozen semis there, and most of them were asleep. Lightning opened the door of the trailer and it banged on the payment waking Rayne up. "Dad, where are you going?" She asked "My axles are stiff" Lightning said "I need to stretch for a few minutes. Go back to sleep my hyper track queen." "That's perfect timing" Rayne said "I think my bladder was trying to wake me up, I have to go pee."

Lightning backed out of the trailer to let Rayne go to the bathroom. He drove around to Mack. "Just go to the counter and ask for Guard-Dog brand trailer lock" Mack said "They are expensive, but they are the top of the line." "Feel better" Lightning asked when Rayne came back from the bathroom. Rayne just shook her hood yes and drove back into the trailer. Lightning waited for a few moments and then he headed the store. Sure enough they had them. He bought two, a red one for Mack and a blue one for Abby. Lightning came back out and gave them to Mack; he said that he would give Abby hers when they get to the track. Lightning was about to get back in the trailer when Abby pulled up. "Great timing Abby" Lightning said "Do you need a few moments to rest." "Nope" Abby said "I'm good. Doc fell asleep as soon as we left the airport. We should be at the next track in about five hours, I can rest there." "Sounds good" Lightning said as he bordered the trailer. "I'm ready to go when ever you are Mack." When they got to the next track, Doc talked to the racing officials about Rayne caring pepper spray. They thought was a good idea, and allowed her to carry it. Because it was considered a weapon, Rayne could not carry it during a race. She had to give it to Doc who turned it in to a racing official; she got it back once the race was over. Doc even convinced Lightning that he should carry it as well. He too had to turn it in before a race.

A month passed: Rayne won two of her four races and Lightning won three of his. Rayne was training beautifully. She was well known, respected and viewed as a strong competitor by her fellow junior racecars. Rayne also contained her ego very well. With every win, she grew more and more tactful without Lightning having to say anything to her. "Good workout" Lightning said after Rayne got off the track Wednesday. "Thanks" Rayne said, she had just completed a successful endurance workout. Just then, Rayne stopped and groaned. Lightning was immediately worried. "I don't want to talk about it" Rayne said. "Rayne if you're injured, I want to know." Lightning demanded. "NO!" Rayne yelled "Tell me what's wrong, or I'll pull you out of Saturday's race." Rayne shifted uncomfortably, wishing her mother was her to explain 'her condition' to Lightning, but Rayne had no other choice other than to come right out and say what was wrong with her. "Dad… It's uh…" Rayne struggled with the words "It's…it's… that time." "Time for what?" Lightning asked confused "You…you… know… the… monthly…thing" Rayne stuttered. "No, I don't know what you are talking about" Lightning said. "Oh come on Dad, you know…Aunt Flow…is visiting me… Mom has them too; they make her really bitchy for a week." Rayne said.

It finally dawned on Lightning what Rayne was getting at. "You mean on your period?" Lightning asked. Rayne's hood flashed a bright red. "Holy crap, Dad you don't have to blurt it out like that!" Rayne complained. "Rayne, it's just as uncomfortable for me as well, would you want to talk to Doc about it." Lightning asked "No, besides he already knows" Rayne said. "I didn't say anything to him about it, but when I was out on the track, he asked me if it 'was that time of month'. It creeps me out that he can figure this out just by watching me. "A good crew chief can figure things like that out, Doc sometimes knows what my problem is, before I know it, and besides he's a doctor, he's trained to handle stuff like that." "It's slightly easer to talk to him about 'female things' sorry Dad, it just is." Rayne said "There are only a few things that he can do to ease the pain. He gave me a heating pad to lay on when the cramps are bad. There is a regulation for female racecars, there is a specially designed painkiller that is only used for this time of month. However, it only takes away some of the pain, and bloating. As long as I don't take it on Friday and Saturday, I can race Saturday." "I understand" Lightning said "But as long as we are traveling together, we have to get used to us having conservations about things like this."


	18. Girl Issues(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 18. -Girl Issues-

"I think you're ready for the race on Saturday." Lightning said "You've trained well at this track." "I like it" Rayne agreed. "It's much better than last week's track," she added with a grimace. In the fourth turn of the last lap of last week's race, Rayne had slipped when trying to execute her slingshot move and come in third to Storm and another car. She twisted her front left axle in the process. "How's the axle feeling?" Lightning asked for the billionth time since last Saturday. "Much better" Rayne replied, leaning onto the axle. "Good" Lightning said. "Doc wasn't sure if he wanted you training today." "I barely felt anything," Rayne said, a satisfied look on her delicate face. "Good," Lightning said. "Doc already said the thinks you're in the clear. He's a little paranoid about injuries though. You have me to thank for that." Rayne laughed. "Yeah, really," she agreed. "But I need to get back to school. I'll see you around six thirty." "Okay" Lightning said. "I'll see you later." "Bye" Rayne said, turning around. As she drove back to the school, Storm drove over to Rayne and drove next to her. He said something to Rayne, making her laugh. Lightning frowned. "Doc, look at that" he said unhappily. "I didn't know they talked to one another." "You didn't?" Doc asked, driving next to Lightning. "They've been talking to one another for a while now." "How long is a while?" Lightning asked. "Oh, I'd say two weeks or so" Doc replied. He saw Lightning's troubled expression. "I'm sure it's nothing." "I hope it's nothing" Lightning replied grimly. "I need to go" Doc said "There's a mandatory meeting for crew chiefs. I'll be back in a few hours." "Okay, Doc" Lightning said "I'll see you later."

That evening, Rayne returned to the trailer at six thirty. Doc, Lightning and Rayne headed to dinner. "How was the rest of your day?" Lightning asked, in what he hoped was a casual voice as they arrived back at the trailers. "It was fine, but I need the hot pad" Rayne replied. "I feel a major cramp coming on." "Rayne… please" Lightning said. "Could you keep that to yourself… Please." Tears formed in Rayne's eyes and he noticed. "Are the cramps that bad?" Lightning asked "No" Rayne sniffed as a few tears fell from her eyes. "You just yelled at me." "Rayne…Sweetheart" Lightning said genially. "I didn't yell at you. I only asked to keep that information to yourself." Doc just smiled at Lightning, he knew that he was in a loosing battle. He knew when females are hormonal, you just agree with them and then let them be. You can't reason with them. Lightning apparently was missing the signals that Rayne was sending. Rayne got the heating pad and plopped down on it. As soon as she did, Rayne made a face. Doc grabbed a bucket and put it under Rayne's bumper just as she vomited. Lightning wiped her mouth as she finished. Doc headed to the bathroom to empty the bucket. "What brought that on?" Lightning asked "I don't know." Rayne said "One moment I felt fine, and the next thing I'm barfing my guts out." She groaned when her lower half cramped terribly. A few minutes later: "Doc, am I sick?" Rayne ask as she saw him come back with the clean bucket. "I don't feel sick." "No, not really. It's not uncommon for strong or severe menstrual cramps to cause nausea. I'm sure that what caused your vomiting." Doc said "Besides you ate a lot for dinner." "I was hungry" Rayne complained. "For rest of the week, I recommend that you eat smaller meals, four to five times a day." Doc said "There's nothing that I can give you for nausea, if you want to race Saturday. Drink plenty of water, you don't want to get dehydrated." "Can I have some apple juice?" Rayne asked "Do you think you can keep it down?" Lightning asked "Yeah, I think so" Rayne said. "Okay, I'll go get you some" Lightning said and he headed to the tent that sold cold drinks.

"I saw you talking to Storm" Lightning said as he came back with a twelve pack of apple juice, he sat one down in front Rayne and put the rest in the trailer's small refrigerator. "Yeah" Rayne said taking a sip of the juice. "He's my friend. We have most of our classes together." "I would think you keep away from him," Lightning said. "He's your number one competitor." "So?" Rayne asked with a defensive edge to her voice. "He's a really cool car, and his parents gave him his own trailer." "I don't care what his parents gave him. Chick almost ruined my career!" Lightning said, starting to get angry. And his mother and I don't have the best history either!" "So?" Rayne asked, raising her voice angrily. "Just because his parents aren't great doesn't mean he's the way they are!" "I just don't want you to socialize with him!" Lightning said, also raising his voice. "Too bad!" Rayne said angrily, but tears were starting to form in her eyes again. "He's the first real friend I've ever had, and just because he doesn't have a great family bloodline doesn't mean he isn't a good car!" And with that, Rayne grabbed her heating pad, sped up the ramp to the trailer, and slammed the door shut. "Kid, just leave her alone" Doc said. "She'll be all right." "Sheseh… Rayne is just like her mother." Lightning said "Do all females go a little whacko in the hood during this time of the month?" "You can't really blame them, Kid. It's their hormones. it makes them really sensitive and moody." Doc said "It's the one thing that makes glad that I'm a boy." "I know, but there are drugs for everything else" Lightning complained "Why is not a one for 'that' condition. "There is" Doc said "With Rayne racing I can't give them to her, they would show up on a drug test. There is really nothing else I can do to do help her with the symptoms. The medication I gave her should help a little." "Doc how did you know Rayne was about to vomit?" "It's simple" Doc said. "She makes the same face you do when your about to vomit. Take these in case Rayne starts vomiting again. They are airsick bags, but they will work when Rayne vomits. If she starts vomiting more than once every two to three hours, I want to know about it." Doc and Lightning then headed for their trailers for the night. Rayne was asleep when Lightning entered his.

The next morning, Lightning woke up at six. His axle throbbed to the point that his whole underside hurt. He groaned quietly and lowered the ramp to his trailer. Lightning rolled down the ramp inaudibly so he would not wake his daughter. A sense of misery had settled upon Lightning. Then he remembered his fight with Rayne, explaining the sense of misery he felt. Doc was parked next to his trailer, reading the morning newspaper. "Morning" he said, glancing up from the headline. Lightning jumped slightly, wincing as his axle complained about the sudden moment. Lightning was so consumed in his thoughts he had not noticed Doc. "Hey" Lightning said miserably. "What's up Rookie?" Doc asked, his brow furrowed. "I didn't sleep well last night" Lightning sighed. "Rayne's cramps were so bad, she was vomiting every few hours. "I'm sorry Kid, there's really nothing I can do to help her with that and still race" Doc said. "She can sleep with me tonight, if you can talk her into it. Besides, I need to monitor her vomiting, the last thing we need is her getting dehydrated." "I made her drink a little bit of her apple juice after she got done vomiting." Lightning said, "The fight over Storm did not help either." He drove over and parked next to Doc. "Do you think I'm being too critical of him?" "Well" Doc said, looking up from the paper again. "That's a tough one, Kiddo. You have every right to be skeptical, but at the same time, you need to give your daughter's judgment a chance. She is in new surroundings, and they are a completely different world than what she is used to. You need to let her live and learn. If Storm ends up being a jerk, she will learn from it. If he turns out to be a respectable car despite his bloodlines, then it's great, she made a good friend." "I guess your right" Lightning said begrudgingly. "I'm just worried about how Rayne will take it if Storm ends up being a jerk." "Kid, has Rayne ever displayed any qualities of a push over?" Doc asked, raising an eyebrow. "If he does something nasty, she's going to kick him in the nuts" Lightning chuckled. "If they are as big as I hear, they'll be an easy target. What time am I supposed to be on the track this morning?" "We should go now" Doc said, shifting gears and driving away from the spot he parked.

Lightning followed his crew chief from the trailers to the entrance to the track. "Take a couple warm-up laps and stretch your axles" Doc instructed. "Then we'll talk about your training session for today." Lightning drove onto the smooth surface and got up to ninety miles per hour. Lightning stayed at ninety for one lap and then sped up to one hundred and twenty miles per hour for his second warm-up lap. After he completed his second warm-up lap, he pulled over to Doc and stretched his axle, cringing at the familiar pull on his underside. "How's the axle feeling?" Doc asked, surveying Lightning's stretching exercises. "It's sore" Lightning admitted. "But I can handle it." Doc nodded "We're going to take it easy this morning" he said. Lightning opened his mouth to protest, but Doc's death glare quickly silenced him. "You're sore, and did not sleep well." Doc said. "I don't want you to injure yourself. I want you to go around the track three times at top speed. Every time you pass a car, act like they're shutting you out and do the move you use to get around Chick or Sapphire." Lightning nodded. "I can do that" he said, beginning to drive back out onto the track. Lightning got onto the track and took off, going as fast as he could. Lightning's axle complained loudly and he had to admit Doc was right about taking it easily today. He came up on his first car and used his signature move on it. "Good work, Kiddo" Doc said in an approving tone. "Thanks" Lightning replied. He continued to the next car. At this car, Lightning threw his wheels to the left and heard a sharp pop. Pain seared from his axle. Lightning slammed on brakes so he could evaluate the injury, stars danced before his eyes. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked, panic evident in his voice. "I don't think it's broken" Lightning said, grimacing as he pulled into the emergency lane on the inside of the track. He tested his weight on the throbbing axle. Although it shook violently and was extremely painful, but it still supported his weight.


	19. Reconsideration(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter ?. - Reconsideration -

Within moments, Doc was beside Lightning, evaluating his movement. "I want x-rays of that axle" Doc said. "By now you seem to be able to tell the severity of your injuries,

but I want to make sure everything is okay." Lightning nodded in agreement. He followed Doc into the medical building. "You were right" Doc said twenty minutes later as he

held Lightning's x-rays up to light. "No breaks or fractures." "Good" Lightning said sighing in relief. "There is a lot of swelling though" Doc said frowning. "I think you should sit

this week race out." "No way!" Lightning said promptly. "This season is going too well, Doc. If I sit this week out, Chick will get ahead of me in points." "It's your choice, but

I'm going to put a brace on and then wrap it. Your not going to do anymore training today or tomorrow." Doc said not seeming happy with Lightning's quick judgment. Ten

minutes later, Lightning and Doc were driving back to the trailers. He was favoring his axle, some of the pain had subsided. As Lightning and Doc rounded the corner to the

trailers, Lightning stopped dead in his tracks, Doc doing the same. There right in front of them, Rayne and Storm were kissing. Actually, in Lightning's opinion, it was more

than kissing. Mainly because it was very passionate. A few moments later, Rayne and Storm broke apart. They smiled at one another, got their books, and headed for school.

Lightning started angrily after his daughter, but Doc stopped him. "Relax" he said quietly, as though he was in shock himself." "If you go after her now, you're bound to make

things worse. Take a little time to cool off first." "You're right" Lightning sighed, watching his daughter and her boyfriend driving away. "What in the hell am I supposed to

do?" Lightning asked ten minutes later as he paced back and forth in front of Doc and the speakerphone,- Sally was connected to. "I can't leave her alone now!" "Calm down,

Sweetie" Sally said calmly. "When you say kissing, what exactly do you mean?" "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked heatedly, continuing to pace. "A kiss, is a kiss,

is a kiss." "Not exactly" Sally said. She hesitated before asking, "Was there tongue?" "Oh, there was everything!" Lightning exclaimed. "Doc can vouch for me on this!" "Maybe

she was planning to tell you, but the way you reacted to her just talking to Storm scared her," Sally suggested. "From what it sounds like, you weren't exactly accepting when

she announced their friendship." "Our daughter was making out with my rival's son!" Lightning exclaimed angrily. He turned sharply to begin pacing in the other direction, but

his axle gave a throb of protest, causing Lightning to wince and moan in pain. "Easy on that axle" Doc scolded. "You're already injured it enough today, and it's not even ten."

"What happened to your axle? You know that the big sponsor party is in a few days." Sally asked. "I was hoping we could dance." "I hate these big fancy parties, I feel out of

place when I go to them, luckily there is only two this year. As for my axle, it just made a weird noise this morning in my workout" Lightning said. "IT'S NOTHING!" "He nearly

re-broke it again, I had x-ray taken and luckily it's not broken" Doc said into the receiver. "Luckily he has only pain and swelling." "Is he racing Sunday?" Sally asked. "Yeah"

Lightning said, answering for Doc. He began pacing feverishly again once the pain had subsided a bit. "Should you be?" Sally asked. "I'M FINE!" Lightning exclaimed. "Am I

the only one here who is concerned about the fact that Rayne is swapping spit with the enemy?" "Lightning calm down" Sally said. "Storm isn't the enemy, like you said, he's

your rival's son. For all we know, he's a perfectly nice gentle car." "Genetics are a strong force" Lightning argued. "Light" Sally said in a softer tone. "Rayne can't be daddy's

little girl forever. Obviously, there is a very large problem if they do anything more than kiss, but Rayne needs to test her new world and figure out how it works, and she

needs to do it on her own. Sheltered cars don't turn out well in the long run." "That's what Doc said earlier" Lightning sighed as he stopped pacing for a moment. "What do I

do if she doesn't tell me the truth?" "She would be lying" Sally said simply. "You need to tell her you know about them, if she starts lying about the relationship, but give her

time to tell you." "All of this is so confusing!" Lightning huffed. He swiftly turned around and started pacing in the other direction. "Welcome to parenthood" Sally said dryly.

"I'll be down there tomorrow evening. We can talk about it more then. You can meet my bodyguard, John Black." "Bodyguard?" Lightning asked "We didn't talk about getting

you a bodyguard." "You didn't, but my head of security did" Sally said. "He thought it was time for me to have a bodyguard. You'll like John, he's a retired racecar himself."

"Alright" Lightning said unhappily, "I'll see you when you get here." Doc started to head to the medical center. "Stop pacing, Rookie. I don't want you driving around on that

axle." Doc growled "I'm going to get you some ice, so stay here and try to relax." Lightning sighed unhappily, as he parked next to his trailer as Doc headed to the medical

center to get some ice. That evening shortly after six, Lightning was watching for Rayne out of his trailer's window. He wanted to see if Storm was going to drive Rayne back

to the trailer. Sure enough, five minutes later, Rayne arrived at the trailer with Storm at her side. She glanced around to check for Lightning or Doc. To Lightning's horror,

drove into a kiss from Storm. "They're kissing again!" Lightning hissed to Doc, who was watching television in the other half of the trailer. "You're being overprotective and

hypocritical" Doc said. "No I'm not" Lightning said indignantly. "I'm looking out for the well-being of my daughter. As well as guarding her virginity, it's that what fathers do."

"That's what you call it" Doc said. "I call it stalking. You need to mellow out about this. You remember what happened when I intervened with you and Sally, don't you?"

"That's different" Lightning replied stubbornly. "Rayne is only fifteen and my daughter! I was twenty-one when my wreck happed. I was on my own and could make my own

decisions." "Yeah, and we all know how well that worked." Doc said, never taking his eyes off the plasma screen. "Because your decision-making skills were so great, you

ended up severally injured and had to sit on the sidelines for rest of the racing season. Not to mention that you're still suffering the consequences of that wreck fifteen years

later." "Whose side are you on?" Lightning asked angrily. Outside the trailer, Rayne pulled away from Storm. She smiled and said something to Storm before he drove away.

"I'm not on anyone's side" Doc said evenly. "This whole thing is ridiculous. You're spying on your daughter. Sure, I think she could probably choose a better car to date, but

there is no need for you to react to this in the way you are. Just give the kid a chance." Lightning sighed. "I guess… I am overreacting, a little" Lightning admitted. "But I

didn't think I'd have to go through this this early." "This isn't early, Kiddo" Doc said. "A lot of cars her age are already sexually active. And there are some that have their own

children" Lightning shuddered. "Don't say that" he said shakily. Doc laughed. "Rayne's not that type of car, Kiddo. Luckily she got her mom's conscience." Doc paused before

adding "Thanks goodness" in an undertone. Lightning ignored Doc's comment. "She is a good kid" he agreed. "I'm going to talk to her." "Have fun" Doc replied. Lightning

lowered the ramp to his trailer. Rayne was parked next to the trailer, reading a book. "Hey," Lightning said. "Hi" Rayne said curtly. She obviously had not forgotten about their

argument from the previous night. "Rayne, can I talk to you a minute" Lightning asked. Rayne closed her book and thought about it for a second "Make it quick, I'm studying"

Rayne snapped. Lightning blinked and took a breath "Rayne, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night." Lightning said, looking into Rayne's blue eyes, which was like looking

in a mirror. "Really?" Rayne asked suspiciously. "Yeah" Lightning said. "I didn't give Storm a fair chance. Just because I don't get along with his parents doesn't mean their

son isn't a perfectly nice guy." "Thanks, Dad" Rayne said, smiling at her father.


	20. Meeting John Black(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 20. - Meeting John Black -

The evening sun was reflecting off her smooth sides. Lightning had to admit, he and Sally had made a beautiful daughter. "You look great!" Lightning said as he rubbed her

side lovingly. Rayne leaned in to the caress, happy that that he was no longer upset about her and Storm. "How are you feeling tonight?" "I'm all right." Rayne said "I think

that the medicine Doc gave me is working. My cramps are not that bad today. I just feel a little bloated." "I'm glad to hear that" Lightning said. "Maybe we can get some sleep

tonight." "Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry that I kept you up last night." Rayne said "I thought someone was twisting my insides and it was making me vomit." Lightning smiled at his

daughter. "I think you inherited my stomach's response to pain." Lightning said. "I know" Rayne laughed. "Mom has told me that every time you hurt yourself, you vomit all

over the place." Rayne hesitated a moment before asking "Storm asked me to go to dinner with him tonight. Do you think I could?" Lightning's insides gave an uncomfortable

lurch "Is your homework done?" Lightning asked "Yeah, I only have to finish reading this chapter" Rayne said. "There are only about ten pages left." "Than it's fine, go have

some fun." he said, forcing a happy tone. "Where are you guys going on the date?" "Oh, it's not a date" Rayne said. "We're only friends." "Really" Lightning asked, shocked at

the fact his daughter would lie directly to his face. "Yeah" Rayne said easily. "Okay then" Lightning said. "Where will you two be going on the date that isn't a date?" "I don't

know" Rayne said. "I'm supposed to go to his trailer at six thirty." "Oh, okay, but remember it's a school night" Lightning said. "Make sure you have your phone with you and

be back at the trailer by nine-thirty at the latest!" "Okay, Dad" Rayne said, a wide grin on her face. "Love you." Rayne gave him a hug and a kiss before speeding away."Just

friends my tailpipes." Lightning said to himself. He turned around, wincing as his axle gave a nasty throb. Lightning got his radio and an icepack and was settled outside his

trailer at eight-thirty, awaiting Rayne's return. He hummed along with a song he liked and sat on his icepack, which helped relieve his axle pain. The axle had been very

painful all day, but at around seven, the pain escalated to the point that Lightning saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. Doc announced he would physically stop Lightning

from racing Sunday if his axle did not improve drastically. Doc pulled up five minutes later with dinner for both he and Lightning. "I got us meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and

peas. For a treat I got us some ice cream." He passed Lightning his supper, Lightning's stomach gurgled hungrily as soon he smelled the food. "How is the axle?" Doc asked,

taking a bite of his meatloaf. "About the same" Lightning replied. "You might need an MRI," Doc said. "You probably did some damage to the tendons or ligaments around the

axle." "No," Lightning said. "Even if there is an injury, Doc, I don't want to know about it. This is my last season, and I just want to race." For the first time in Lightning's

racing career, Doc did not argue. "Aren't you going to say that I'm being stupid or stubborn?" Lightning asked, shooting Doc a suspicious sideways glance. Doc seemed to

contemplate on what he was going to say for a minute. "It's against all my medical judgment" Doc admitted slowly, "I can see what you mean. You're sick of going through

this repeatedly, and you're ready for it all to stop. The less attention you give your injuries, the faster the season goes." "Exactly" Lightning said, very thankful Doc

understood. "The seasons where I broke my axle were so long with the recoveries and getting back into shape, it seemed to take forever to get to the Dinoco 400. I'm just

ready for it all to be over." Doc gave him a wry smile. "Okay, Rookie" he said. "I can't say I blame you. I never thought I'd hear you say you wanted to be done racing." "It's

not that I want to be done racing." Lightning said, wincing as his axle gave a particularly nasty throb. I'm just going to be glad when I can stop worrying about whether or not

my axle is going to break in the middle of a race." Doc nodded. "It's legitimate," he said. "And I can be around everything I love about racing because we'll travel with Rayne"

Lightning said. "That's true" Doc agreed as he ate his supper."That was good, but not nearly as tasty as Flo's" Doc said as he fished his supper. "I'll have to agree" Lightning

said, scarfing down his ice cream. "That woman can cook. I surprised that Ramone doesn't weigh a million pounds from eating all that wonderful food she makes." "I really

don't know how he does it either" Doc said "But he does." Twenty minutes later, Rayne arrived at the trailer. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Lightning asked. "Yeah" Rayne said.

"He's a really nice car, Dad. Storm has a lot of respect for you" Lightning nodded. "I think I might have judged him a little too quickly" he said. "But you need to get to bed,

you have school tomorrow. "I'm about to turn in as well." Lightning said. Rayne piled her books into a neat stack, carried them into the trailer, and went to bed. "I don't care

how much respect Storm has for me," Lightning said. "I still don't trust him. Since I normally go to bed after Rayne and is the last one in the trailer, I don't have to worry

about her sneaking out to go see him in the middle of the night." Doc yawned and stretched. "Yeah, that true." Doc said, yawing again. "It's time we hit the sack." Lightning

and Doc headed to their trailers for the night. Early the next evening: Lightning was parked outside his trailer enjoying the warm evening, or at least trying to. His axle was

throbbing intensely under a heavy brace that Doc had put on him earlier in the day. "That axle doesn't look so good" said a familiar female voice from behind him. Lightning

turned around quickly to see Sally and Sophia sitting behind him. "Hey!" Lightning said, engulfing his wife in a huge hug. He kissed her several times and then backed away "I

take it you've missed me." Sally said, smiling at Lightning. "Yeah! I wasn't expecting you until later tonight" Lightning said. "Lucy said she had a good tail wind that pushed

her long nicely, so here we are" Sally said. Standing behind his wife was an unfamiliar black car, Lightning assumed that he was the bodyguard that Sally was talking about.

Sally took Lightning by the tire and she drove over to where John was looking around. He could see that John had a faded black paint job and still had some of his racing logos

still attached to his front and back fenders. On his grill, he had a round medallion that read 'personal protection detail.'" John…" Sally said "This handsome man is my husband,

Lightning McQueen." "I'm glad to meet you." Lightning said politely as he shook John's tire. "Light, this is John Black" Sally said "He's my bodyguard and friend of Steven, the

Hotel Chain's Chief Security Officer." "Sally tells me that you are a retired racecar." "Yes, I used to race in the pro rally circuit. I had to retire due to a severe accident. My

frame was twisted so bad that, I had to five surgeries to have it repaired. I fully recovered but the doctors said that it could not handle another accident. The chances were

high that another accident would leave me paralyzed, so the doctors strongly recommended that I retire from racing." John said "Don't get me wrong, I have level four

bodyguard training from TCTA.-Texas Certified Training Academy."(AN: This company really exists!) John popped a large tire gun.(AN: a handgun) from his right front rim and

cocked it. Lightning swallowed hard and backed away. "He comes highly recommended. I have total confidence in him." Sally said as she pointed put the medallion on John's

grill. "They don't give that out to just anybody, only the best of the best get to wear one. Sheriff Scarlet has tested his skill and knowledge. She has also certified him as a

bodyguard." "Okay, Sweetheart" Lightning said "I believe you." Sophia pulled up next to Doc, kissing him deeply. "Holy crap, Sophie!" Lightning playfully said. "Why don't you

two get a room!" "We have a room, Light" Sophia said. "And Hudson and I plan on using mine later." Just then Lightning's axle gave a shooting pain, he winced and leaned on

Sally attempting to hide the pain, but Doc saw it. "Rookie here won't be racing Sunday if I have anything to say about it" Doc said, shooting a stern glance at Lightning.

"Why?" Sally asked, her brow furrowed and traces of worry crossing her face. "Is this the same thing we discussed on the phone?" "Yeah" Doc said. "The x-rays were

negative, so I'm guessing he did something to the soft tissues around the axle." "Stickers, what am I going to do with you?" Sally sighed, giving her husband a look of pity.

"Don't give me that look!" Lightning said. "It's not like I meant to hurt it!" "I know" Sally said. "But I do think you're the most accident-prone car ever." "I second that" Doc

said. "Where's Rayne?" Sally asked. Lightning scowled. "Over there" he said, gesturing to where Rayne and Storm were talking to one another. "She's lying about dating him"

Lightning said. "According to Rayne, they're just friends." "Really?" Sally asked, surprise in her voice. "She needs to know it's not acceptable to lie like that."


	21. Sponsor's Party!(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 21. - Sponsor's Party! -

Rayne glanced over to the trailer and saw her mother "Mom!" Rayne said. "What are you doing here?" "Sophia and I flown in for the sponsors party tomorrow night" "Can I

go?" Rayne asked. "No, not on a night before a race" Lightning said. "Besides it's an adults only party." "But Dad, Storm's going, he said that Chick got him approved to go."

Rayne protested "Who's Storm?" Sally asked pretending she did not know who he was. "He's… a…friend" Rayne stuttered. "That… I…I hang out… with." "I said no" Lightning

said sternly. "Then can I have a few friends over." "Girlfriends only" Sally said. "No boys, and you have to be in bed by eleven." "But Mom…" Rayne complained "Rayne…stop…

NOW!" Sally demanded. "Those are the guidelines if you want to have some friends over." "Can it be a sleepover then?" Rayne asked "I've never had one of those." Sally

looked at Lightning for approval. "Sure, I hope I can get you a hotel room." Lightning said "If you promise me that you'll train hard on the track and get all of your homework

done." Rayne shook her head yes, agreeing to the terms. "Thanks Dad" Rayne said, her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry, can we go to dinner now, please?" "Sure" Lightning

said "I'm hungry myself." John pulled along side Lightning. "Who are you?" Rayne asked as she finally noticed John parked next to her dad. "Rayne this is John Black"

Lightning explained "He's Sally's bodyguard." "Mom, you get a bodyguard!" Rayne said excitedly "That's so cool!" The adults chuckled at Rayne's comment. After dinner: Doc

and Lightning head back to the trailers to rest. "Now, you have to win the race Sunday" Doc said playfully. "Our wives and your daughter are going shopping." "As long as I

don't have to carry what ever they buy, back to the trailer." Lightning said "I don't care." "Wow, Sally's got you trained well!" Doc said "And Sophia hasn't." Lightning

snapped, as pain shot though his axle. "Nope" Doc said defiantly. "What about the time she came for a visit" Lightning said "And she wouldn't let you out of the trailer until

you 'serviced her'. It was right after Rayne's first race." Doc glared at Lightning so hard, if looks would kill, Lightning would have been dead in a heartbeat. Sally, Sophia,

Rayne, and John head to a local store to get party supplies for Rayne's sleepover. They bought, snacks, sodas, and even a few 'PG' rated board games for the girls to play.

Friday afternoon: Rayne left the track as she finished her last training session before her race. "How did that look?" Rayne panted. "That looked great!" Lightning said as he

offered a bottle of water. "I think you're ready for tomorrow's race." "Great!" Rayne said as she took a sip of water. "It's almost two, I need to get to class. I'll see you after

school." "My Hyper Angel" Sally said. "Come right to the trailer after class, we need to get stuff ready for your sleepover." "Okay, Mom!" Rayne said as she kissed her father

on the fender and headed back to class. "Are you ready Sally?" Sophia asked "Our appointment at the body shop is in an hour." "Yeah, I'll see you later, Stud Muffin" Sally

said. "I can't wait to see what you have planed for us to night" Doc said, as the women drove away giggling. John followed at a respectful distance. "What time is our

appointment at the body shop?" Lightning asked Doc "Six-thirty. The party starts at eight." Later, after school: Lightning had a tent set up for Rayne, all the hotels around the

track were booked, so he could not get a room for the girls. Lightning had foam rubber mats down on the ground so the girls had something soft to sleep on. Rayne was

surprised to see a tent set up across from the trailers. "What's all of this?" Rayne asked "I thought you were getting me a room at a hotel." "All the hotels are booked"

Lightning responded. "This was Doc's idea. Do you like it?" "Yeah" Rayne said "It will be fun." "How many of your friends are coming?" Lightning asked "I hope you didn't

invite the entire school" "No, just four" Rayne said. "Rachel, Samantha, Jillian, and America." "You have a friend named America?" Lightning asked "That a weird name." "Says

someone named Lightning" Rayne pointed out. "I invited Chanti too, but she is going to the sponsor's party. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" "Yes he should" Sally said

behind them. Both Lightning and Rayne gaped at her "WOW, Mom, your paintjob is really pretty!" Sally was painted a darker shade of blue with rhinestones embedded in the

paint job. Sophia was painted a glittery silver. Sally swore that she saw her husbands' penis jump to attention. "Come on Rookie" Doc said, driving up behind him. "We got to

be going." It was clear that he was struggling with controlling his own male body part. "All right I'm coming" Lightning said. Sally escorted her husband out of the tent, she

kissed him. "You better not be 'coming'" Sally whispered in this ear. "Save it for later tonight." A huge smile creped across Lightning face. "There's the dirty girl I married."

Lightning said as he kissed her goodbye. John watched as Lightning and Doc drive to their appointment, he yawned hugely. Sally saw him yawning and drove over to him. "It's

been a crazy couple of days and I know you're tired." Sally said "Our lifestyle takes some getting used to. Why don't you take the rest of the night off. You can see that the

stadium has plenty of security." "Thank you Ma'am" John said tiredly as he stifled another yawn. "I would not mind the night off." "Go get some sleep" Sally said. "You will

need to be well rested. Race days are always extremely crazy and exhausting." Rayne shook her hood in agreement. "If you feel threatened by anyone," John said. "Don't

hastate to call." He turned and headed to the hotel for the night. "Your bodyguard is scary looking." Rayne said as John drove away. "He's supposed to be. It makes people

think twice before they start anything. Once you get to know him, you'll like him. He's loyal, respectful, sometimes an asshole, parsley insane, and lastly just a fun guy." Sally

said "But he takes his job very seriously. If he tells you something, I want you to promise me that you'll do it with out questioning him." "Yes, I promise" Rayne said. "Is he

married?" "No, he's not married. He doesn't have a girlfriend either." Sally said "But, between you and me. I've seen John and Sheriff Scarlett having a coffee, and they were

sitting very close together. I think that there is physical attraction between them. I don't think Dunkin knows about John yet. You think your dad is nuts when it comes to boys

taking interest you. Wait until he finds out about John's attraction to Scarlett." "You mean something like tossing him in jail to protect Scarlett's virginity?" Rayne asked "Well,

I'm pretty sure Scarlett is no longer a virgin." Sally said. "But yeah, something like that." Sally helped Rayne set up for her slumber party. They tossed body pillows around for

the girls to lounge on. "It's a really warm night." Sally said "I don't think that you need blankets." "No, besides I told them to bring their sleeping mats. I don't think we'll need

them, the floor is soft enough." Rayne said, jumping up and down on the soft squishy mat. She suddenly froze "Crap, I forgot to ask dad if I could use his radio." "Go get it."

Sally said "He won't care, besides I'll tell him that I said you could." Rayne went to the trailer and got the radio. "What time are the girls going to get here?" Sally asked

"Anytime" Rayne responded. As on cue, Rachel and America arrived at the tent. Rayne introduced them to Sally. A short time later, the other two girls arrived. Doc and

Lightning retuned. They looked the same, but they were waxed heavily, and polished to an almost glass finish. Around seven thirty: The adult couples were getting ready to

leave for the party when Rayne and her quartet of friends approached Lightning and Sally. "All right Rayne and company." Sally said "It's time for us to go." "What time are

you coming back tonight?" Rayne asked "I don't know, so don't plan on staying up. I have my phone in case you need us" Sally said. "What time is lights out?" "Eleven" Rayne

said, slightly annoyed. "I'll see you on the morning." The adults escorted the teenagers back to the tent and then they left for their , the party was at the racetrack's

conference center and it was already in full swing when they arrived. A waiter drove up to them a offered them a drink. The room was filled with racecars, crew chiefs, pittys,

and just about every sponsor that was in the league. They headed to the Rust-Eze table. Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze was there to greet them. There was a huge buffet in the

middle of the room. Lightning and Doc offered to bring their wives their dinner. Sophia and Sally gladly accepted the offer. After dinner: Lightning and Sally danced a slow

dance together. The lights in the room made Sally sparkle. "God, I can't get over how gorgeous you look tonight …my…sapphire" Lightning said. "Light, Sapphire is over

there." Sally said, pointing to her and waved. Sapphire waved back. "Great you just killed it." Lightning said "Killed what?" Sally asked "The mood… and my boner." Sally

laughed hard. "Don't worry, we can get it back later, I promise." As the song ended, they kissed deeply. They headed back to the table to sit the next dace out. "How's your

axle holding up?" Sally asked "If we need to leave we can, we been here long enough to leave with out anyone questioning us." "It's sore, but it's been sore. I know that you

are having a good time, we can go in a little while." Lightning said as he finished a can of beer. "How many of those have you had?" Sally asked "I don't know. I lost count a

while ago" Lightning said. "Sally relax, the officials are not going to get mad that the racecars for drinking. Mainly because they are drinking as much as we are, if not more.

How can they yell at us, when they are as drunker than we are?"


	22. Rayne's Party!(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 22. - Rayne's Party! -

"Sally is that you?" a female voice said. Sally turned to see Jill approaching her. "Jill! I haven't seen you in years." Sally said happily "You look great. Light, you remember Jill

don't you?" "Yes, I'm glad to see you." Lightning said somewhat drunkenly. "I've seen you around the racetrack, but I have not had a chance to talk to you." "You have to

forgive my husband." Sally said "He's already had too much to drink tonight." "So has just about all of the other racecars" Jill said. "As well as the officials, pittys, and

sponsors." "Are you here with anyone?" Sally asked, Jill just sighed "No" She said. "I broke up with my boyfriend last week, I found out that he was cheating on me…again…

for the third time. So I kicked his tailpipe to the curb and told him that I never wanted to see him again. I'm here with some girlfriends, relaxing, trying to have some fun, and

maybe get laid. There are plenty of lonely single men here to night!" "Do you know that Rayne is racing in the junior league?" Sally said proudly. "Yeah, I've watched her race"

Jill said. "She is a great racecar. I think that Storm Hicks is going to have a challenger for the championship this year if Rayne continues to race like she has been." Jill and

Sally talked as Lightning and a few other racecars headed to the bar to get another drink, which became a drinking 'race'. The D.J. for the party put on a track that had a very

catchy beat. "Do you want to dance, my beautiful?" Doc asked "I thought you'll never ask" Sophia said. Jill and Sally watched they get up to dance. As Sophia headed to the

dace floor Doc playfully spanked her rear end like a mischievous lover. Totally caught off guard, Sophia giggled at his brazenness. Some of the other racecars and crew chiefs

saw and made catcalls to them. "Hudson you have such a nasty boy streak." Sophia said "And it makes me so horney thinking about it." She kissed Doc hard. They soon found

themselves in a swarming, writhing, gyrating, and bouncing vehicles. Every time their bodies would, touch was like a shockwave of adrenaline through them. "You truly look

stunning tonight" Doc told her seriously. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." "You know what? For an old man you can really dance." Sophia said as she got

brazen, grinding herself against his side. Knowing what it was doing to him. "Don't tease me Darling; I might give everyone a demonstration on how to make love!" Doc

growled. "You won't dare!" Sophia challenged. "It would ruin your 'elder statesman' image." Doc just laughed "Tonight, I don't care what everyone thinks. I love you, want

you. I need you." Doc said "I want you bad, I want this sexy body of yours, I want you to scream my name in orgasm, and I don't care if everybody hears you." Doc just

happed to where an extremely thin formal codpiece tonight. Sophia reached under him. Since the codpiece was so thin, she was almost able to give him a 'tire job' right there

on the dance floor. Dancers began to rowdily voice their approval of the couple's actions. With Doc's body type, they can't see what she was doing, but they had a pretty good

idea. Doc had to admit, he was enjoying every minute of it. Sophia smirked at him, relishing the knowledge that he was enjoying everything she was doing to him. Doc

groaned as Sophia continued to fondle him, he did not know how much more he was able to stand before he exploded. Luckily, for Doc the song only lasted for another

minute. Sophia headed back to the table, but Doc headed to the bar. "Damn Doc!" Lightning said in his ear. "For a moment, I thought you were going to screw Sophia right

there on the dance floor." "If the song end when it did" Doc said "I might have." "So how hard are you?" Lightning asked "Rock hard" Doc said. "I'm going to the bathroom in

a few moments. I don't think my hardness going to go away by it's self. Besides if I go to the bathroom and release my 'pent up energy', I can be around Sophie for rest of

the party without being rock hard." The bar tender gave Doc his drinks and he headed back to the table and gave Sophia her drink. Doc went to the bathroom to drain himself

of his pent up energy. Back at the slumber party: After the adults had left, Rayne and her friends did each other's makeup, then they headed out to do what all teenage girls

do when their parents aren't around- flirt with the boys. As long as the girls did not leave the stadium, they were free to do what ever they wanted to do. The girls went

shopping in a merchant's tent and then headed to dinner at the restaurant. After dinner: They headed back to the tent, turned up the radio-loudly, and danced crazily around.

A security car asked them to turn down the radio, they were disturbing the other cars, which Rayne did immediately. A little while later: The girls played the board games.

Rachel had bought her portable DVD player and the girls watched a scary movie. They ended the night with a spirited pillow fight. Around eleven pm: The girls settled down

for the night. As some point later, Rayne was woke up by her phone vibrating. She looked the text that she just got, it was from Storm.- _Hey Rayne, are you awake?-it read._

 _Rayne answered -_ _I am now.- -_ _I was able to get away from the boring sponsor party. I don't know why Dad made me go. Do you want to go to a real party?- Storm asked._

 _-Yes_ \- Rayne typed back. - _Meet me at the west gate in ten minutes.- Storm responded._ _-I'm coming- Rayne typed. Rayne got to her tires but she bumped Jillian in the process._

 _"Rayne, where are you going?" Jillian asked sleepily. "Uh…to the bathroom." Rayne lied "I have to pee." "Oh, okay" Jillian said and fell back to sleep. Storm was at the west_

 _gate when Rayne arrived. He gave her a kiss and led her from the stadium. He led her to a large house a few blocks from the track. "Relax" Storm said. "This is a friend of_

 _mine's house. His parents are on vacation, so Jake is having a party." Storm drove thought the front door. Loud music was playing and there were teenagers everywhere. The_

 _host of the party greeted them. "Storm, bro, glad you could make it" Jake said, as he and Storm did a elaborate tire-bump. "Who's this?" "This is my girlfriend, Rayne" Storm_

 _said. "That's cool" Jake said. "There are food and drinks in the kitchen, make yourself at home." Jake dove off to meet some other kids that just arrived. Storm and Rayne_

 _headed to the kitchen. Rayne eyed a pan of brownies and she picked one up. Storm immediately took it from her "You can't eat that." he said "It's laced with Weed. It would_

 _show up on your drug test." "How can a weed show up on a drug test?" Rayne asked "No, not a weed…" Storm said "You know…marijuana…ganja…pot…mary jane." Rayne just_

 _stood there giving Storm a blank look. "Rayne, don't they teach you anything in that one tractor town of yours. If your hungry, eat this." He handed her a bowl of chips and_

 _dip. Storm picked up three cans of beer, he handed one can to Rayne. They headed out to the patio. There were kids everywhere there too. Storm immediately chugged one_

 _of his two cans of beer. Rayne was a little curious to see what beer tasted like. She had seen her father and Doc dinking it, but they never let her have a taste when she_

 _asked. Rayne meekly opened one and took a sip. It took everything she had to keep from vomiting in her mouth. It was the most horrible thing she had ever tasted. "What's a_

 _matter Rayne?" Storm said. She saw that he was looking at her. "I don't like beer" she said. "It tastes like tractor piss." Storm took it from her and chugged it. "There other_

 _drinks in the kitchen." he said "Go find something to drink." Rayne headed back to the kitchen, she was to scared to try anything that was already open. She looked around_

 _and found an unopened can of soda. She grabbed it and headed back out the patio. Strom saw what she had to drink "I bring you to a party." He said "And all you want to_

 _drink is a Coke!" "Leave her alone Storm." Jake said joining them. "If that is what she wants to drink, then shut up." Storm just glared at his friend. Jake opened a small_

 _baggie of what looked like white power. He pored the power on the table and made a thin line. Then he took a small tube, put it to his grill, and sucked the white power into_

 _his radiator. "You want to try some." Jake asked offering the tube to her. "She can't…" Storm said grabbing the tube and handing back to Jake. "We have a race tomorrow."_

 _"That's sucks… big, blue, hairy, monkey balls!" Jake said. Storm headed back into the kitchen to get another beer, Rayne followed him. "Don't you think you had enough to_

 _drink?" Rayne asked "NO!" Storm shouted at her. "So shut up. Besides alcohol doesn't show up on a drug test." Rayne backed off and she was nearly in tears. Storm saw her_

 _expression. "I'm sorry Rayne, why don't you go wonder around?" Storm said lovingly. "I'm guessing you have ever been to a party like this." "No, I haven't." Rayne said._

 _"Then go have fun!" Storm said and headed back outside._


	23. Betrayal(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 23. - Betrayal -

A half on hour later: Rayne was still wondering around the party, and she was having fun. There were some girls from school and Rayne hung around with them and flirted

with the boys. But now, almost everyone was drunk or high. A few minor fights broke out and Rayne and her girlfriends started to feel uncomfortable. They decided that they

wanted to go home. Rayne convinced them to wait until she found Storm to tell him that she was heading back to the track. She looked for Storm but could not find him so

she started asking around. Jake finally said he saw him talking to a girl that was looking for someone to f*** the paint off of her, so he might be with her. The news upset

Rayne and she did spend a few more minutes looking for him. But he was nowhere to be found. Rayne and her girlfriends decided to head back. Back at the track: Rayne

slipped into the tent with out waking any of the girls. She snuggled down on her pillows and was asleep almost instantly. Three in the morning: The McQueens and the

Hornets headed back to the hotel for the night. "I want to check on the slumber party before we head to the hotel." Sally said "I want to make sure that the girls are asleep.

Then we can go back to the hotel and have some fun." "I like that plan!" Lightning said drunkenly. He was so drunk he couldn't drive in a strait line. On the way to the hotel,

they stopped at the tent and looked in. Four of the girls were sleeping quietly, but one of them was snoring softly but they could not tell whom it was. So they headed to their

hotel room. The quickest way to the hotel was a long pit road. As they passed his pits: "Sally…stop" Lightning said and staggered around to face her. "Let's make love right

here in my pit. It's been a fantasy of mine for some time." "No, are you crazy!" Sally said, looking around nervously "Someone might see us!" "No one is going to see us,

everyone's at the party." Lightning said "It's fun to do something so naughty." Sally knew when Lightning was this drunk; he would tell her the truth about anything. "So

you're telling me that you have had sex in the pits before?" Sally asked, not totally surprised that he has done this. "How many girls have you done here?" "A few" Lightning

admitted, staggering slightly. "A reporter and a couple of fans, but it was long before I met you." "Lightning that's gross!" Sally hissed. "No it wasn't" Lightning said. "It was

great. Come on Sally let's do it right here, right now." "Let me guess, the fans were Mia and Tea?" Sally asked "Yeah!" Lightning admitted. "It was the first time I had a three

way!" Sally just cringed, even after all these years of being married to him, Lightning was still surprising her with his secrets. Unlike Doc, he did not change into a formal

codpiece, and still had his racing one on. Lightning took it off, and quickly hardened to a full erection. "I said no!" Sally said, forcefully putting his codpiece back on. Lightning

winced in pain because the codpiece was normally tight fitting, now with a full erection; it was slightly painful to put back on. "I'm not having sex in you pits, you'll have to

wait until we get to the hotel." Sally said. She drove around him and headed to the hotel. The pain coming from Lightning's undercarriage was enough to sober him up enough

for Lightning to follow Sally to the hotel. "Wait for me in the bedroom." Sally said as they entered their room. Lightning headed to the bedroom, laid down on the bed, took his

codpiece off, and immediately passed out. Sally came into the bedroom a short time later and saw Lightning passed out on the bed. "I hoping you would do that." She said

quietly to him. "I hate having sex with you when you're this drunk." She snuggled with Lightning, turned off the light, and went to sleep. Doc and Sophia reached their hotel

room: After Doc locked the door, he suddenly grabbed Sophia and said "You're going to pay for teasing me all night!" "Oh really?" Sophia said. "So what are you going to do

about it?" "This…" Doc said as he kissed her deeply. Sophia broke the kiss by laughing. Doc let out a small chuckle and before Sophia knew it, he caught her lips again but this

time, with hot and ruthless intent. Doc's tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. A few minutes

later: Doc felt Sophia's tires snaking down his undercarriage to his codpiece. Doc felt a shudder of pleasure run through him as she removed it. He reached down and Doc

slowly massaged himself. Unlike some males, Doc had no issues with pleasuring himself. Sophia watched her husband and she was getting worked up. Doc saw this and he

placed his one of his front tire behind one of Sophia's front tires, attempting to pull her closer. Sophia pulled away, playing hard to get but then seeing the desire in his eyes,

allowed Doc to pull her to him. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft as Doc placed a genital loving kiss on her lips, leaving Sophia breathless. Doc choked on a gasp as his

desire began to rise. Powerful as ever, Doc began backing up towards the bedroom, luring Sophia to follow with a gentle tire under her chin. Sophia had been waiting for this

moment all night, she was going to explore him from bumper to bumper, and everything that lay between. Sometime later: Doc caressed the sides of Sophia's frame with his

front tires. "I love you" Doc said as Sophia sighed in response. Doc just smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you" Sophia mumbled. "And I love you too" Doc replied, giving

her a kiss, a smile of satisfaction written all over his face. "Are you tired enough to get to sleep?" Sophia asked "You have a race to crew chief for." "Yeah" Doc yawned and

pulled a light blanket over them. Doc was asleep in moments. Sophia's body was buzzing happily, so she watched TV quietly, until she fell asleep about an hour later.

Saturday morning, five am: Sally groaned as she rolled over to shut the alarm off. "Light, it's time to get up." she said "Oh, my hood…" Lightning moaned. "Could you get

me…" "No, Light" Sally interrupted. "You have a race Sunday." Lightning groaned in frustration and pain. "I need a quick shower." Sally said "You need to be up and ready to

go by the time I'm done." "Okay" Lightning growled and pulled a sheet over his hood, in attempt to block out the light. Ten minutes later: Sally was finishing her shower when

Lightning rushed into the bathroom and before she had to ask him why, he vomited in the toilet. "Are you all right Stickers?" Sally said. "No!" Lightning snapped "I just

barfed." "I'm not surprised. I haven't seen you that drunk since the last time you tried to out drink your father." Sally said as she helped Lightning back to bed. "I don't think

that Doc can give you anything, but do you want me to call him anyway?" "No" Lightning said. "I'll be okay, just give me a few minutes." Sally headed back to the bathroom

to finish getting ready. Lightning joined her ten minutes later. "Please tell me that I didn't make an ass out of myself at the party." Lightning said as he went to the toilet and

started to urinate. "I don't remember much from last night." "No, you were one of the better behaved racecars." Sally said "How much do you remember?" "The last thing I

clearly remember is Doc and Sophia was out on the dance floor, dirty dancing." Lightning said as he struggled to remember. "Everything after that is fuzzy. I think that we had

an argument on pit road, and you hit me. The next thing I remember is you waking me up this morning." "So you don't remember anything that happed in the pits last night?"

Sally asked "Uh…No" Lightning confessed, "I didn't say anything mean to you did I?" "No" Sally said "But you did try to convince me to have sex with you… right there in your

pit." "Did I?" Lightning said "I thought I dreamt that part. We had sex in the pits. It was great, wasn't it?" "First of all, we didn't have sex" Sally said angrily. "And secondly,

you confessed that you screwed Mia and Tea there." "Well, yeah I did" Lightning confessed, Sally looked at him as if he had just slapped her. "Sweetheart… It was a long time

ago." Lightning sighed, he pulled Sally close as he explained. "I'm sorry Sally, I thought you knew. It was in my rookie year, and a few months after Halli broke up with me. I

met Mia and Tea. I was winning races and I was becoming a racing sensation. After a disappointing loss to Chick. I headed back to my pits and found the twins there, how

they managed to slip thought security, I have no idea. One thing led to another and soon we were engaged in a three way. It was just sex, no emotional attachment or

anything." "And what about the reporter, was is Kori Turbowitz?" Sally asked "What reporter?" Lightning asked "Kori did what?" "You said last night that you had a screwed a

reporter in your pits too." Sally said "Was it Kori?" Lightning was silent for a few moments as he tried to remember "I don't think so." Lightning said slowly, his hood hurt and

thinking made it hurt more. "I'm being honest when I telling you I don't remember. I might have, but I had dozens of girls at that time. I do know it wasn't Kori, she's was

way to professional to do something like that, even back then. I'm sorry Sally… can you forgive me?" "Yeah, sometimes I forget you were a different car back then." Sally said

as Lightning hugged and kissed her happily. Sally looked at the clock "We need get going. We need to get the girls up and moving." "Ohh…" Lightning moaned. "Do I have too,

my hood still hurts." Yeah, you and Doc need to get Rayne ready for her race." Sally said as she headed for the door. Lightning groaned and followed her out the door.


	24. Talking With John(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 24.- Talking With John -

Eight am: Doc and Sophia arrived at the track. Doc was a little tired, but after a few cups of coffee, he felt fine. Lightning, Sally, John arrived at the track. Together they got

the girls up and moving. "All right, Girls!" Sally said as she and Sophia shook the girls awake. "It's time to wake up! It's race day!" One by one, the girls gathered their

belongings and then headed back to their own trailers. Rayne said goodbyes to them and then flopped back down on her pillow. "Come on, Rayne!" Lightning snapped at her

as entered the tent. "It's time for you to get up." Lightning's axle was very painful, making him grouchy. Also, he was still suffering from the hangover. Everyone headed to

the restaurant for breakfast. Rayne parked next to John as everyone settled at a table. As usual, John was looking around. "Would you relax!" Rayne said "There's plenty of

security around." "Little darling" John said. "I'm not being paid to relax. I'm being paid to protect your mother." "John, it's okay" Sally said. "You can relax a little, we're in the

restricted part of the racetrack. Nobody can get in here with out proper ID." John did relax…some. Rayne was able to get a look at his racing stickers. "Mom tells me that you

used to race." Rayne said "Sure did, Little Lady." John said "I had an accident and had to retire." "I hope I don't have an accident like that." Rayne said "Were do doing

something stupid like dad?" "RAYNE!" Lightning barked. "Sorry, Dad" Rayne squeaked. "No, I was trying to avoid a accident on the track, I was hit from behind and sent hood

first in to the wall." John said "The collision twisted my frame, along with having a severe concussion, and multiple internal injuries." "Ouch…" Rayne said "The most severe

injury I ever had was a sprained axle." "And I hope that's all you have." John said as the waiter served him his breakfast. "Is Mom your first client?" Rayne asked "No, I had a

few before her. My last client was a computer executive." John said "Actually I was hired to be a bodyguard for his mother. She was an elderly car that had Paranoid

Personality Disorder, commonly called PPD. That's why I still have my racing stickers. She didn't want me to change anything." "What is PPD?" Rayne asked. "It's a mental

disorder, which makes the person paranoid and a pervasive, long-standing suspiciousness and generalized mistrust of others." John said "She thought she was always in

danger. She would spend most of her day sitting, looking out her window for signs of that danger." "Oh… what happed to her?" Rayne asked "They didn't lock her away some

where, did they?" "No, she became ill, and passed away." John said sadly "She made my life interesting, and I'm going to miss her." "So are you going to keep your stickers,

now that she's gone?" Rayne asked "No, Sally really wants me to have a new paint job" John said. "What color do you want?" Rayne asked "Something cool, I hope." "I would

prefer a just a simple black paint job." John said "But it's up to Sally." It was soon time for Rayne to head to the track. Doc and Rayne drove to the official scale. When it was

her turn, she drove on to the scale. To Rayne's relief her weight was is in the acceptable range. "So this means I don't have to wear axle weights?" Rayne asked hopefully.

"Yep" Doc said. "At least on race day, I still want you to train with them." "Okay" Rayne said "I can live with that." By the time the junior race, started Lightning's axle was

very sore, and it sent a searing pain shooting through the axle whenever he turned too sharply. "You know I don't want you racing tomorrow, right?" Doc asked as he put his

headphones on for Rayne's race. "Yeah, I know." Lightning said, testing his weight on his axle, which shook violently underneath him. "You should listen to him" Sally said

driving up to them. Just then, the loud speaker announced it was time for all the junior racecars to take their positions on the track. Rayne and Storm kissed briefly before

heading to the track. "Have you seen them kissing anymore?" Sally asked, not taking her eyes off the young couple. "Twice on Thursday and twice yesterday." Lightning

growled "I'm sure that they just sneaked in a kiss just a few minutes ago." "This might be a bigger problem than I thought" Sally said. "It's fine that she has a boyfriend, but

the fact that she's keeping him a secret is not good." "Yeah" Lightning said. "I agree. I think that we need to have a talk with her after the race." Out on the track, Rayne

turned and faced Storm. "What happed to you last night?" Rayne asked. "What do you mean?" Storm said, nursing a hangover. "When I was ready head back to the track, I

couldn't find you anywhere." Rayne said "I asked around and was told that you were with a girl that was wanting, and I quote 'looking for someone to f*** the paint of her'."

"I know who you are talking about and no, I wasn't with her." Storm lied to Rayne, he was with her. In truth, he ended up having sex with her… twice. "I was out back with

some bros, playing cards." "Then why did Jake say you were with her?" "Jake told you that?" Storm laughed "Rayne, he was high on what ever you saw him snorting into his

grill. You can't believe him when he's higher than a kite." "Rayne, Storm to your starting locations!" A race official demanded. "Look, we'll talk about this after the race."

Storm said as he took his starting spot. Not totally convinced, Rayne headed to her spot as well. The green flag dropped: Lightning, Doc, and Sally watched the beginning of

the race unfold. Rayne drifted to the inside while Storm raced ahead of her. She kept in Storm's draft for the majority of the race. The race was only two hundred laps, a

distance both Rayne and Storm could easily sprint, so Lightning was not worried when both cars increased their distance from the rest of the pack. Rayne's first pit stop one

hundred laps into the race, she was still in second behind Storm. Rayne and Storm were an entire lap ahead of their competitors. "Good work so far, Kiddo" Doc said as Rayne

came in for a pit stop. "Thanks" Rayne said and grinned to her parents before speeding off, resuming her spot behind Storm. Ninety laps later, Doc instructed Rayne to start

making her move. Start moving up a little, Kid" Doc said. "Try to get even with Storm so you're at a better position to take the lead." Lightning saw Rayne respond by moving

to the outside and increasing her speed. She got even with Storm and stayed there for a lap until Storm took off at his usual blistering speed. Rayne followed Storm and

matched his speed. In the last lap, both cars increased their speeds to one hundred and twenty miles per hour, which was insanely fast for teenagers. Around turns one, two,

and three, the cars changed leads constantly. First, Rayne was in the lead, then Storm, then Rayne again. "She needs to use her slingshot move!" Lightning said, excitement

in his voice. Out on the track, Rayne and Storm swept into turn four. "Okay, use the move" Lightning murmured. Rayne did not even attempt to do her move. She didn't drive

deeply into the corner, or pick up speed. The speed duel continued down the last portion of the track, but right before the finish, Storm surged ahead and won. "Damn it!"

Lightning said angrily. "Why the hell didn't Rayne use her move?" "Watch your mouth" Sally said. Although her tone was even, her facial expressions showed deep

disappointment in her daughter's performance. "I'm sure she tried her best." "I'm not so sure she did, Sally" Lightning said. "She was set up to execute that slingshot move

perfectly but she didn't. What do you think, Doc?" "Something is wrong with Rayne" Doc mumbled. He looked down from his crew chief podium at Lightning and Sally. "I need

to get a tape of the race" he said before backing off the podium and driving away. "Why does he need a tape of the race?" Sally asked. "I'm sure he thinks he saw something"

Lightning said grimly. "Doc has a good eye out there. He doesn't miss anything." Just then, Rayne drove up to her parents. "Hey" Rayne said. "What happened out there?"

Lightning asked angrily "What do you mean?" Rayne asked faking stupidity. "Why didn't you use your slingshot move?" Lightning asked bluntly. "You mean I didn't, thought I

did!" Rayne said, false anger flooding through her voice. "I came in second place, that's good right?! A lot of cars would be thrilled to come in second place!" "You know very

well that isn't what I mean!" Lightning said angrily. "You had that race won, and you blew it!" "Mom!" Rayne said, spinning to face her mother. "Do you hear what dad's

saying?" "I'm staying out of this" Sally said evenly. "This is your argument, just because I married a racecar doesn't mean I know enough about racing to get involved." "Dad,

I can't believe you think I lost a race on purpose!" Rayne said furiously, turning back to her father. With that, Rayne sped away.


	25. Anger And Passion(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 25.- Anger And Passion -

Lightning sighed and shut his eyes. He drove back to his trailer with Sally in his wake. "If wish Sally" John said. "I can track her down, and bring her back

to the trailer" "Thanks for the offer, John" Sally said "Rayne just needs some time to cool off. If you drag her back right now, it will only make things

worse." "Yes Ma'am" John responded. Once they were back at the trailer, Lightning got an icepack and parked on top of it. He glared at the empty space

ahead of him. "Lightning" Sally said. "Relax, it's going to be ok" "How can I, Sally?" Lightning asked. "It went against everything I originally said about her

racing, and now she's taking advantage of it!" Sally drove up to Lightning and kissed him softly. "She's young, and this is her first boyfriend." Sally said,

her lips still touching Lightning's. "I know that's not an excuse, but it explains her actions." "I know" Lightning sighed. "But she needs to learn she can't just

sacrifice a win like that. It's not fair to herself, and it's against the rules. If the racing officials find out that she been losing races on purpose, Rayne will be

suspended." Sally backed away from Lightning and parked beside him. "I know" she said. "I'm sorry" The couple sat in silence; both cars were lost in

thought. Just then, Doc pulled up. He did not look happy. "What did you find?" Lightning asked urgently. "What did the tape reveal?" "In the last two

seconds of the race, I thought was the sun was reflecting off Rayne's break lights" Doc said heavily. "I was wrong, she was actively breaking, and Rayne

lost on purpose." A half of an hour later, Rayne rolled into the McQueen camp. "Where were you?" Lightning asked, getting off his icepack. "I was hanging

out with Storm" Rayne said defensively. "I should have known!" Lightning said harshly. "He _is_ your boyfriend after all!" "Dad!" Rayne exclaimed "We're just

friends! I already told you that." "Your lips say one thing now, and a whole different thing when they're touching Storm's" Lightning said, almost smirking.

Rayne's face went blank. "You know about us kissing?" she asked in a small voice. Tears filled her eyes and began spilling over. "Several times" Lightning

said in a dangerously low voice. "And we also have proof that you lost on purpose today, so I suggest you don't try to deny that either. Get your rear in the

trailer and don't you dare come out until tomorrow morning!" Rayne drove past her father. When she did, he gave her a couple of firm slaps to her rear

bumper to make sure his words sunk in. Rayne choked back a sob, raced up the ramp to the trailer, and slammed the door shut. Lightning sighed and

looked at Doc and Sally. They both wore grim expressions that mirrored his own. It has been close to eight years since Lightning felt the need to spank

Rayne. She might be fifteen, but there are some instances were a swat to the rear, drove home the point. After dinner: Doc took Rayne something to eat,

but she refused to open the door. Although Doc didn't like it, he knew that Rayne wasn't going to be hurt by missing one meal. Sally and Lightning headed

back to hotel. "I don't know what we are going to do about Rayne" Lightning fretted. "Stickers, relax... We'll figure something out." Sally said "You need to

be relaxed or you'll not do well in tomorrow's race." "I know" Lightning said. "But I don't know if I can…" Suddenly Sally had a brilliant idea to make him

relax. She drove over to him and kissed him passionately. "Have I told you that you are a hot sexy stud muffin." Sally quipped playfully as her tire reached

out to trace his jaw line. Lightning tried to ignore Sally's advances, but his penis twitched eagerly. One of Lightning's tires was creeping up under her right

front tire well and he deftly removed Sally's bra. Sally moaned as Lightning fondled her breasts, finding his touch very pleasurable. Sally's tires skillfully

slipped underneath him and removed his codpiece. Lightning moaned as she slowly ran her tire up and down his length. "Mmm, I can't tell you how I've

missed you, and our 'alone time'." Lightning moaned. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her tires as she played with his growing erection. Lightning

and Sally headed to the bedroom. Suddenly Lightning pressed his lips gently below her tattoo; Sally pushed him on to the bed. Later: Exhausted from their

night together, they laid beside each other under the blankets "I love you." Lightning replied, kissing Sally softly as he gently rubbed her body. Sally

pressed her lips to his; "And I love you!" Sally responded as she snuggled close her eyes beginning to close. A contented sigh escaped lightning's lips.

"Goodnight, My Queen" Lightning said. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, My King." Sally said as she kissed him once more

before snuggling his strong fender. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them. Sally was asleep in moments, but Lightning found that he could not

fall asleep. He turned on the TV and watched it quietly, until he fell asleep a few hours later. Sunday afternoon: Lightning was so upset with Rayne that he

could not keep his mind on his own race. Every lap Lightning seemed to struggle to keep up with the race leaders. His extremely sore axle did not help

either. Every a couple of laps, his vision seemed to blur from the pain. Doc tried to convince Lightning to withdraw from the race, but he refused. Sapphire

won the race with Chick coming in a close second, and Lightning finishing a distant third. "I'm so sorry Doc." Lightning said coming up to him after the race.

"I…I…was awake most of the night worrying about Rayne." "I understand Kid, you just didn't have it today" Doc said. "We'll get'em next week. I want you

to sit on some ice before we load up and head to the next track." "Where's Rayne?" Lightning asked, "I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning." "I

saw her running around with Chanti." Doc said "But that was before the race. Don't worry she knows better than to leave the stadium without permission."

A few hours later Rayne returned to the trailers and they headed to supper together. Lightning and Rayne did not say a word to each other. Late Sunday

night: Sally, Sophia, and John said their goodbyes and headed to the airport so Lucy could fly them home. Mack and Abby hit the road for the next track.

Rayne's reaction to her father's punishment quickly turned from tears to rage. In fact, Rayne seemed so angry with her father, and vice versa, the two cars

hardly spoke to one another at all over the next two weeks. "Ouch!" Lightning cried "What did you do now, Rookie?" Doc asked, looking around the corner

of his own trailer. "Nothing" Lightning mumbled, stopping for a moment to let the searing pain in his axle die down. He turned his wheels a little too

sharply, resulting in the harsh pain radiating from his undercarriage. From ten meters away, Rayne had glanced up at her father's outburst, but looked

away she learned it was just his axle acting up again. After the pain had subsided some, Lightning returned to his task of unloading his trailer. He avoided

looking to where his daughter was reading in a ray of sunlight. His feelings of resentment towards her dating Storm or what the media was calling "Rayne-

Storm" (Lightning was repulsed), were still strong, but he missed his daughters company. Lightning was even starting to miss hearing Rayne's funny little

quirks, such as her slightly inflated ego. Eventually, Lightning's self-control failed him, and he looked to where Rayne was sitting. Lightning could tell

whatever Rayne was reading interested her. She seemed to absorb every word as her lips silently read the text. A moment later, Storm rolled over to

where Rayne was reading. Rayne smiled and kissed Storm, her blue eyes wandering over to where Lightning was. He looked away quickly and cautiously

turned around to see Doc watching him. "You miss her." "Yeah, I do" Lightning said, a melancholy expression darkening his face. "A lot" "Then apologize to

her," Doc suggested. "It's a two-way street, Doc," Lightning sighed. "It's not as simple as it sounds." "I know" Doc said. "I think she misses you too

though." "Maybe so," Lightning said, once again returning to unpack the trailer. Lightning unloaded the remainder of his belongings from the trailer and set

up camp for the next week. He situated himself on top of his icepack and decided to take a nap. The sunrays hit Lightning and warmed him comfortably.

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	26. Cheating Storm(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 26.- Cheating Storm-

 ** _********EXTREME LANGUAGE WARNING*****_**

When Lightning woke up, he was blinded by a magnificent sunset. He was at his favorite track in the country, the Tampa Bay International Speedway. He liked it for its

climate and he raced well on the track. However, today was a unseasonably hot and humid day. "Did you have a good nap?" Doc asked, glancing up from the forms he was

filling out. He had a large fan blowing on him and Lightning thought he look very comfortable. "Yeah" Lightning said, stretching gingerly. He glanced around the camp.

"Where's Rayne?" Lightning asked "She and Storm left an hour ago to go to dinner" Doc said. Lightning nodded. His daughter ate dinner with Storm every night. At first, it

was Rayne's way of annoying Lightning, but it since then it has turned into a habit. "Both Rayne and Storm have to stop losing on purpose" Doc said heavily. "I think the

racing officials are getting suspicious with them." "They are?" Lightning asked uncomfortably. He did not want Rayne to be suspended. "Well, I don't know for sure," Doc said

"But they're making it very obvious. Storm and Rayne have been alternating weeks they have been winning and loosing." "I know," Lightning said unhappily. "But I can't talk

to her about it." "She's your daughter!" Doc said heatedly. "My all but estranged daughter." Lightning replied sadly. "Why don't you talk to her, Doc?" "I just assume one of us

still has good relations with her" Doc said dryly. "And I'm not her father." "You're as good as her father" Lightning said. "She likes you a hell of a lot better than me right now."

"That's not true" Doc said. "Rayne loves you. That's why she's not speaking to you. She's afraid of disappointing you. If Rayne didn't care about your opinion, she'd be more

social than she's acting right now." "Maybe" Lightning said slowly. His stomach rumbled. "I'm starving. Do you want to get something to eat?" "Sure" Doc said. "I don't feel

like fighting off your crazed fans though. Let's just get something to eat at the track restaurant." "You read my mind" Lightning said. "Besides its too hot today to go anywhere

than a few minutes drive." The racecar and crew chief drove to the center of the restricted sections where the track restaurant was located. Lightning and Doc drove into the

structure and parked in a dining spot. They just stood there for a few moments, letting the air-conditioning cool their hot bodies. "Rayne said she and Storm was eating here,

right?" Lightning asked, scanning the dinning room for his daughter. "Yeah" Doc said. "Why?" "There're not here" Lightning said, frowning. Doc quickly scanned the room over.

"Well, where could they be?" he asked. "Believe me, I'd love to know Doc," Lightning said grimly, suddenly he was not hungry any more. "I'm going back to the trailer to wait

on her" Doc nodded. "I'll bring you something back" he said. "Thanks" Lightning said. He quickly drove back to the trailer, almost running into several cars in his haste. Rayne

was nowhere to bee seen Lightning got there. He looked around camp and checked both trailers, hoping that Rayne was in one of them cooling off, but she was not there.

"Where is she?" Lightning asked under his breath. He called Rayne's phone but got no answer. As much as Lightning absolutely loathed the idea, he knew he was going to

have to go to Chick's camp. Lightning sighed and set off to his rival's lime green trailer. Lightning drove at a swift pace, although it was slightly slower than his previous one,

the oppressive heat was making it hard to drive anywhere fast. When he got there Chick and his wife was parked in front of several industrial sized fans having a

conversation. When Chick realized Lightning was there, he shot him a strange look. He broke away from Halli and drove over to Lightning. "What do you want, McQueen?"

Chick asked, although his expression conveyed he already knew what Lightning was there for. "Is Rayne here, Chick?" Lightning asked quietly. He felt almost sick, and it

wasn't from running around in the heat. All he wanted to do was find his daughter. "She and Storm are eating at the track restaurant." Chick said, acknowledging Lightning's

defeated stance. "They're not there" Lightning said heavily. "Doc and I were just there, getting dinner ourselves." Chick's face went blank. "They're not there?" he asked,

surprised. "No" Lightning said. "Then I don't know where they are." Lightning hesitated before asking something he had been planning to as Chick for a while. "Chick listen,"

he began. "I know we have a lot of differences, but I'm pretty sure we have the same opinion about my daughter and your son dating one another." "I haven't spoken to

Storm in weeks" Chick said. "I tried to be open about it, but he's just pushing us away. When Storm's here, he's in his trailer or off doing something by himself." "That sounds

really familiar" Lightning said. "What should we do?" Chick asked, looking Lightning square in the eye. "I don't know if there's anything we can do," Lightning sighed. Chick

nodded glumly. "If you see Rayne, just tell her to come back to our trailer," Lightning said, pulling away. "Okay," Chick said. "Do the same for us." "Will do," Lightning said.

He drove several circuits around the large parking lot in search of his daughter, but he could not see her or her boyfriend. Feeling both worried and conquered, Lightning

headed back to the trailer. Doc had returned with the food, but Lightning refused to eat it. He paced back and forth for a while, trying to think of where his daughter could be.

Lightning was so worried that he continued calling her phone every few minutes, Rayne never answered it. "What do you want?" Rayne said angrily. Lightning jumped and

turned around to see Rayne parked ten feet away from him. "What do I want?" Lightning asked testily. "What do I want? Oh I don't know, maybe I want to know where my

fifteen year old daughter and her boyfriend are. Maybe I want her to stop lying about where she is every evening! Don't even try to tell me you and Storm were at the track

restaurant. I know you weren't there." Rayne seemed frozen and then her blue eyes narrowed. "You were spying on me, weren't you?" "Hah!" Lightning scoffed. "Spying? Try

this: Doc and I were hungry, so we went to have some dinner and you weren't there. I can't even eat a meal without you tearing me away to go looking for you." "You weren't

looking for me" Rayne challenged. "You were just sitting there, stuffing your face." "I had been looking," Lightning said in a low dangerous voice that made a quick crescendo

to a powerful one. "I even went to talk to Chick about where you could be. And another thing, if you want to keep your phone, ANSWER IT WHEN I CALL!" Lightning shouted

"Whether you like it or not, Rayne, I am your father, and whether or not you like it, I still love and care about you. There's no changing that." Rayne was obviously shocked.

Not about her father caring about her, but the fact that he admitted it out loud, especially after two weeks of barely speaking to her. "So where were you?" Lightning asked in

the low dangerous voice once again. Rayne was silent for a moment. "Storm took me into town and we ate at a nice restaurant." She hesitated before adding, "We've been

dating three months, and Storm wanted to be nice and take me to a real restaurant." "See telling the truth didn't kill you!" Lightning said and drove away.

 ** _********EXTREME LANGUAGE WARNING*****_**

The story fit. Rayne had been dating Storm for about a month behind his back before their argument. As much as Lightning hated to admit it, he did not see his daughter's

relationship ending anytime soon. The next evening, Lightning was parked next to his radio reading a book on alternate therapies for pain relief. His axle pain had flared once

again, now he was desperate for some relief. "I'm going to Storm's trailer." Lightning glanced up. He saw Doc parked in front of him in a fairly defensive stance. Lightning

sighed and looked back down to his book to continue reading. After reading another chapter, Lightning read that emotional pain could present itself in the form of physical

pain. Lightning quickly cast the book aside, muttering about the dumb idea, calling it a 'hippie book.' Suddenly, a purple and blue blur appeared out of the corner of his eye. It

was Rayne, barreling back to the trailer. She swerved around a car, using her talent of avoiding collisions. It was then Lightning realized Rayne was not alone. Storm was right

behind her, shouting her name. From beside Lightning, Doc looked up interestedly from the medical journal he had been reading to watch the scene in front of him unfold.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Rayne shrieked, spinning around to face the car that was in pursuit of her. "I SAW YOU AND ANNA. I SAW WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING!

DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME! JUST GO AWAY!" "But Rayne…" Storm said, trying to talk over Rayne, failing miserably. "NO!" Rayne shouted. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" "But I

love you!" Storm yelled, trying to make Rayne understand. Rayne let out a harsh laugh. "My rear bumper you do. Forget it Storm, we're done. Get fuck out of here. I never

want to see you again." Rayne managed to back into the trailer, slamming the door in Storm's face. In defeat, Storm turned around and drove away.


	27. A Daughter's Love And A Father's(Kv)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 27.- A Daughter's Love And A Father's Forgiveness-

All of the interested bystanders that had accumulated dispersed and that left Lightning and Doc alone in their camp. "Well" Doc said, grabbing his medical journal. "I'll leave

you two to work things out." He drove over to his trailer and up the ramp a little faster than usual and closed the door. Lightning drove to rear of the trailer still absorbing

what he had just witnessed. He opened the trailer's ramp and drove up it facing Rayne and said "What's going on? And since when do you curse?" "I was driving over to his

trailer and I saw him…he was…Storm was cheating on me" Rayne said, trying to keep a cool composure. She kept the composure for about two seconds. Rayne flung herself

onto her father, sobbing hysterically. "He what?" Lightning asked, feeling as though he had been hit by a freight train. "I caught them, Storm was screwing Anna, Hollister's

daughter! Storm's trailer was parked under some trees. It's been really hot here so I had figured that it probably was cooler under the trees. I went his trailer after class like I

always do. When I got close, I saw the trailer, rocking slightly. When I looked into window to see what was going on… Rayne choked back sobs. "I…saw…Anna, Storm was

behind her and he was… was… screwing her" She choked out between sobs. "Then he saw me and to acted as if it was all her idea." Lightning noticed his daughter's hypocrisy,

but he did not say anything about it. Rayne needed his support, and no matter how alienated their relationship had been during the past couple weeks, he would always be

there for her. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart" Lightning said, stroking Rayne's sides comfortingly. "I know you really cared for him." Another sob racked Rayne's body as she clung

onto her father a little harder. "You're not the one who should be sorry," Rayne said miserably. "I deserted my family for that cheating jerk." "You didn't know he was at the

time" Lightning said. "Even so, I missed you guys so much" Rayne sobbed. "I-I-I was so shallow. I just thought he was the one for me." "You thought he was the one for

you?" Lightning asked. "Like a husband?" Rayne sniffed and nodded. "He told me he was going to marry me." "Rayne, you're only fifteen years old. I was twenty-one when

your mother and I started dating" Lightning said. "This is my fault. You didn't know how to handle yourself in a relationship. You've never learned how to resist peer pressure.

I'm just thankful you didn't do anything drastic." "Define drastic" Rayne sniffed. "Storm took advantage of me." "You didn't have sex with him, did you?" Lightning said

nervously, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer. "No, of course not" Rayne said, somewhat indignantly. "I may have really liked him, but I wouldn't have done

anything so stupid. When you said drastic, I thought you meant kissing and stuff." Lightning felt a rush of gratitude towards his daughter. He was so thankful she had good

sense. "No, Doc and I knew about that" he said. Rayne sniffing again. "I was awful to you. I deserted you and Doc for a conceited jock who only cares about getting laid"

"What?" Lightning asked, surprised at his daughter's last comment. some of the other students told that Storm was screwing Anna when I wasn't around, but I thought that

they were just jealous." Rayne said simply. "Storm actually threatened to dump me a few times because I wouldn't have sex with him" "How did you talk him out of it?"

Lightning asked, probing for information. Rayne scrunched up her face in an expression of disgust. The expression made Lightning incredibly apprehensive about the reply he

was about to receive. "I begged," she said quietly. "I told him I just wasn't ready. Storm said there was nothing to be ready for, that it was just something you do, but I

always managed to get him to drop the subject. Mom has always told me since I'm half Porsche that many males will only want me for my body, now I'm beginning to believe

her." "I'm sorry Sweetheart" Lightning said "There are some real tailpipes in the world." Rayne let out a small giggle. "Yeah, she once told me that some men would never put

his tire in your bra" Rayne said "Looking for a library card." Lightning laughed "Yeah, that sounds like something she would say." Lightning pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm very proud of you" he whispered in her ear. Rayne gave her father a watery smile. "It seems that his mother has taught him well." "What do you mean?" Rayne asked. "I

know that you had some kind of relationship with her." "It was more than just a relationship" Lightning said "We were engaged, before she dumped me." "What happened?"

Rayne asked "I started racing, she was jealous that I was getting all of the attention. Then one day after I refused to have sex with her, Halli clamed I was cheating on her.

She packed her bags and left." "WOW" Rayne examined "I have only met her a few times, is she as shallow as she seems." "Yeah, she's gorgeous but doesn't have any

brains." Lightning said "She has only one ability, fucking. I'm serous too. If she fell from the top of the slut tree, she would bang every guy on the way down." "Then why were

you attracted to her?" Rayne asked "Because at the time I was just as a much as a slut as she was" Lightning said "I'll admit I was the king of one night stands." "Mom told

me all about how you were when you first arrived in town. She said you looked at her like you thinking about how quickly you could get her in bed." Rayne said "That's all

Storm ever wanted to do, go back to his trailer and climb on top of me. He even tried to convince me into giving him a blow jobs everyday after school. I know mom does it to

you, but the thought of putting that part of a guys body in my mouth is just so disgusting" Rayne said. Lightning was shocked, "How do you know that we do that" Lightning

asked "I've driven in on you a when you and mom are having a 'quick meeting' in the office. It was clear what she was doing to you. Does it really feel that good?" Rayne said

as she made a disgusted face. "It looks nasty." Lightning hesitated for a moment, then he realized that Rayne was old enough to have this discussion. "Yes, it does, only if it

done with the right woman, you'll understand when you'll older." "Thanks, Dad," she said. "Rayne I have a question for you, and I hope that you'll tell me. Is Storm's penis as

big as his codpiece hits at? I never was able to catch him in the showers to find out for myself. I hope you haven't touched it. God knows where it's been" Lightning said. "Or

better yet, who it's been in. "Yes I have, I even played with a few times, but that is as far as I would go" Rayne said. "He's big, but not as big as you are. He has big nuts

though. I never seen Doc's dick, so I don't know how big he is." "How do you know how big I am, and for your information, Doc is huge" Lightning said. "Don't you remember

the 'bathroom incident' from last summer." Rayne said "Oh, yes. I remember now" Lightning said, "Dad, I need some time alone. You don't need the trailer right now, do

you?" "No, go ahead, take all the time you need, Sweetheart" Lightning said. "I love you, Rayne." "I love you too, Dad," Rayne said, giving her father one last smile before

Lightning backed out of the trailer. As Lightning drove away, he realized his axle did not hurt anymore.


	28. Speed Duel With Storm…Round 2(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 29.- Speed Duel With Storm…Round 2 -

The next morning, Lightning woke up at six-thirty, his bad axle was throbbing and was incredibly stiff. He rolled out of his trailer and bought a newspaper. Lightning settled

himself under his trailer awning, Doc joined him a half an hour later. Lightning shifted and groaned "You Okay, Rookie?" Doc asked "Yeah" Lightning said. "I'm just sore this

morning. I think that I'm going to skip the workout this morning." "Good, I was going to suggest that" Doc said, "You don't need to be training when you're sore. You're in top

form, so missing one work out is not going to hurt you." Soon a steady rain had begun falling. Lightning looked at the rain, "My axle could have told you it was going to rain"

he said. "It always is stiff and sore when the weather is going to change." Doc just chuckled "It sucks getting older…" he said. "You've got to be kidding!" Rayne said Lightning

looked over to where she was sitting at the top of the ramp. She looked up at the gray clouds that were raining upon the track with an expression of anger and nervousness.

"You'll be fine" Lightning said. "You've always driven well in the rain." "I've never raced in these conditions" Rayne said edgily. "The track is going to be very slick, and I've

already been having traction problems!" "You'll be okay, Kiddo" Doc said. Rayne drove over Lightning and Doc. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Rayne asked, her voice

an octave higher that it's usual range. "Can I scratch?" she asked hopefully. "Absolutely not" Lightning and Doc said in unison. Over the next few hours, the rain did not

increase, but it did not settle out either, and neither did Rayne. She paced nervously back and forth in front of the trailers, muttering to herself. "She's too wound-up," Doc

said in an undertone to Lightning. "She'll never do well with that mindset." "I was thinking that too" Lightning said. "The problem is, I don't think what we say will affect her.

She's been a little out of it since the incident Monday night." For the remainder of Monday and all of Tuesday, Rayne had been an emotional train wreck. If she was not out

training with Doc, she was in the trailer crying. Both Lightning and Doc did their best to comfort her. Thursday, and Friday, Rayne had been composed, but unusually quiet. So

Chanti and some of her girlfriends came and tried to make Rayne feel better. "I'm not saying Anna's a whore" America said. "But she gives away more pussy than an animal

shelter." "I have a joke for you" Chanti said "What did Anna's left rear tire say to her right rear tire?" "I don't' know" Rayne said misabely. "Nothing! They've never met."

Rayne cracked a smile on. "If Storm wants to get laid" Rayne said. "All he has to do is crawl up a chicken's ass and wait!" Lightning brought pizzas back to the trailer and gave

it to the girls. He then joined Doc at his trailer. "What happened Monday was in the papers." "I saw that" Lightning said unhappily. "Rayne handled herself well with the press

though. She didn't tell what Storm was doing to cause them to breakup. She said they were breaking up, nothing more, and nothing less." "That was good of her" Doc said.

"He didn't deserve that." "No," Lightning agreed. "It actually makes him look worse in a way. Rayne is definitely being the better car." "That's true" Doc agreed. Saturday

afternoon, one-o-clock: The loudspeaker called for all racecars to make their way to the track. The rain had not stopped, but the track was in good condition. "Good luck, my

Track Queen" Lightning said, hugging his daughter and giving her a kiss on the fender. "You're going to be fine." Rayne managed a weak half-smile before driving out onto the

track. "Can you hear me, Kiddo?" Doc asked through the intercom system. He paused for a moment and nodded. "Good, just relax Kiddo, this is just another race." There was

another pause and then Doc chuckled. "What did she say?" Lightning asked. "She said it was easier when she knew what place she was going to finish in before the race

started" Doc replied. The starting official dropped the green flag and all the young racecars shot out onto the track. As usual, Storm was quick to take the lead. Rayne settled

for second along the inside, tailing Storm. "Good placement, Rookie" Doc said studying Rayne's every move. "Keep it right there and you'll be set." "They set up the same way

for every race" Lightning said, studying the placements of the cars in the field. "Storm is a front runner by nature" Doc said. "And heredity" he added. "He feels the most

comfortable at the front of the pack. Rayne is a pace-stalker, just like you. She's an all-around good racer who can handle a fast or a slow pace. It's better to be a pace-

stalker. They're much more flexible. When you're a front runner, you're basically putting a big target on your back." "Yeah," Lightning said as the cars swept into the second

turn of three hundred laps. "Rayne has pretty good skills out there. She's a natural." "She has her father to thank." Doc said. "I don't know about that" Lightning said humbly.

Two hundred laps later, Rayne took everyone by surprise and overtook Storm for the lead. She breezed by him easily, taking the inside of the track for herself, making sure

there was a healthy two-car length distance between her, and Storm. "What are you doing, Kid?" Doc asked into the intercom system. After a moment or two, he repeated the

question. "She's not answering?" Lightning asked fearfully. "No" Doc replied. "I can't hear anything. I think our systems are offline." Lightning looked around and judging by

all the other crew chiefs reaction, their commutations were off line as well. "What are we going to do?" Lightning asked in a panicked tone. "We trust her" Doc said simply.

With twenty-five laps left in the race, the racing officials decided to let the race continue. A few of the crew chiefs complained, but the racing officials said they were treating

this as a test of their abilities. If this was a piston cup race, it would not be stopped, the young racecars need to handle anything out on the racetrack. "Hey everyone, the

communication grid is down, none of us has any contact with our Crew Chiefs" One of the cars called. A few of them drove down pit lane, bowing out of the race, but most of

them stayed on the track, but slowed down. Rayne shot a knowing look to the track camera to signal to Lightning and Doc she knew she was on her own. All of a sudden,

Storm shot around Rayne. "Out of the way, Bitch" Storm said as he passed her. Rayne looked positively confused for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then, she made up

her mind and shot after her rival. With the commutation grid down they could say what ever they wanted to each other and not get into trouble with the officials. She pulled

along side of him and said, "Did you just call me a bitch? Because a bitch is a dog. Dogs bark. Bark is on trees. Trees are a part of nature. And nature is beautiful. I know I'm

beautiful!" Rayne said "Thanks for the complement. Besides, I don't remember asking you for your opinion, but since we're sharing how we feel, I think you should go fuck

yourself." "You're just mad because your tampon's in too far." Storm responded. "And it got stuck… again!" He sped away from her. "No!" Lightning said loudly. "She can't

stay at that pace for twenty-five laps!" "Relax, Kid," Doc said quietly. "She's got instincts, let her use them." Lightning nodded and watched the last part of the race develop.

Rayne caught up with Storm and the two were traveling at insanely high speeds, especially with twenty-four laps remaining. "Hey Storm!" Rayne said as she pulled a long side

him. "I guess those penis enlargement pills are working, you're twice the dick you were yesterday!" Rayne taunted, "Oh, by the way, if I had balls, they would be bigger than

yours!" The look of shock on Storm's face was priceless. Leaving the rest of the pack behind, the two teenagers sped faster down the track, not slowing at all for the turns.

Before long, they were lapping the pack. Storm had a very slim lead. He was faster than Rayne, but Rayne used strategy to win, which was a stronger element than speed.

With five laps left, neither Rayne nor Storm was tiring. They were a lap and a half ahead of the pack, and that distance was increasing. As the end of the junior races usually

was, Rayne and Storm were perfectly even. They were taking their rage with one another out on the track, as the two swept into the last lap, Storm increased his speed

again. Much to everyone's surprise, so did Rayne's. The two cars switched leads constantly in the last half of the last lap. Going into turn four, Storm revved his engine and

floored it, inching ahead of Rayne. "She's going to lose!" Lightning cried. "She can't use her move!" In contrast to Lightning's statement, Rayne drove deep into the turn,

revved her engine, and shot out. She burned up the home stretch and passed Storm within a second of the finish. "She did it!" Lightning said, bouncing up and down, ignoring

the additional stress it put on his sore axle. "Doc, she did it!" "I have eyes, Kiddo" Doc said weakly, as though he had been the one out there racing. Rayne drove up to her

father and surrogate grandfather breathing heavily. "Amazing race out there!" Lightning said, pulling his winded daughter into a hug. "Thanks," Rayne said, breathing heavily.

"I…wasn't…going …to… give…Storm…the… satisfaction of…beating…me." Lightning and Doc laughed. "You haven't been able to do that move all week! How did you just do it?"

Lightning asked, grinning widely. "You guys…fell…for that?" Rayne asked, still breathing heavily. "I was…faking…to trick…Storm." "Oh" Lightning said, feeling slightly stupid.

"Well anyway, that was amazing, Rayne. After your drug test, let's go out and celebrate!" "Okay" Rayne said as she headed to her drug test.


	29. Rayne's Crisis(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 29.- Rayne's Crisis-

Two weeks later on a Tuesday morning: Rayne was in history class when she started feeling sick to her stomach, also she had a severe pain in the right side of her

undercarriage. It was so intense that Rayne thought someone was stabbing her. She had not eaten anything all morning, she was just not hungry. In the last few days, she

had eaten very little. Doc had noticed that Rayne was not eating. He didn't say anything to her, knowing that most teenage girls go thought eating cycles. He also thought

that Rayne's break-up with Storm might have something to do with her not eating. This morning, Lightning and Doc was out training by the time Rayne headed to class. So

they did not know that she had skipped breakfast. Rayne had a candy bar on her, she pulled it out of her bag and ate it, hoping that the pain would go away. Within twenty

minutes the pain went a way a little. Rayne knew that it was almost time for her to start her period and she assumed that was the cause of the pain. A month ago, Doc got

tired of giving Rayne painkillers every time she had menstrual cycle cramps and pain. He had given her the bottle and explained how to use them. The pain was getting worse

and Rayne opted to take a dose of her painkiller. Just by chance, Rayne found that rubbing her right side also helped ease the pain, which was something that she never had

to do before. The teacher assigned everyone projects to work on. Ever since she broke up with Storm most of the student racecars ignored her, some were even outright

hostile. So Rayne worked on hers alone. She tried to focus on her project, but the pain came back. It was more intense this time around, it hurt even to breathe. "Mr. Cooper"

Rayne said as she approached the history teacher, a mini cooper. "I think I'm going to get sick, may I go to the nurse." "Sure Rayne" Mr. Cooper said. Rayne headed to the

nurse's office. "Hey Mr. Cooper" Anna complained. "Why are you letting Rayne go to the nurse and you won't let me." "Because Anna, Rayne doesn't ask to go every time she

has a minor pain, or she trying to get out of an assignment" Mr. Cooper said. "Stop whining and get back to work, the assignment is due at the end of the day." Rayne was in

so much pain by the time she got the school nurse, she was almost tears. She explained her pain to Misty Cummings, the school nurse. It was well known that Misty was a

huge fan of Chick's. There even a rumor going around that she was having an affair with him, Rayne did not expect any compassion from her. "Whatever, come here. I guess

I'll have to take your temperature" Misty said as she pulled out a thermometer, and nearly shoved it down Rayne's throat. A few minutes later; "Thank you for wasting time

Rayne, you don't have a temperature. There's nothing wrong with you so, just go back to class and suck it up, I don't want to see you in here any more today. If I do, I'm

sending you to the principal's office, and let him deal with trouble makers like you." Rayne headed back to class, the pain was starting to let up and she assumed that the

painkiller was starting to work. "Rayne, your back…" Mr. Cooper said, he was surprised to see Rayne. "I was assuming that the nurse could send you to your trailer." "She said

I didn't have a fever so she sent me back to class." Rayne said. Her pain had lessened to the point to the point that most if it had gone away. "Can I go back to my project?"

"Yes, just take it easy" Mr. Cooper said. He could tell that Rayne was not acting right and he suspected something was wrong with her. Rayne headed back to her table and

started working on her project. It was not ten minutes later when Rayne felt the pain come racing back. All of a sudden she got a little light hooded, her stomach gurgled

unhappily, Rayne knew that she was going to vomit. She saw a trash can near Mr. Cooper's desk and she hurried to it. Rayne only got half way there before she vomited all

over the floor. "Sam, Molly" Mr. Cooper said to his two student teachers, "Take Rayne back to the nurse and make sure that she goes to her team's trailer this time." Rayne

could hear Storm and some of the other students snickering "QUIET!" Mr. Cooper bellowed. "The next car that makes a sound will fail the assignment and will have detention

for rest of the week." The two student teachers, went to Rayne's side. Mr. Cooper handed Sam a plastic bag just incase Rayne got sick again. With a car each side of her,

Rayne headed back to the nurse. "Are you doing all right now?" Sam asked "You feel cold and clammy." "No, not really. Misty, said that she did not want to see me back

today" Rayne groaned. "Well, that doesn't matter any more, you got sick in class and you need to go back to your team's trailer to rest." Molly said as they headed to the

nurse's office. As luck would have it, Misty had a meeting to go to and other school nurse was at the office. Sam and Molly told Brody the nurse, what had happed. He had

them take Rayne to a sick room at the back of the office. The student teachers left her with Brody and headed back to class. "Rayne do you want a cool cloth to put on your

roof?" Brody asked. "Yes, please" Rayne said. Brody came back with a cool towel on her roof. He also took Rayne's temperature, this time is showed that she had a slight

fever. He also had a clipboard with him and he asked her all kinds of questions about her pain. "Well, as far as I can tell your sick enough to go home. I'll have to call your

dad. I'm going recommend that you seen by a doctor as soon as possible. He said "Okay" Rayne groaned, her pain was flaring up again. "I'll call him and he can come and get

you" Brody said. He went to the computer, pulled up Rayne's contact information, and attempted to call Lightning. After several attempts, he was unsuccessful. At this time,

Rayne was almost screaming in pain. Brody knew that something was terribly wrong with Rayne. So he called her emergency contact number. "Hello" Doc said into the

receiver, he didn't recognize the number "Is this Doc Hudson, Rayne McQueen's crew chief?" Brody asked "Yes it is, who is this?" Doc asked. "Brody Nightingale, I'm a nurse

at the high school. Is Lightning McQueen around? I need to talk to him about Rayne" Broody said. "I've tried the number that is listed on the contact list, but he's not

answering." "Lightning is away from the track today. He's shooting a commercial for one of his sponsors" Doc said. "Either he doesn't have his phone on him, or it's shut off.

What can I do for you Brody?" "Rayne needs to be seen by a doctor. She was brought to the office this morning complaining about incredible pain from her right side, she has

a slight fever, and she vomited in class. From the questions I asked her, I think that Rayne is suffering from appendicitis. I strongly recommend that she be taken to a hospital

and be checked out." "I'm her personal doctor, as well as her crew chief." Doc said "Tell Rayne to hold on, I'll be right there." It was only ten minutes before Doc arrived at the

nurse's office. Brody took him to where Rayne was resting. She was in so much pain if it was physically possible, she would been doubled over. It took a few moments for

Rayne to notice that Doc was beside her. "Its okay, Kiddo, I'm here. Tell me what hurts" Doc said. Rayne attempted to tell Doc where she hurt, but Rayne was in so much pain

all she did was cry. Doc could not understand any of the words that came out of her mouth. "Rayne, I didn't understand a word you said." Doc said "You need to calm down

and talk to me." Rayne took a few deep breaths. "My side… underneath… it hurts… really bad!" she said in between sobs. "Please…Doc …do something…it hurts." Tears of pain

rolled from Rayne's eyes. "Which side?" Doc asked, Rayne pointed to her fight side. "Brody could you close the door, and call for an ambulance" Doc said. Brody left to make

the call. "Have you eaten anything that might upset you?" Doc asked "No, not eaten… anything… not been hungry… last few days." Rayne said as the pain reached its peak,

and Rayne struggled not to scream in pain. "I've noticed, once I find out what's wrong" Doc said. "I can give you something for the pain." Rayne just nodded, her eyes were

shut tightly. "How long have you been having pain?" Doc asked. Rayne struggled to talk to Doc. "The pain has been coming and going for the last couple of days… but not …

this bad. It is almost time for my period to start. I always have some pain and feel bloated… a few days before it starts… so I thought it was just 'girl issues'. That's… I didn't

say anything… I didn't know that the pain would get this intense." "So this pain, is it the same kind of pain you have around the time you start your period? Doc asked. "A few

days it did" Rayne said, her pain was easing up. "This morning…was worse. I assumed skipping breakfast was the problem. I ate a candy bar right before the pain got

intense… hoping that it would help." "Did it?" Doc asked "No." Rayne said "The pain only got worse." "Did you take your painkillers?" Doc asked "The ones that I gave you for

menstrual pain?" "Yes, but it had absolutely no effect either." Rayne said "Did you feel alright after training yesterday?" Doc asked "Yeah kinda, it was bothering me, but I

didn't think anything was wrong." Rayne said "Can I look at your side?" Doc asked. "Yes you can look but you can't touch, it's really sore" Rayne whimpered. "Rayne I have

touch you, to find out what's wrong" Doc said. He had good idea of what was wrong with her, but he still wanted to examine her. He lightly touched Rayne's side and she cried

out in pain and pulled away from him, that movement cause the pain to flare back up and Rayne just cried. Doc gently caressed her fender. "It's okay Rayne, try to relax. I

need to go talk to the nurse. I promise that I'll get you to the hospital where I can check you out completely." Doc said "Just sit tight I'll be right back."


	30. Doc's Diagnosis(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 30.- Doc's Diagnosis -

Doc joined Brody out in the clinic. "Brody, I need to get Rayne to the hospital as soon as possible" Doc said. "I'm in agreement with you. I'm sure that she has appendicitis,

but I have to run some tests." "I've called for an ambulance, they will be here in a few minutes." Brody said. "I just need you to sign the release forms and we'll be all set."

Lucky Lightning had paperwork on file permitting Doc to take Rayne out of school in case there was an emergency. Doc signed them and went back to monitor Rayne while

they waited on the ambulance to arrive. Rayne was laying quietly on the bed, rubbing her right side when Doc returned to her. "How are you doing Rayne?" Doc asked "Most

of the pain has gone away for now, but if I move around, it comes back" She said "And rubbing your side helps?" Doc asked "Yeah, sometimes. Where's Dad?" "He's away

from the track, shooting a new commercial for Rust-Eze" Doc reminded her. "Oh, that's right, I forgot." Rayne responded. Doc heard the ambulance arrive. "I need to go talk

with the ambulance." Doc said "I'll be right back." Doc met with the ambulance and a medic that came along with him. "All right Kiddo, the ambulance is ready for you. We're

going to take this nice and slow" Doc said. The medic, got a mobile lift out. He and Brody helped Rayne get on it. Once they got her settled on it, they started rolling her out

to the ambulance. "I'm going to sick." Rayne said. She vomited in a sick pan Brody was carrying just in case she needed it. The intense pain came back and Rayne sunk down

to the lift, nearly screaming in pain. It was noon and classes just let out for lunch and training. An ambulance with its lights on is going to attract attention from the other

students. "Great, this is the last thing we need." Doc growled, as students started gathering around. Brody called some security cars over and they herded the students away

from the ambulance. The ambulance was big enough for two cars and Doc boarded as Rayne was secured for transport. "What's wrong with me?" Rayne asked as the doors of

the ambulance closed. "Well, I need to do some testing, but I believe you have appendicitis" Doc said. "When we get to the hospital, I'll try to get a hold of your dad. He needs

to know what's going on." The ambulance radioed ahead and let the hospital know that he was coming in. Once they arrived, Rayne was wheeled in to an exam room, a

privacy curtain was pulled around her. "I'm Dr. Bonita a track doctor, I'm going to see what is wrong with you" She said she started towards Rayne. "Don't touch me!" Rayne

screeched. "I'll scream if you do. Where's Doc?" "Rayne calm down, I'm right here." Doc said as he came thought the curtain. "Sir, you can't be in here" Dr. Bonita said. "Only

females should be in here" She started towards Rayne again. Rayne shied away from her, screaming in pain as the sudden movement caused pain to shoot through her. "I

gave the hospital my medical license number" Doc said angrily. "I'm Rayne's doctor and have every right to be here" He knew Dr. Bonita, and her bedside manner had a lot to

be desired. "I want Doc treating me" Rayne whimpered. "Nobody else" "You, young lady" Dr. Bonita snapped at Rayne. "Have no say in the matter." The hospitals administer,

Malcolm arrived and he said "I have checked Dr. Hornet's medical practice license and found it to be current. I see no problem letting him practice here." "So you are going to

let him examine this young girl." Dr. Bonita said to Malcolm. "She's only fifteen." "I have a name you know" Rayne protested. "Child, you will speak only when you are spoken

to." Dr. Bonita said. "Rayne" Malcolm said. "Who do you want?" "DOC" Rayne shouted. Malcolm left with Dr. Bonita, protesting her removal from Rayne's care. "What an

absolute bitch" Rayne said. "Rayne watch your mouth" Doc warned. Rayne just whimpered, her pain was starting flair again. "Doc, do something…please" Rayne begged. "The

pain is starting to come back!" Tears of pain flowed freely from her eyes. "All right, I'm going to start with a full exam." Doc said "I'm going to get a nurse and she'll help you

undress." Doc left the exam room to find a nurse. It was only a few minutes until a nurse named Kiki arrived and helped her to undress. Luckily, Kiki was a sweet and genital

soul. She said that she was about Rayne's age when she had her appendix taken out. She was not so lucky, she was sick at home for three days before her parents took her

to the hospital. By then her appendix has ruptured and she was very ill. Kiki explained that she spent a month in the hospital before she well enough to go home. Kiki

attached several electrodes to Rayne's side that monitored her oxygen level and her oil pressure. Kiki let Doc know that they were ready for him. Doc came back, the first

thing he did was have Kiki take an oil sample. "I want a full work up on that" he said. "With a complete white cell count, I want to know if there is an infection present." "I can

do that" Kiki said and she sent the sample to the lab. Doc then took Rayne's temperature, it was elevated but still with in a normal range. "I'm happy that you don't have a

temperature Rayne" Doc said. "It's a good sign that your appendix hasn't burst." "That's a good thing, right?" Rayne asked "Yes" Doc said pulling out his stethoscope and put

it on. "Take a deep breath for me." "I can't…. it hurts to bad" Rayne whimpered. "Just try breathing normally then." Doc said as he put the end of the stethoscope on her side.

Doc moved it around as Rayne tried taking deep breaths. "Your engine sounds stressed." Doc said "But if you're in a lot of pain, that's to be expected." The table lifted up and

Doc and Kiki drove under. "I need to know if where I'm touching you hurts" Doc said. Doc palpated the left side of her undercarriage first. "It's a little sore, but nothing like

the right side" Rayne said. "Rayne, this is going to hurt." Doc said "But I need to know exactly where the pain is." Doc moved to her right side he carefully palpated her

undercarriage. He barley touched Rayne in the era of her appendix, Rayne screamed in pain. "Okay Kiddo, I'm convinced" Doc said. "But I'm ordering you an ultrasound test

for the right side of your undercarriage. I want to see your appendix before I operate on you. Kiki is going to start an IV with some antibiotics and something for the pain."

"Operate on me?" Rayne asked. "Well yeah, I have to take it out before it busts. If it does, you'll be very sick." Doc said "While we wait for the ultrasound technician to arrive,

I'm going to call your dad." Doc headed to the doctor's lounge and called Mack. He had taken Lightning to the set this morning, and would know where Lightning was. After

Mack answered, Doc filled him in on what was happening with Rayne. Mack said that he would find Lightning and let him know. The medical technician arrived with the ultra-

sound machine. The technician prepared Rayne for her scan. The technician pulled out a tube of gel, he put it on the wand of the machine. "That's cold!" Rayne said, shivering

slightly at the cold feeling on her undercarriage. "It'll warm up quickly with your body heat" Doc said "What's it for anyway?" Rayne asked. "So I can see your appendix" Doc

said, as technician moved the wand around on her undercarriage. He found her appendix quickly and Doc could see that it was in flamed and very close to bursting. Luckily,

they were at major speedway that had a fully functioning hospital. The lab result has come back and it also showed that her appendix was about to bust. Doc had the nurses

prep Rayne for surgery. Doc was about to head to operating room when his cell phone rang, he checked the caller ID and it was Lightning. "Hey Rookie" Doc said into the

receiver before Lightning could say anything "I need you come to the track hospital as soon as possible." "What's going on Doc? I was on the set when Mack came and told me

that Rayne has been taken to the hospital." "Kid calm down" Doc said. "Rayne got sick in class and she was taken to the nurse's office. The nurse suspected that something

was wrong. He tried calling you, but you must have been on set because he said he couldn't get you to answer. So he called me and told me what was going on. When I got

the nurse's office, Rayne was nearly screaming in pain. I brought to the hospital and examined her. Rayne is suffering from acute appendicitis. I need you here as soon as

possible." "Can you wait to do the surgery until I get there?" Lightning asked. "No, her appendix is very inflamed and close to bursting" Doc said. "I can't wait for you to get

here. Rayne is being prepped for surgery and I'm on my way to the operation room. I'll see you when the surgery is done." "Okay Doc, I'll get Mack and we'll be there soon."

Lightning said "I'll call Sally and let her know too." "I'll see you later" Doc said and hung up the phone.


	31. Rayne's Surgery(KV)

Chapter 31.- Rayne's Surgery -

Lightning pressed the number two speed dial on his phone, dialing Sally's number. He told her what was going on, she said that she would be there as soon as Lucy could get

her there. Kiki remained with Rayne as the nurses got her ready for surgery. Rayne was placed on a mobile lift and taken to the operating room. She had a terrified look in her

eyes. "It's okay Rayne" Doc said as he put a respirator mask over her mouth. Kiki hooked Rayne up to monitor so Doc could monitor her vitals during surgery. "I was able to

get in contact with your dad, he and Mack are on their way." Doc said as the nurses placed straps over Rayne's tires and secured them into place. "The table is going to rote.

This is one of the few surgeries that requires for you to be lying on your roof." Doc rolled back a few feet as the table started to turn. It quickly but genially rolled over until

Rayne was lying on her roof. "DOC!" Rayne squealed and she tried to struggle, but the straps held her tightly to the table. "Rayne relax" Doc said "It's okay." The table

finished rotating and Rayne was lying on her roof on a heavily padded table. "I don't like this" Rayne said. "I want to get up." "I know it's an uncomfortable feeling. Doc said,

"I'm going to put you asleep now. Do you understand?" "Yes" Rayne said with tears in her eyes. "It will be all right Rayne, I'm here." Doc said as he nodded to the surgical

tech that started the anesthesia. "You're going to start feeling very sleepy." Doc said "Just relax and go to sleep. Lightning should be here by the time you wake up." Doc

stayed in Rayne's eyesight until the anesthesia took effect. He moved around to her right side and started the appendectomy. A few hours later: Doc was done with the

surgery and Rayne groaned as she started to wake up. Lightning was immediately by her side. Pain shot from her undercarriage "Ow" Rayne squeaked, opening her eyes just

a crack. "It's alright Sweetheart, I'm here" Lightning said. "You're going to be in pain for a while." "Daddy, I'm freezing…" Rayne said just as Doc rolled in to check on her. "I

knew it was about time she would be waking up." Doc said. "Here Rookie, put this quilt over her." Lightning tossed the heavy quit over Rayne. "Rayne, Kid? I need you to

open your eyes" Doc said. "Do I have to?" Rayne complained. "Yes Kiddo, I need to see those pretty blue eyes" Doc said. Rayne groaned and opened her eyes and saw her

father and Doc standing beside her bed. "It… is… alive! Run for your life!" Lightning playfully teased. Rayne giggled "You're such a goofball" she croaked. Rayne tired moving

around a little. She choked back a sob as pain shot though her undercarriage. "I'm right here" Lightning assured Rayne as he took her tire in his. "How did it go?" She choked

out. "Today's operation was a success, I was able to remove your appendix before it bust" Doc said. "Another hour and I think we wouldn't be so lucky." Rayne yawned "I

think you need to go back to sleep" Lightning said. "Why didn't tell us that you were having this kind of pain." "Until this morning it wasn't really that bad" Rayne said. "And

it's getting close to that time of the month so I didn't say anything about it." Rayne coughed a few times, causing her undercarriage to flare with pain. "Before you ask, you're

already reviving pain medicine" Doc said. "I can't have painkillers." Rayne protested. "The league has changed some of its rules concerning painkillers. Under normal

circumstances, you could not. I have filed paperwork showing you had emergency surgery. Besides, you're in the junior league, so the racing officials are allowing it" Lightning

said. "You can't race right now, but as soon as the drugs are out of your system, you can." Rayne yawned again "How soon can I race again?" She asked. "Two weeks, a week

to recover and a week after to make sure that the drugs are out of your system." Doc said "I'll do a drug test before you go back to racing make sure. You're ahead in points,

so Storm will catch up to you, but there are still a lot of races left in the season, so don't worry about it." "How soon can I go back to the trailers?" Rayne asked "Not until

tomorrow morning" Doc said "I want to make sure you're up and about." The hospital brought a large mat in for Lightning to sleep on. "Okay, Rayne I'm heading back to the

trailers for the night" Doc said. "If you need anything, just use the call button and the nurses will see to you." "Night, Doc" Rayne and Lightning said in unison. "Night,

Rookies" Doc growled and headed back to his trailer. "I'm sorry Dad." Rayne said "I don't know what I was thinking." "It's ok my Hyper Angel, you didn't know what was going

on." Lightning said "Are you going to call Mom and let her know?" Rayne asked. "I've already called her" Lightning said "She's is on her way, she should be here in a few

hours." Rayne shivered. "Are you still cold?" Lightning asked "Yeah" Rayne said "And in pain" "The painkillers should help with that." Lightning said as he took the quilt and

tucked in around her. "Is that better?" Lightning asked "Yeah, thanks Dad." Rayne responded. A few hours later: Accompanied by John, Sally found father and daughter laying

side-by-side, sound asleep and snoring. "Hey" Sally said softy to Rayne and nudged her genially. "Hi Mom, Hi John" she said. "How are you doing?" Sally asked. "I hurt" Rayne

groaned. "I know Baby, you'll feel better in a few days." Sally said "Where's Doc?" "He went back to his trailer for the night. He said that I am receiving pain medicine, I can

go back to the trailer in the morning. Dad's here in case I need anything." Rayne said and looked over and saw Lightning still sound asleep. "Mom, can I have something to

drink, I'm really thirsty." Rayne asked. "I'll have to ask a nurse, I'll be right back" Sally said and drove out of the room. Rayne moved the wrong way and she whimpered in

pain. John came over and took his tire in hers. "Try to relax, Rayne. Fighting the pain will only make it worse." John said "I know what you're going though. I had my appendix

removed when I was your age." Rayne looked at John and she though he looked different. Between the pain and the pain medicine, she could not get her brain to work

enough to figure it out. It was a few minutes and Sally returned with a cold can of apple juice. "Here you go my Track Queen" Sally said. "Thanks Mom" Rayne gratefully said.

"Just sip on it" Sally said. "If you drink it all at once, you'll make yourself sick." The nurse came in few minutes later. "I'm doing rounds for night. Is there any thing else I can

get you?" She asked. "I'm kinda hungry" Rayne confessed. "What would you like, Sweetie" The nurse asked. "What can I have?" Rayne asked. "Anything that you want,

Doctor Hornet didn't put you on any restrictions." "Can I have some toast and peanut butter, and another can of apple juice." "Sure, coming right up" The nurse said as she

left the room to get Rayne's food. Sally went over to her husband and nudged him awake. "Hey My Queen, you finally got here." Lightning said when he saw it was Sally.

"Yeah, you and Rayne were snoring when John and I got here" Sally said. Lightning went over to Rayne and gently nuzzled her. "How are doing Rayne?" he asked. "I'm okay,

most of the pain has gone away…" Rayne said. "For now." The nurse came in with Rayne's food, Lightning immediately zeroed in on it. "That's Rayne's dinner, you bottomless

pit." Sally said to Lightning. "Mr. McQueen, can I get you anything?" The nurse asked. "No, once Rayne gets done. I'll eat crust of the toast, because she wont" Lightning said.

"That's because the crust is yucky" Rayne said. "John and I had supper on the plane. So I'm good, John do you need anything?" Sally asked. "No, Ma'am." John said "I'm fine,

thank you." "If you need anything else, just use the call button" The nurse said and she left. Sally and Lightning discussed business while Rayne ate. When Rayne was done

eating, she stretched out on the bed. She turned the TV on and flipped thought the channels until she found a movie that she liked. Lightning headed to the hospital's lobby

and found a soda machine. He bought each of them a soda and headed back to Rayne's room. She had a half of her apple juice left and she said that she 'd save the soda for

tomorrow. Lightning grabbed the toast off the tray and he and Sally ate it while watching the movie with Rayne. Three quarters in to the movie, Rayne fell asleep. Lightning

shut the TV off. Sally settled down next to Lightning and soon they were asleep as well. Sally had a mat brought in for John. He put the mat close to the door and settled

down on it.


	32. Recovery(KV)

Chapter 32.- Recovery -

"Good morning McQueens, John." Doc said as he entered Rayne's room. "Good morning Doc" John said as he enjoyed a cup of coffee. All three McQueens groaned loudly.

"Okay… not the response I was expecting" Doc said. "What time is it?" Lightning groaned. "Seven thirty, and time to get up" Doc said. "I let you all sleep in because you all

needed it." Rayne stretched and then yelped in pain as pain flooded her side where her incision was. "I wouldn't be stretching to much, I don't want you ripping out your

staples." Doc said. "I won't, that hurt really, really bad" Rayne said. "After breakfast and I check your incision, you can get up and start moving around" Doc said. "If you are

doing well, you can go back to the trailer." "She's not going back to the trailer" Sally said. "My assistant has got us a hotel room for the rest of the week and I want her there,

so I can nurse her back to heath." "But Mom…" Rayne started to complain. "Rayne…" Doc said "You'll heal faster if you stay with Sally for rest the week. You don't need to be

at the track. You need to rest and recover." "Can I still race after I am healed?" Rayne asked "You have to do what Doc tells you" Lightning said. "Once Doc says you're

recovered, you can start racing again." The nurse brought breakfast for all of them. "I need to get going" Lightning said after he had eaten. "I'm finishing the commercial this

morning" Lightning kissed Rayne, Sally, and shook John's tire. "If everything goes well I'll be back around one" He said. Mack arrived at the hospital and they went to the

cameral shoot. "How do you feel, Kid?" Doc asked as he examined her incision. "My undercarriage really hurts" Rayne said "And now that I've eaten, I feel sick to my

stomach." "That's normal" Doc said. "You should feel better by tomorrow. I'm going have a nurse take out your IVs and urinary tube. Sally can help you get dressed. I need to

go, there is a mandatory crew chiefs meeting this morning that I have to attend. I'll be back later to check on you. Once your up and about I'll dismiss you from the hospital."

"Can I go to school?" Rayne asked. "No, not for a few days. If you want, Sally could get your homework and bring it to you" Doc said. Doc left to find a nurse. "Mom, can I ask

you something?" Rayne asked "It's been bothering me since I came back from surgery" "Sure my Track Queen, what is it?" Sally said "Why did the school nurse send me back

to class when there was something clearly wrong with me" "But he didn't, he called Doc." "Not Brody, I saw Misty first. She was annoyed that I was there. She just took my

temperature. I told her that I was in pain, but she seemed not to care. She sent me back to class and told me that she did not want to see me again. After I barfed in class,

Mr. Cooper sent me back to the nurse. Misty was gone, but Brody was there and he asked me what was wrong." Rayne said. Sally was appalled how the nurse treated her

daughter. "Just rest for now, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back a little later and we can go to the hotel." Sally and John headed to the track school office and said

that she wanted to speak with the principal. The principal was in his office and was willing to talk to Sally. John chose to wait in the reception area. The principal's name was

Benjamin Hawk, and he was a retired racecar. He had some success on the track, but he discovered that he was better at teaching children than he was at racing. "Welcome

Mrs. McQueen." Benjamin said as he warmly welcomed her. "How is Rayne doing?" "She is doing all right. She'll be out of school for rest of the week." Sally explained "I

expected that" Benjamin said. "What brings you in today?" "I want to file a complaint about your school nurse" Sally said. "Which one?" Benjamin asked "We have two." "Misty

Cummings" Sally noticed that Benjamin rolled his eyes. Sally repeated everything that Rayne had told her. Benjamin got some forms out of his desk. "I'm sorry to hear that, it

looks like we have a problem. I need you to fill out these complaint forms" He said "We'll open an investigation. When do you think that Rayne will be strong enough to be

interviewed." "Hopefully in a few days." Sally said "She's still pretty weak right now." "I understand" Benjamin said. "Once you have the paperwork filled out, take it to the

racing headquarters and ask for an investigation. Would you like to fill the forms out here or take them with you?" "I'll do it here" Sally said "The sooner the better." "I agree

with you Mrs. McQueen" Benjamin said. "Would like to be taken to an office to fill them out in private?" "I would" Sally said. "Then please follow me." Benjamin said as he

leads her to an unused office. "Once you are done with them, take them to the racing headquarters. They should assign an investigator to the case right away." Once Sally

was done filling out the forms she handed them back to Benjamin. He looked them over to make sure that they were complete. "I need to make a copy of the complaint" He

said. "Call me tomorrow if you don't hear from an investigator sometime this afternoon. Please accept my apologies for what has happed." Benjamin said "And please send my

apologies to Rayne as well. I look forward to seeing her in class soon." "Thanks" Sally said as Benjamin handed her back the complaint forms. "Rayne wanted me to get her

homework for the week wile I was here." "Could you give me until tomorrow?" Benjamin asked "I need some time to get with her teachers and get the assignments." "Sure"

Sally said. "I don't think that Rayne will be up to doing any homework today anyway." Benjamin escorted Sally and John to the door. They headed to the racing headquarters.

Sally was taken to see the car that was in charge of handling complaints. John again waited in the reception area. Sally gave him the forms and repeated everything that

Rayne had told her. "I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. McQueen." David the head investigator said. "I need to file this, I'll be right back. This is not the first time that we have had

complaints about Misty. I have few investigators finishing some paperwork. You should hear from one of them sometime this afternoon. If you don't, call me and I'll find out

what's going on." David gave Sally his personal number as he escorted her to the door. Sally and John headed back to the hospital, Kiki was just finishing up with Rayne and

she was ready to get dressed. Respectfully, John waited outside in the hall. "Can I take a shower?" Rayne asked Kiki when Sally rolled in the room. "No Sweetie" Kiki said "You

have to wait a few days, your incision can't get wet." "Hi Mom" Rayne said as she saw Sally enter her room. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Sally asked "Sore, tired, and

not feeling good." Rayne said as she sank down on the bed. Kiki left and Sally helped her to get dressed. Rayne yelped a few times as she moved the wrong way. "Where did

you go?" Rayne asked "To talk to your principal about filing a complaint about the nurse that sent you back to class." Sally said "You need to rest, an investigator will want to

talk to you. But first we need to get you to the hotel." "I don't know how I'm supposed to get to the hotel when it hurts to move" Rayne complained. Sally was going to say

something when Doc rolled into the room. "You ready to go Rookie?" Doc asked "Abby is waiting to take you to the hotel." "Yeah…OUCH!" Rayne said she had moved the

wrong way and her undercarriage flared with pain. "Just take it easy, and move slow." Doc said "You are going to be sore. I have some pain medication to take with you." Doc

handed Sally a small box. Doc also had a mobile lift, he and Sally helped Rayne on to it, and they took her out to Abby. At the hospital's doors, reporters waiting on Rayne to

make a statement. "I'll handle this" Doc said. "You and John get Rayne in the trailer." Doc turned to the reporters. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Miss McQueen is not going to make

a statement at this time. As her doctor, I can announce that yesterday morning Rayne was taken to the hospital with acute appendicitis. She was rushed into surgery where I

was able to remove her appendix before it ruptured. Rayne is weak right now, but I can say she is strong enough to be released from the hospital. Rayne and her mother are

going to a hotel where she can rest and recover. She will return to racing in a few weeks." While Doc was speaking to the press, Sally and John helped Rayne into the trailer.

Rayne leaned on John as she got off the mobile lift. She noticed that his paintjob was shining in the sun. "John, you got a new paint job" Rayne said as she finally figured why

he looked different. "Rayne, concentrate on getting in the trailer" Sally demanded. "You can admire his new paintjob when we get to our hotel suite." "Thank you and have a

good day." Doc said as he was finished with his statement and he backed away. The reporters started shouting questions, which he ignored. Sally and John had Rayne in the

trailer by the time that Doc was done with his statement. "If you want Sally, you can ride with Rayne. I want to drive to the hotel" Doc said. "The meeting was long and I need

to stretch." Sally boarded the trailer. Once everybody was settled, John lead Abby and Doc back to the hotel.


	33. Family Time(KV)

Chapter 33.- Family Time -

Rayne was in pain by the time that Abby got to the hotel. John and Sally helped Rayne to the suite. They took Rayne to a bedroom where she stretched out on the bed. "Do

you want some pain medication?" Doc asked "Yes, please" Rayne squeaked. As Doc got the medicine, Rayne looked at John. He had a new blue-black metallic paintjob with

carbon fiber fenders. On his rear fender, he had new stickers of his 'old' sponsors. Rayne made a 'turn around' jester with one of her fount tires. John drove in a tight circle in

front of her. "Well…" John said. "What do you think?" "I like it" Rayne said. "It makes you look tough…but in a good way. If I didn't know you, I wouldn't mess with you." "I

insisted that John keep his racing stickers." Sally said "To honor to his racing background." Doc came back with the pain medication and gave it Rayne. For some reason John

headed back to the main room. Thirty minutes later: Rayne's pain was gone and she was 'awake', but she wasn't to coherent. "Just keep Rayne quiet for rest of the day." Doc

said "And she should start feeling better tomorrow. Take her temperature a few times today. I have given Rayne strong pain medicine and she might have an allergic reaction

to it. If her temperature goes up more than a few degrees, I want to know about it." "Will do Doc" Sally said. Doc turned to leave. "Doc wait, I can't thank you enough, for

saving Rayne's life." Sally said as she had tears in her eyes. "It was the least I can do" Doc said as he gently embraced Sally and wiped away her tears. "I love that kid like

she was my own." "If you don't mind me asking," Sally said. "Why don't you and Sophia have any children?" There was a hint of sadness in Doc eyes a hesitated for a moment

"Have I ever told you how severe my wreck was back in 1954?" Doc asked "Lightning does, because we have talked about it." "I remember you saying it was bad, but I

thought you didn't want to talk about it so I haven't asked." "Well, it's about time I've told you." Doc said "First of all, back in days when I was racing, we didn't have

protection that the racecars use today. What was called 'racing codpieces' back then, were thin as tin foil, offering little to no protection. Late in the race, I was hit from behind

and I rolled like The King did when Chick rammed him at the tiebreaker race. My rear axle was severely broken to the point that it splintered. When my axle splintered, the

fragments easily ripped through my codpiece and shredded my testicles. While the doctors were able to save my testicles from being amputated, the injury left me sterile."

Sally's jaw nearly hit the floor. "I'm so sorry, Doc" Sally said as she recovered a little. "I always thought you two were childless by choice, like Mack and Abby. It never

crossed my mind that you couldn't have children." Tears began to form in her eyes again, Doc gently wiped them away. "When Sophia started to think about having children, I

told her about my condition. We even went to a reproductive specialist. The doctor examined me. Once he was done he said that because my testicles are so scared up there

is nothing he can do to make me fertile again." Doc said "We talked about adopting, but we decided that we really didn't have time for a child. Then you and The Rookie and

broke my rule about having sex during a season, which you ended up pregnant." "Yeah…" Sally gigged. "Sorry about that. Stickers was depressed that you disappeared on

him. I needed to do something to cheer him up." "Sure you did Sally…" Doc said "That's a pretty lame excuse to have sex." Sally just laughed. "How does the racing league

handle investigations?" Sally asked changing the subject. "Come on let's go to the office, Rayne needs to rest." Doc said as he noticed Rayne starting to dose off. "I can

explain how the process works." A little after one in the afternoon: Lightning rolled trough the door of the suite. "Sally… Sally?" Lightning called "Are you here?" "Doc and I are

in the office" Sally called back. Lightning rolled by the bedroom where Rayne was resting. She was asleep so Lightning headed to the office. "Hey" Lightning said as he kissed

Sally. "How did the shoot go?" Sally asked. "Really good. It's done." Lightning said "We were almost finished when Mack told me about Rayne. Speaking of Rayne, how is she

doing? I just rolled by her room, and she is asleep." "The move was painful her" Doc said "I gave her some pain medicine when we got here…" Sally's phone started ringing.

"This is her… yes I did… I'm staying at Comfort Suites across from the track, suite 333… No, she's asleep right now… yes, her doctor is here. He feels that she needs to rest

today… I'm willing to do that… Okay, I'll see you soon." Sally said into her phone. "That was the investigator, he's on his way over to talk with us." "What are you talking

about Sally?" Lightning said, confused. Sally told him that she had filed a complaint with the racing league. Lightning was lived by the time Sally repeated what Rayne told

her. Just then Rayne woke up, she had to go to the bathroom. Sally helped her to the bathroom. Once they returned to the bedroom. Rayne was in so much pain that Doc

suggested to Sally that Rayne needed some more pain medicine. Doc watched as Sally gave the pain medicine to Rayne. Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock at the

suite's door. "I'll get it" Lightning said. He opened the door and immediately recognized the investigator. "Please come in, we're having the meeting in the office to your right."

The door to Rayne's room was shut so they would not bother her. The pain medicine was working and she was asleep again. Everyone took a seat at the table in the office.

"Xander, this is my wife, Sally." "Nice to meet you, Ma'am" Xander politely said. "Sally this is Xander Drax, an investigator for the racing league." "You know my and Rayne's

crew chief" Lightning said, pointing at Doc. "Doctor Hudson Hornet, he's also Rayne's primary doctor" Doc nodded at the investigator. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Xander

said "Now you know why I'm here." Xander started by explaining his job. He went over the paperwork that Sally turned in earlier in the day. Soon: Xander asked "How soon

can I talk to Rayne" "Could it wait until tomorrow?" Doc suggested "She needs to rest today, besides she's on some strong pain medication. I don't know what kind of answers

you would get out of her." "I understand you, Doctor Hornet" Xander said. "Besides, I need to talk to some other people today. Is there a time that I can setup tomorrow that

I can talk to her." "She should be better tomorrow afternoon." Doc said as he looked at Lightning and Sally. Xander looked at his schedule. "How about tomorrow afternoon at

three." He asked. "That's fine by me" Doc said. "Is it all right with you two?" "That's fine by me" Lightning said "Me too" Sally echoed. "Great" Xander said. "I'll see you at

three tomorrow." Xander left the suite. After Xander left the suite: "I need to go to the track and work off some of my frustrations" Lightning said. "I'm coming too" Doc said

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." "You boys go ahead" Sally said. "I'll stay here with Rayne. Besides I have to get some of my work done while you two are gone." Lightning

and Doc headed to the track, Sally opened her laptop. After dinner: Lightning and Sally sat on the couch, snuggled up together. John had retired to his room for the night.

Rayne was awake in her room watching TV. She was feeling a little better. "It's nice to have you here" Lightning said. "I've really missed you." Sally kissed him and said "I

know, I wish it would have been under better circumstances." "Yes I agree" Lightning said "But Rayne is better and in a few weeks she should be back on the track, kicking

Storm's rear fender." One of Lightning's tires started to creep under Sally heading for her breasts. "Don't even think about it!" Sally scolded "Oh come on Sweetheart, I

haven't gotten laid in forever." Lightning complained "I can't help it that I'm horny... and desperate." "Rayne should be asleep soon." Sally said "We can fool around then."

Lightning made one of his famous pouty faces. Then he grinned mischievously. "Oh! What this?" he said as he slid the tip of his tire around the inside one of Sally's back tire

well. "Light stop…" Sally gigged "You know I'm ticklish." Lightning gabbed a pillow and hit playfully her with it. "Okay, boy it's on!" Sally said playfully and grabbed a pillow

herself. Rayne heard soft thumps and her parents laughing. Annoyed, she got out of bed to see what they were doing. She saw her parents in the middle of a pillow fight, with

stuffing and feathers flying everywhere. "Will you two grow up!" Rayne growled. Lightning still in a playful mood drove over to Rayne and gently hit her on the hood with his

pillow. "Quick, Sally join me!" He said playfully "Rayne doesn't have a pillow and she can't defend herself." Sally laughed and she drove over to her daughter and began

tapping her spoiler with her pillow, or what was left of her pillow. Rayne finally started to giggle. "There's that pretty smile!" Lightning said "Feel better now?" "Yeah, lov' ya

Dad" as Rayne placed a kiss on his fender.


	34. Family Time, Part 2(KV)

Chapter 34.- Family Time, Part 2. -

"You missed dinner" Lightning said. "Do you want something to eat?" "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Rayne said "Chicken soup sounds good." "Okay, I'll go down to the hotel's

restaurant and get you some" Lightning said as he headed to the door. "I've said it once and I'll say it again" Rayne said after Lightning had left. "Dad is a weirdo" Sally just

laughed. "I hate to tell you…" She said "You are just like him." "Oh crap… I'm DOOMED!" Rayne said. "I take it your feeling better" Sally asked. Rayne shook her hood yes. "I

don't hurt as much tonight." About ten minutes later: Lightning came back with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. As soon as Rayne smelled it, her stomach gurgled

hungrily. "Do you want to eat it at the table?" Lightning gestured to the table in the kitchen. "Or in your bedroom?" Rayne eyed the balcony. "Because it's such a nice night"

She said. "Can I eat it out on the balcony?" "Sure" Lightning said happily. He set her dinner on the small table. He pulled himself to his full height and gestured for Rayne to

take a seat. "Is there anything else Madam?" Lightning said pretending to be Robert, his mother's snobby butler. "Can I have something to drink?" Rayne asked gigging. "As

you command Madam, I have to go down the wine celler and see if we have anything that is worthy of you" Lightning said. He drove the to small kitchen and found a can of

apple juice. He pored it into a fancy glass and took it out to Rayne. "Upon careful consideration, I have chosen an extremely fine grade of apple juice. Made from the best

apples on earth." Lightning said still pretending to be Robert as he sat the glass in front of her. "Made by orphans and widows in southern France. Chilled to enhance the

perfect blend of apples. Will that be all Madam?" Rayne gigged "Yeah." Lightning let out a big puff of air as he lowered himself down on his shocks. "Good" he said in his

normal voice, "I was getting light hooded from being such a snob. I don't know how Robert does it. You enjoy you dinner, I'm going to harass your mother." Rayne ate her

dinner as she watched her father chase her mother playfully around the suite. It did take Lightning some effort to catch his wife. He might have been bigger and stronger, but

Sally was quicker and more agile than he was. Twenty minutes later: Lightning did manage to corner Sally, only because she was out of breath. He alternated between kisses

and tickles. "Light… stop" Sally said. "You're going to make me wet myself!" Rayne finished her dinner and settled herself on the couch. Her parents soon joined her. They

found a good family movie and they all snuggled up together. Once the movie was over, Sally called Rayne into the office. Sally explained while she was napping this

afternoon they met with the investigator explained that he wants to talk to her tomorrow afternoon. When Sally finished talking with Rayne. Rayne was tired and she asked for

some pain medication and went to bed. Lightning and Sally remained on the couch. Once again Lightning's tire slipped under Sally, this time she welcomed his touch. Sally

took off her bra and flung it at him. It landed half way between Lightning's hood and fender. He was almost to her breast when he felt something on Sally's axle. It was a

small box with a button. "Light! Don't…" Sally started to say. Before she could say anything more, Lightning pressed the button. "Press… that button." The next thing Lightning

knew is that John raced into the main room, his gun drawn. Rayne saw him race by and followed him. "Rayne, return to your room" John demanded. Rayne didn't question

him, and she backed into her room. Sally grabbed a blanket of the back of the couch and covered herself. "John, relax…" She said as she stood up and approached him. "It's a

false alarm. I didn't have time to explain to Stickers that I have a panic button." John looked at Lightning and saw Sally's bra hanging off him. Lightning quickly yanked the

bra off, cleared his throat, and shot John the most innocent smile he could manage. John relaxed and put his gun back into his hubcap. "May I suggest…" John said, clearing

his throat. "Removing your panic button **_before_** you and your husband deicide to fool around." "I'm really sorry John" Sally said. "I promise that will never happen again."

John sighed tiredly, "It's not a problem Ma'am" he said. "It takes sometime getting used it. You have only had it a few weeks." John headed back to his room. Rayne was

peeking from her door. "It's all right, Rayne" John said as he drove by. "It was a false alarm." Rayne headed to the main room. When she got there, she saw that Sally was

putting her bra back on. "What was that all about?" Rayne asked. "N-nothing, I-I accidentally hit Sally's panic b-b-button" Lightning stuttered. "It was a false alarm." Sally

started giggling behind Lightning. It suddenly hit Rayne what they were doing. "Ewww… You.. and Mom… Ewww… On the couch!" Rayne squealed. "You know everybody has to

sit there.…Ewww." "We weren't doing 'it'…" Lightning said "That's because we just started…"Sally said cutting in. "Ewww, Ewww, Ewww!" Rayne said "Mom, that's so gross. I'm

going back to bed." Rayne headed back to her bedroom and shut the door. Lightning and Sally couldn't' help themselves, they had to laugh at their daughter's reaction to the

idea of them having sex. Lightning and Sally headed to bed as well. Sally headed to bathroom to take off her panic button. In the bedroom: Lightning took off his codpiece,

climbed into bed, turned on the TV, and started flipping thought the channels. Just by chance, he found the hotel's porn channel. He was only going to watch it for a few

minutes, but he couldn't stop watching. Just then, Sally came out the bathroom, totally naked, and got into bed with him. It took a few moments for her to realize what he

was watching. Only after a few moments of watching the show she felt a tingle in her opening. "Light…" Sally said "Are you just as turned on as I am?" "Yeah" He said. "If we

do this, we have to be quiet. I don't think John has gone to sleep yet" Sally said "And Rayne's sleeping next door, I don't want to wake her up." "Judging by her reaction, it

grosses her out." "I know" Sally said "But do you want her to tell Doc that we broke one of his rules and had sex during a racing season." Lightning laughed as he kissed her

deeply. "No, so you're the one on top" Lightning said. "I don't a lot of noise when your riding me. Besides my axle is a little sore tonight." Sally could barely suppress the

moan of pleasure as Lightning placed butterfly kisses down her front fender. Sally opened her mouth to say something, but Lightning silenced it with a kiss. Their tongues

danced together sending joy through their bodies, there was no turning back now. Breaths turn to gasps, and everything else is forgotten and the immediate air sparks with

lust and love. Sally eyes closed slightly and she gave him a lustful look. "Well, are you gonna show me a good time?" Lightning dropped his gaze to match hers then answered

in a whisper, "Don't you remember, I'm Lightning McQueen, I can handle anything." He said and moved closer to her. Sally pressed her warm metal against his and they both

felt a rush of pleasure and desire wash over them. Some time later: "Chrysler, that was good…" Lightning said "Sally we gotta find a way to do this more often." "I agree"

Sally said "I miss being alone with you." Lightning said. "I miss you too" Lightning said, affectionately putting one of his tires behind hers and wiggling it back and forth,

tickling her. "Light…" Sally started to say, before she was overcome with giggles. She playfully swatted away his tire Sally sighed in delight; he just smiled and pulled her

closer. "I love you" Sally mumbled against his side. "And I love you" Lightning replied, giving her a kiss. Exhausted from their night together, Lightning and Sally laid beside

each other letting their hot bodies cool. "I love you." Lightning said, hugging her tightly. Sally pressed her lips to his; as always, there was joy and affection in the way she

kissed him. A contented sigh escaped Lightning's lips, eyes hiding behind his lids as he relaxed. Lightning caressed her fender and said "Goodnight, my Queen." A small smile

played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, my King." Sally said as she kissed him once more before snuggling his strong finder. Lightning pulled the covers up over them

as they drifted to blissful sleep.


	35. The Investigator(KV)

Chapter 35.- The Investigator-

At six thirty the next morning: Lightning got up and headed over to the track. He had training with Doc. Sally and Rayne got up about eight. "How do you feel this morning?"

Sally asked as soon as she saw Rayne come out of the bedroom. "I'm sore" Rayne said. "But I feel better than yesterday." "That's great Rayne" Sally said happily. "Do you like

some pain medicine?" "Yeah" Rayne said and Sally gave her morning dose. "I'm hungry. Can we go down to breakfast?" Rayne asked. "You must be better" Sally said. "If your

appetite is coming back." Sally and Rayne had a nice quiet breakfast together and them they headed back to the suite. Rayne settled herself on the couch and watched TV.

Sally headed to the office, even though Rayne was sick, she still had a business to run. Middle of the morning Lightning came back to the suite. He saw Sally on a conference

call in the office and waved to her. She shot him a 'don't bother me, I'm working' look. Lightning got something out of the refrigerator to drink. He found Rayne curled up on

the couch, asleep. Lightning grabbed the remote and he settled into a chair watched TV. Around eleven: Sally had finished her conference call and headed out to the kitchen

to get something to drink. She grabbed a diet soda out of the refrigerator and she saw that both her husband and daughter asleep in front of the TV. "They are two peas in a

pod" Sally said to herself. She drove over to Lightning and kissed him lightly. It was enough contact to wake him up. "Hi Sweetheart" he said and caressed Sally fender.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" Lightning asked, Sally giggled "A little of both" she said. "I take it Doc worked your rear finder off this morning?" "Yeah" Lightning said

"Between worrying about Rayne and last night 'activity' I was a little tired this morning. I didn't eat much for breakfast" Sally said. "You want to wake up sleeping beauty

there, and we'll all go down to the restaurant and have lunch. Besides Doc will be here soon to check on Rayne."Just then there was a knock at the door. "It's open" Lightning

called. Doc rolled though the door. "We were just talking about you." "I know Rookie" Doc said. "I felt a disturbance in the force." Lightning drove over to Rayne. "Rayne…

Sweetheart" he said. "Doc's here, it's time for you to wake up." Rayne groaned and opened her eyes. "Hi Dad" She said and gave him a kiss on the fender. Rayne stretched

and then yelped as undercarriage flared with pain. "You Okay Kid?" Doc asked "Yeah" she squeaked. "Will I ever be able to stretch again with out being in pain?" "Yeah" Doc

said "Give it another day or two." "Can I take a shower?" Rayne asked "I started my period this morning and I feel all nasty." "Let me look at your incision first" Doc said. He

drove over to her and looked at the incision. "Yeah, it's fine. You can take a shower. If you start having pain you have to stop and get out." Rayne shook her hood letting Doc

know that she understood, she started to head to the bathroom. "Hang on Rayne" Lightning said. "Your mother is hungry, so we are going to eat first. Do you want to join us

Doc?" "Sure" Doc said. "Rayne do you feel that you can drive over to the track restaurant?" Sally asked "I don't like the one the hotel has." "I think so" Rayne said. "To tell

you the truth, I'm hungry too." A little after one in the afternoon: Doc and Lightning headed back to track. There was a meeting for all racecars and their crew chiefs in a half

an hour. Sally, Rayne, and John headed back to the hotel. Once they got back to their suite, Rayne grabbed a towel and had a shower. Other than being a little sore, she felt

better. Rayne saw her mom in the office on the phone, so she tuned on the TV and parked herself on the couch. The next thing she knew Sally was gently shaking her awake.

"Rayne… Sweetheart" Sally said. "You have to wake up, the investigator is here and he wants to talk to you." "Okay" Rayne said. "Can I get something drink and go to the

bathroom first?" "Yeah" Sally said. "But make it quick, we'll be in the office waiting on you." Rayne drove to the refrigerator and chugged down a whole can of apple juice,

went to the bathroom, and then headed to the office. She saw Sally talking to a yellow and blue painted car. "You ready Sweetheart? Come in and shut the door." Sally said as

she saw Rayne in the doorway. "Rayne this is Xander Drax. He is the investigator for your case. Xander, this is my daughter Rayne," "Glad to meet you Rayne" Xander said

politely. "H-h-ello" Rayne said nervously. "It's all right Rayne" Xander said gently. "I won't bite." His comment made Rayne giggle. "If it is all right with you, Mrs. McQueen."

Xander said "I want to talk to Rayne alone." "No it's not all right." Sally said "Rayne is still a minor. As her mother and attorney, I have a right to be here. You can say what

ever you want, I will only interrupt if it is a legal issue." Xander just sighed. Sally figured that he has to deal with attorneys on a regular basis. Xander sat out a voice recorder.

"Our interview is going to be recorded. Is that all right with you?" Xander asked. Rayne thought a moment and then looked at her mother. "Mom, is it ok?" Rayne asked "Yes,

Rayne" Sally said "It's fine." Xander was ready to start the interview and he hit record button on the voice recorder. "All right let's start, what is your full name?" Xander asked

"Rayne Meredith McQueen." Rayne said. "And how old are you?" Xander asked "Fifteen" Rayne said. "Where do you go to school?" Xander asked "Piston Cup High School."

Rayne said "As you know your parents has filed a complaint against the nurse, Misty Cummings. You said that she saw you and then sent you back to class. I want to tell me

in your own words what happed when Mr. Cooper sent you to the nurse for the first time." Rayne repeated everything that she could remember. Xander stopped her from time

to time to ask questions. Rayne confessed that once they got to hospital, everything was a blur for her. All she could remember is Doc doing a few tests and then telling her

that he had to operate. Xander had a ton of questions for her. Some she could answer and some that she could not. The interview went on for an hour and half. Sally only had

to object to a few of the questions. "Okay, I'm done with your statement today." Xander said "I need to do some investigating and I might need to talk to you again. If you

happen to remember anything else, don't hastate to call me." Xander handed Sally his business card with his phone number on it. "How soon will you make a conclusion?"

Rayne asked "It's hard to tell" Xander said. "It might be a few weeks to a few months. It all depends on what I find. I'll be in touch from time to time. Thank you for your

time." Xander said as he got his paperwork together and shut off the voice recorder. Sally opened the office door and Rayne rolled out to see Lightning and Doc waiting on

them. Sally showed Xander to the door, and he left the suite. "So how did things go?" Lightning asked when Sally rejoined them. "It was scary" Rayne said "I never been

asked so many questions in my life." "She did really well" Sally said. "I think that Xander was surprised that she could explain what happed as well as she did." "I hope he

doesn't take forever" Rayne said. "I don't want to get sick again, and have her still there." Rayne winced and groaned when a bolt of pain shot though her. "When the last

time you had some pain medicine?" Doc asked. "I haven't any since this morning" Rayne said. "I felt fine up until about an hour ago." "I think you need some now." Doc said

"Then rest for the evening." "Can I have a pizza?" Rayne asked hopefully. "I'm hungry." Doc gave her a stern look then said. "I guess. You have been though a lot in the last

few days. Before you ask Kid, you can have one too." "Wahoo" Lightning shouted and did a happy wiggly dance. "I've never seen anyone so happy to get a pizza." Doc said

"But, you know I'm going to work your bumper off tomorrow morning." "I don't care" Lightning said "Eating junk food makes me happy." "Please stay" Rayne said to Doc.

"And have dinner with us." "I don't know." Doc said "I'm not a fan of pizza." "Please…" Rayne said. "Pretty please… with sugar on top." Rayne batted her eyes at him. "That

might work on your father." Doc growled "It's not going to work on me." Rayne said nothing and continued to bat her big blue eyes at him. "Oh… all right" Doc said giving in.

Sally laughed and headed to the office to place the order. "I thought that look didn't work on you" Lightning teased. "Don't you dare say another fucking word." Doc growled

"Or I'll make you run four hundred laps tomorrow morning." Rayne, John and Lightning just laughed. After they all had diner, Doc retreated to his trailer saying that he had

some paperwork to do. Rayne and John headed back to their bedrooms and watched TV. Lightning and Sally found a good movie to watch and they snuggled on the couch

together. Sally remembered to take off her panic button in case Lightning decided to get 'touchy-feely' with her.


	36. Lightning's Gas, Roadrunner Cartoon(K)

Chapter 36.- Lightning's Gas, Roadrunner Cartoon -

At six the next morning: Lightning groaned as he shut off the alarm. "Oh, I shouldn't have eaten a whole pizza and gone to bed." He said to himself as his stomach gurgled

unhappily. "Doc tried to warn you about eating greasy food so late in the day" Sally sleepily said. "But you didn't listen. Now you have to deal with an upset stomach." "I

know" Lightning said. "You think by now that I would take his advice when he offers it." Lightning belched "Yuck, garlic. I'm going to get cleaned up then I'm going to the

track." As Lightning got out of bed, he farted. It took a few seconds for the smell to reach Sally. "Light…." Sally yawned, then she started gagging. Lightning just laughed at

being able to gag his wife with a fart. The smell lingered in the bedroom. "Air…" Sally said "I need fresh air!" She went the bedroom widow and opened it. Lightning headed to

the bathroom, still giggling. Twenty minutes Later: Lightning came out of the bathroom and said "I wouldn't go in there for a while. I have a lot of gas this morning." The

bedroom had aired out and Sally was back in bed. "No more pizza for you." Sally said sternly "Your fart nearly killed me. I mean it burned my eyes and everything." Lightning

just laughed, but Sally wasn't amused. "I'm sorry my Queen" Lightning said "I'll make it up to you tonight." "You better" Sally sternly said. "Or you're sleeping on the couch

rest of the week." "Doc's probably waiting on me" Lightning said "I need to go." Sally just kissed him and rubbed his codpiece as he drove past the bed. Lightning headed to

the main room and was getting ready to go when Rayne appeared beside him. "Why are you up so early?" He asked. "My bladder woke me up." Rayne said and drove to the

refrigerator to get a can of apple juice before returning to Lightning. "If you didn't drink so much." Lightning said as he watched Rayne chug the whole can, then belched. "You

wouldn't have to pee every five minutes." "Would you like for me to start drinking more sodas?" Rayne challenged "I can't help that I like apple juice." "No, don't so that"

Lightning said. "Doc would have a fit." Unknown to Rayne, he had just again farted, this time silently. Rayne was yawning. "Ugh! What is that smell?" Rayne said as the smell

reached her. "I'm sorry Sweetheart" Lightning said. "That was me, the pizza gave me gas. That one was a SBD, silent but deadly." "DAD! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Rayne

shouted "AT LEAST WARN ME NEXT TIME. MY MOUTH WAS OPEN AND EVERYTHING!" Hearing Rayne shouting, Sally got out of bed to see what the problem was. Sally drove

up to Rayne and right into the smell. "LIGHTNING!" Sally exclaimed. "Can't you hold it in until you get to the track. I know that the other male racecars would enjoy it. I've

been in the pits when you guys start one of your famous farting contests." "I can't help it Sally." Lightning said "My stomach is really upset." "Just hold it or find a way to plug

it." Rayne said "I can't do that!" Lightning said "As much gas I have this morning, I'll pop like a balloon." A mental image flashed though Rayne's mind. A cartoon image of her

father with his tailpipes plugged. He starts farting and he blows up like a balloon. He gets bigger and bigger until he pops. Rayne gigged at the mental image. "Will you get out

of here!" Sally demanded "Fart butt." "All right, all right… I'm leaving" Lightning said and kissed Sally and Rayne on their fenders. "I'll be back for lunch." with that Lightning

left the suite. "I don't know about you" Sally said. "I'm going back to bed for a few hours." "Me too" Rayne replied. Rayne crawled back in bed and was asleep in minutes.

Again, a cartoon image of her father pops into her head. He and Doc are at the racetrack. Lightning farts once, then a few seconds later a big explosion is seen. Lightning and

Doc are burnt to a crisp. They blink a few times and then they fall into a pile of dust. A few seconds later: Once again Lightning and Doc are at the racetrack. Lightning farts

and Doc lights it. Lightning takes off like a fighter jet off the deck of an aircraft carrier. He races down the track until he crashes thought a wall and continues to race into the

sunset leaving a trail of dust behind him. A few seconds later: Once again Lightning and Doc are at the racetrack. Lightning this time has something that looks like a rocket

strapped to his roof. The rocket reads 'Fart Fuel-Acme Co.' There are pipes leading from his tailpipes to the large rocket. Lightning starts farting until the fuel gages show the

rocket is full. Doc Lights a fuse and backs a way. A few seconds later, the rocket ignites. Lightning is shot down the tack for a short distance, then shoots straight up into the

air, and explodes like a firework. After the explosion has passed, floating in the sky is a banner that says 'eat at Joes'. Rayne suddenly wakes up. "All right" she says to

herself. "No more Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons before bed time." Rayne looked at the clock and it showed eight. She yawned and stretched. The staples on her

incision pulled a little, but no pain. She headed to the bathroom. Sally was just coming out. "You might want to hold your breath." Sally said "You can still smell your father in

there." Rayne entered the bathroom, it still stank, but noting like some the bathrooms at the track. When Rayne came out of the bathroom, Sally was on the phone. Rayne

grabbed the last can of apple juice and headed to the balcony. As soon as she was settled at the table, she heard "We love you Rayne!" from someone below. Since it was

only a few days from the piston cup race, the hotel was booked with cars arriving to see the race. She went to the railing and looked over, there was fans milling about,

everywhere. The track was open to the public today so the could watched their favorite racecar practice one last time. Rayne waved to the crowd. "Rayne could you come in

hear a moment please" Sally called. Rayne waved to the crowd one last time and went to see what her mother wanted. Sally was not in the main room. "Mom, where are

you?" Rayne called. "I'm in the office" Sally called back. Sally was sited at the desk with a pile of papers in front of her, her briefcase and laptop was open. Sally was looking

at the computer screen when Rayne approached her. Sally looked up and said "Your principal called, he has your homework for the week. I'm going to pick it up. Lucy is flying

some of my mangers in this morning and I will be in meetings rest of the day. So you are going to spend the afternoon with Doc and your father." "Here?" Rayne asked "No at

the track" Sally said. "I'm having the meetings here. Doc feels that you are well enough to spend the afternoon with them. You need to get anything that you want to take

with you gathered up, including your painkillers. "Great, spending an afternoon with dad. His farts smell bad enough to nock over a convoy of semis." Rayne said "Sounds like

fun afternoon." "I'm sorry Rayne" Sally said. "But these meetings are important." "I know" Rayne said "I just hope Dad's gas is gone." "Me too" Sally replied. Sally and Rayne

headed over to the track. Rayne had her homework with her a long with a few movies that she wanted to watch. When they reached the trailers both Sally and Rayne hung

back a little. "What are you two doing?" Doc asked as he watched the girls. "Dad has gas" Rayne said bluntly. "Well of course he has gas." Doc said "We all do." "No, not that

kind of gas" Rayne said "The farting kind of gas." Doc laughed at Rayne's logic. "You don't have to worry about that" Doc said "I gave him an antacid this morning before his

work out. He hasn't had flatulence since." "Lucky you" Sally said "He nearly killed us this morning." Doc laughed. Just then, Lightning returned with lunch for everybody. After

lunch, Sally headed back to the hotel to get ready for the meetings. Rayne watched to cars race around the track, she had an involuntary twitch. "Not until next week" Doc

said anticipating Rayne's question. "Then we are going to take it slow." Rayne just sighed. An hour later Lightning headed out to the track for his last training session before

the race. He asked Rayne if she wanted to watch, but Rayne said no, she wanted to get started on her homework. Rayne backed in the trailer and shut the door. She did not

want to her dad doing what she wanted to be doing. Luckily, Mr. Cooper always video records his classes. She put a copy of the lessons that she missed in with her homework.

Mr. Cooper always made the classes interesting and soon Rayne forgot about wanting to be on the track.


	37. Waiting For A Chance To Beat Storm(KV)

Chapter 37.- Waiting For A Chance To Beat Storm -

About six in the evening: Sally was done with her meetings and she headed over to the track. "My Queen you looked tired" Lightning said Sally approached the trailers. "I am"

Sally said as she kissed Lightning. "What have you two been doing all afternoon?" "Not a lot" Lightning said. "I had my last training session this afternoon, gave a few

interviews and then I came back to the trailers." "What has Rayne been doing?" Sally asked "I hope she's not been moping around." "No, she hasn't" Lightning said. "When I

got back from training she was in the trailer doing her homework. When I checked on her a few hours ago, she was asleep." Just the Rayne opened the door and rolled down

the ramp, yawning. "How do you feel Rayne?" Lightning asked. "I'm okay" She said "I need to go pee, I'll be right back." Rayne headed to the bathroom without saying

another word. "Where's Doc?" Sally asked, when she saw that he was not at his trailer "I don't know. But he's around here somewhere" Lightning said. "He was talking to

some of the other crew chiefs when I finished my workout. I wouldn't worry, he always shows back up." "Okay" Sally said "Is it all right that I bring a few of my managers to

your race on Sunday?" "Well of course" Lightning said "You are one of my sponsors. How many are you bringing, so I can get passes for them?" "Five…" Sally said "Four, I

already have a season pass." Saturday afternoon: Rayne watched unhappily as the junior league racecars were called to the track. "I know it's tough to watch Kid" Doc said "I

promise you that I'll do what ever it takes to get you back on the track." "Thanks Doc" Rayne said "I don't want to see this, is there somewhere I can go for a few hours?" Just

then Sally arrived at the trailers. "There you are" Sally said to Rayne "Come on, let's go to the mall and do some shopping." "Yeah, I'll like that" Rayne said " Dad, are you

coming with us?" "No, Sweetheart. I've got some interviews to do" Lightning said "Besides, I've been shopping with your mother before, and I end up being 'the mule' and

carrying all of her purchases." Abby borrowed a plain trailer from a friend and she took Rayne and Sally to a trendy upscale mall to do some shopping. As always, John

followed close behind. A few hours later: Rayne and Sally returned to the track just in time to see Storm win the race easily. "Don't worry about him Rayne" Doc said "There is

a lot of races left in the season." "I know Doc" Rayne said. "What if I can't beat him?" "I won't worry about that, you have more talent in your lug nuts than Storm has in his

whole team." Doc said "Just worry about getting better." Sunday afternoon: Lightning and Doc were finishing getting ready for the race when Rayne approached them. "Dad

can I watch the race from the pits, please?" Rayne asked. "I don't care as you stay out of the way" Lightning said. "But you have to ask Doc, he's in charge of the pit era."

Rayne went to ask Doc. Sally and her managers arrived at the track and headed to the press box. The loudspeaker called all the racecars to the track. "I'll see you in five

hundred laps old man" Lightning said. "Go kick some bumper Dad" Rayne said. "I will Sweetheart" Lightning responded and kissed her fender. "I love you." "I love you too,

Dad." Rayne said. It did not make Rayne happy that Lightning's' pit was right next to Chick's. Storm and Anna was also watching the race from the pits. Half way in the race

Rayne started fidgeting. Doc saw her out of the corner of her eye. "Rayne are you in pain?" Doc asked as he watched Lightning race by. "No" Rayne said. "But the staples are

itchy and it's staring to drive me nuts." "I can't look you right now" Doc said. "Don't scratch, if you scratch hard you'll pull them out. The stapes are no where ready to be

removed." Storm and Anna overheard them and they just laughed. Rayne did her best to ignore them. The staples were incredibly itchy and it was making Rayne very

agitated to the point that it was taking every ounce of self-control to not go there and beat the crap out of Storm and Anna. An hour later: Anna smirked started to kiss Storm.

Rayne drove over to the divider between the pits. "I'm not saying you're a whore" Rayne said to Anna. "But if dicks had wings, your mouth would be an airport." "Wow!

Rayne" Anna responded. "That's a lovely shade of ultra-bitch you're wearing today." The security cars, over hearing Rayne and Anna and sensing a fight brewing, moved

between them. "Ladies…" One of the security cars said "Return to your observation spots." Not wanting to cause her dad to be disqualified from the race, Rayne backed away.

"Life's a bitch. Oh no, wait. That's you Rayne!" Anna said, not knowing that there was a racing official was standing behind her. Since Anna and Storm was an official

observers. The official fined both Hollister and Chick for Anna's insult. There was an accident on the track resulting in a yellow flag. Lightning came in for a pit stop. He knew

something happened between Rayne, Anna and Storm, because he heard the official fine Hollister and Chick over the radio. "Rayne do what Doc tells you to do, or I'll send

you your mother in the press box." "FINE!" Rayne said loudly as Lightning drove from his pit. Rest of the race uneventful. Lightning won the race. He reported for his drug test

and then headed to the stage in victory lane. Later in the evening: Sally and Lightning got to spend a few hours together. "I would love stay here with you and Rayne." Sally

said wishfully "But I have a business to run." "I know" Lightning said as he hugged her. "You could always let your managers run the business and then you would be free

travel with us." "Stickers, we've talked about this before" Sally said. "I don't run my business that way. I'll visit you, Rayne, and Doc again in a few weeks." Sally kissed both

Lightning and Rayne goodbye. Then Sally, John, and her managers left for the airport. Doc and Lightning loaded their trailers. Rayne tried to help, but she was in pain when

she lifted something that weighed more a few pounds and yet out a yelp of pain. Doc recommended that she 'supervise'. He did not want her to do anything that hinder her

recovery. Tuesday morning of the next week: Doc, Lightning and Rayne all headed to the medical center to remove Rayne's staples. "Alright, Kiddo" Doc said to Rayne. "Get

your shiny butt on the table. Rayne willingly drove on to the table. Doc got out his trusty staple remover and headed over to the table. "The stapes are in a tender era. It will

sting a little when I remove them." Doc said as he started to remove the staples. Rayne yelped a few times, but she was glad to have them out, they were so itchy that she

was scratching them in her sleep. She managed to pull two of them out last night. Doc decided to take them out, instead of having Rayne rip them out. Once Doc had the

staples out, he examined the incision and put a bandage with some antibiotic ointment on it. "How do you feel?" Doc asked "Better" Rayne said. "Thanks Doc." "Your welcome

Kiddo" Doc responded. "I want you to take it easy for a few says. The incision is not fully healed, but it was healed enough to take the stapes out." "Great" Rayne said. "I was

hoping that you would say that, I was not looking forward to you putting more stapes in." "Keep a bandage on until the incision heals completely," Doc said. "Now get your

rear to class. I'll see you at noon for training." "Okay" Rayne said "Bye Doc, bye Dad." Rayne gave Lightning a kiss on the fender as she passed him. "Alright, Rookie" Doc

said. "Time for your work out." "I'm ready when ever you are." Lightning said and followed Doc to the track. At Noon: Doc and Lightning met Rayne at the track. "How to you

feel, Kid?" Doc asked, "My undercarriage is a little sore." Rayne said, "Over all, I'm feeling good." "Good" Doc said, "Go stretch, then take a few warm up laps, but no going

over sixty. We're going to take it easy today." Rayne headed to the track and Doc got on his crew chief stand. After her warm up laps, Rayne pulled into the pits. "How did

that feel?" He asked. Rayne was a little out of breath when she pulled to a stop. "Good" She panted. "I'm a little out of shape, but that felt wonderful." "That's what I wanted

to hear" Doc said. "Don't worry, you'll be surprised how quickly that your stamina will return." Doc let her rest for a few minutes and then sent Rayne and Lightning out to the

track. He had them work on Rayne's passing skills. Soon it was time for Rayne to head back to class. For the rest of the week Rayne trained well. She was not happy on

Saturday when she watched Storm, win the junior race. "You'll by ready next week," Doc said. "I hope so" Rayne said angrily. "I'll wipe that smirk off his face." Thursday: Doc

and Rayne reached the medical center. "I want to check you out one last time before Saturday's race." Doc said as Rayne got on the table. Doc saw that the incision was

healed; leaving only a minor scar. "As far as I'm concerned, you have fully recovered. Have you been taking any of your pain medication?" "No" Rayne said. "I haven't needed

it since early last week." "Good" Doc said, he handed her medical specimen cup. "I want to do a drug test, so you know what to do with that." Rayne came back with the cup,

and handed it back to Doc. "How long do I have to wait until you get the results?" She asked "Only a few minutes" Doc responded. "I'm using the same test kit that the racing

officials use." They had the results a few minutes later, and Doc was pleased. "You're clean" Doc said. "You can race Saturday." "Great!" Rayne said "I'm going to kick Storm's

butt" "That's the sprit Kid, now get to class!" Doc said


	38. The Comeback(KV)

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters.**

 **PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.**

 **READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

 **Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

 **Rated M for language and sex.**

 **The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998**

Chapter 38.- The Comeback -

Saturday morning: All of the confidence that Rayne has been displaying for the last few days disappeared this morning. She paced nervously in front of the trailers, wishing

that she had more time to train. "Rayne, STOP PACING!" Lightning demanded. "You're wearing me out just by watching you!" "I can't… I wish that I had more time to train"

Rayne said nervously. "I watched you train yesterday" Lightning said. "You're ready. If you do not stop pacing, I'm going to eat a greasy pizza, then I'm going to take a nap.

You remember what happed the last time I ate a pizza and then went to sleep?" "No don't do that!" Rayne said. Doc drove up to them "Doc, can I travel with you? If I don't

stop pacing Dad is threatening to eat a pizza and take a nap." "NO!" Doc said and gave Rayne an evil smile. "He's your father, you have to live him and his gassiness." "Some

days I hate you, both of you." Rayne playfully said and parked herself beside Lightning. One Pm: Rayne was on the track she had finished her warm up. Doc was up on his

crew chief stand and Lightning was parked beside him. "Are you ready?" Doc asked into his microphone, "It's almost time." "Yeah" Rayne nervously said and looked around at

the other racecars that were also getting ready. With her ranking first in the class, Rayne did not have to start at the back of the pack, she started somewhere in the middle.

The racing official raised the green flag and immediately dropped it, catching most of the kids off guard. The official normally waits to drop the flag when he has everyone

attention. However, this time he was testing the student's readiness. Rayne never took her eyes off the official and was ready and as soon as he dropped it. She took off like a

bullet, but immediately had to hit the brakes when the car in front of her was not paying attention and he missed the start. "MOVE IT!" Rayne shouted "F****N' DUMB ASS!"

"RAYNE!" Doc bellowed "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! If this was a piston cup race, would be facing a huge fine." The officials did hear Rayne's profanity and contacted Doc.

"Rayne!" Doc growled. "Your being penalized for your profanity, report immediately to your pit!" Rayne huffed angrily as she slowed down and headed to her pit. Instead of

being fined, the official slapped her with a thirty-second penalty. "If you move so much as an inch from that spot." Doc growled at Rayne when she came to a stop. "The

officials will start the time over." Rayne was able to control her anger and when her penalty was over, she tore from her pit. Late in the race: Rayne had fought her way to

third place behind Anna and Storm. "How are you holding up, Rayne?" Doc asked "I'm tired and my side hurts" Rayne said. "Just hang in there. You only have twenty laps left"

Doc said. Despite being tired and sore, Rayne increased her speed and easily moved into second place. Rayne would have loved to say something to Anna as she passed her,

but she learned her lesson about cussing someone out on the track. Rayne easily pulled up to Storm with five laps remaining. "Okay Kiddo, you're in position" Doc said. "Once

you come out of turn two, make your move." Rayne did not answer, but she did what Doc suggested and passed Storm easily. Storm did try to challenge Rayne for first place,

but he could not pass her. He was suffering from a cold and did not have the strength to challenge Rayne for the lead. Rayne finished the race in first place, ten lengths in

front of Storm. "Good job, Rookie!" Doc said into the headset. "Your dad and I will see you in victory lane." Rayne took a few cool down laps and headed to the official's tent

to do her drug test. She saw that Storm was being attended by some medical personnel, he was wheezing terribly. Chick said that he was going to take Storm to the hospital

to be checked out. Rayne headed to victory lane and accepted her prize. Congratulations Sweetheart!" Lightning said as Rayne met him back at the trailers. "How do you

feel?" "Tired Dad, very tired. I'm going to do what you do after a race." Rayne said "I'm going sit on some ice while I take a nap in the trailer. Could you get up in a few

hours?" "Sure, my Track Queen" Lightning said. "There are ice packs in Doc's trailer. Do you want me to get one for you?" "Yes, please" Rayne responded. Lightning got the

ice pack and gave it to her as Rayne was getting settled in the trailer. Twenty minutes later: Doc arrived at the trailers. "Where's the Kid?" Doc asked "Out celebrating her

win?" "No, she's in the trailer" Lightning said. "Sitting on an ice pack and taking a nap. "That's the best thing for her right now" Doc said. "If Storm hasn't been sick, I don't

think that she would have won so easily." "I agree" Lightning said. "But if Rayne can keep her potty mouth under control, she'll be a great racecar. When she wakes up from

her nap. I'll talk to her about using profanity on the track. I would have you talk to her, but you're one of the biggest potty mouths that I know!" Doc just laughed "And at my

age." he said "I'm not going to change. I doubt you want to know, but Storm's fine. He has a nasty cold, but he should be better by next week's race." A week later: Lightning

got a call from Xander Drax saying that he has finished his investigation and wants to meet with him, Rayne and the principal this afternoon at two. Since their complaint,

Benjamin placed Brody in charge of the nurse's office. As soon as Rayne got done with her training, she and her father headed to the principal's office. Benjamin welcomed

them warmly as soon as they arrived and showed them to a conference room. Xander was already there. "Please have a seat and we'll begin" Benjamin said. "Rayne, I

watched last weeks race, I'm glad that you are back to winning races. As you know Xander has finished his investigation. And I'll let him tell you what he has found." "Thank

you, Benjamin" Xander said. "Like Benjamin has said, I have completed my investigation. It has been both interesting and frustrating. Rayne's statements about the incident

with the nurse are acute. What took me so long is that Misty Cummings had been avoiding me. Misty said that Rayne didn't go to the nurse's office. She said that Rayne was

just skipping class… "That's a lie!" Rayne said cutting in. "I love Mr. Cooper's classes. I would never to that. "Rayne" Lightning said sternly. "Let Xander finish his report. Then

you can make comments." "Oh!" Rayne said "Sorry Mr. Drax." "It's okay Rayne. I interviewed Mr. Samuel Cooper and his student teachers. They said that Rayne asked to go

to the nurse's office. Mr. Cooper allowed her go. To their surprise, Rayne returned to class a short time later. The security cameras confirmed their story. The cameras showed

that Rayne did go to the nurse's office. She was in the office for only about ten minutes, before the camera's showed her leaving." "Misty did not bother to log her visit"

Benjamin said. "Which is a major violation of policies." "The camera's show Rayne and the student teachers returning to the nurse's office about twenty minutes later. The

phone logs show that Brody called Rayne's father, but he could not be reached so Brody called her crew chief, who is a doctor and he arrived and determined that Rayne

needed to go to the hospital. Rayne was loaded up and then taken to the hospital where she had emergency appendectomy." Xander said "Which she recovered from." "I find

that the school nurse Misty Cummings lied to a league official, failed to follow policy guidelines." Xander said "And most important, acting unprofessionally when treating a

student." "So what does all if this mean?" Rayne asked confusedly. "It means…" Benjamin said "Misty's employment has been terminated as of this morning. She has

disappeared so there is also an arrest warrant for her. With her treatment, or rather her lack of treatment, she has been criminally charged with negulance, and malpractice."

"What do you mean she's disappeared?" Lightning asked "I think that she figured out that she would be arrested." Benjamin said "So two nights ago, when Misty went in town

to have dinner, she never came back. When we checked her trailer, most of her belongings were gone." "Did you talk to Chick Hicks?" Lightning asked "Everyone knows that

he was having an affair with her." "Yes" Xander said "He said that he broke it off with her about three weeks ago. He said he hasn't spoke or seen her since." "Do you believe

him?" Lightning asked "You know he'll do or say anything to keep out of trouble." "Not really, I don't have any evidence to charge him with anything, or prove that he has

anything to do with this case." Xander said. "Chick might be a dirty driver. He knows that lying to an investigator would end what's left of his racing career, as well as land him

in jail. He did say that he would let me know if he hears from her." "I wouldn't hold my breath" Lightning said. I'm not." Xander replied. "Rayne I have seen the security tapes.

I find is very disturbing that she would treat a student of mine this way." Benjamin said getting back to the subject "And will I not stand for it. Please accept my apology for

what happed. I promise something like this will never happen again." "I'm going to have to close your case." Xander said to Lightning. "Unless Misty shows up, there is

nothing more that I can do for you." "It also clears the way for us to file a lawsuit" Lightning said angrily. "Uh… yes, that is an option" Xander said nervously. "The packet in

front of you is a copy of my findings. Do you have any questions for me?" "No" Lightning said. "Not right now, I'll have to talk to my attorneys and get back with you." "I'm

sorry that it has to end like this." Benjamin said "If there is anything I can do, please let me know." "Thank you, Principal Hawk" Lightning said "I'll let you know." With the

meeting over Rayne headed back to class and Lightning headed back to his trailer.


	39. Lightning's Challenge(KV)

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters.**

 **PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.**

 **READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

 **Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

 **Rated M for language and sex.**

 **The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998**

Chapter 39.- Lightning's Challenge -

Lightning caught Doc napping under his trailer's awning. "Well, how did it go?" Doc asked "It went well" Lightning said. "Did you know that the school nurse has run off?" "I

heard rumors. Doc said. "But, I dismissed it as a rumor." Lightning explained everything that happed at the meeting and handed Doc the paperwork that he got. "Could you

look this report over and see what you recommend that we do. I'm going to fax them to Sally as well." Later that night in Doc's trailer: Lightning had called Sally and she was

on the speaker phone. "What is your legal advice?" Lightning asked "I really don't want to sue. It will create a lot of bad press for us. I know that I can handle it, but I don't

know if Rayne can." "Well…" Sally said "The racing league did respond immediately to our complaint. What I can tell by reading this report, the investigation was handled

professionally, I can't find anything wrong with it. Of course it is our right to sue, but I personally don't recommended it." "I agree" Doc said. "The league did not cause Rayne

to have appendicitis. She's at that age where it is very common to get it. My only issue was with the nurse that originally saw her. Misty had to know that was wrong with

Rayne, if she put her personal grieves away, she would have clearly saw the symptoms. Brody had a good idea of what was wrong with Rayne just by asking her a few simple

questions. The symptoms of appendicitis are easily detectable. I feel that the racing league did the right thing by terminating her employment." "It's a good thing that Doc

was one who took Rayne to the hospital. If would have picked her up, I would have thought she was just sick and sent Rayne to the trailer to rest." Lightning said "Of course

would had have had Doc look at her at some point, but then it might have too late to remove her appendix before it ruptured." "How serous is a ruptured appendix?" Sally

asked "Very" Doc said "Not to scare you, but if it was left untreated it would eventually kill her. Somehow, if it didn't, the secondary infection would. Even if I removed her

appendix after it had burst, Rayne still would be very sick. She would be on massive amounts of powerful antibiotics, would be staying in the hospital for least three weeks-

ending her racing season. Appendicitis is something that we doctors don't mess around with." Lightning and Sally was silent as Doc words sunk in. "Okay so it's agreed"

Lightning said snapping out of his trance. "We are not going to sue, but we will issue a strongly worded letter to the president of the racing league. As well as releasing a press

statement." Months later: It was Monday before the Piston Cup championship. Lightning, Rayne, and Doc arrived at the Motor Speedway of the South around noon and

unpacked all of their belongings. Since most of the family was coming to see the races, Lightning had a large tent set up between the two trailers. The tent was big enough for

fifteen cars to park and be comfortable. "Dad can I talk to you for a moment." Rayne asked, then looked in the tent "Holey crap, Dad. This tent is huge. How did you manage

it?" "Being the Piston Cup champion has it's perks" Lightning said. "You said that you wanted to talk to me?" "This is not easy for me say, so I'm going to come right out a say

it… I'm out of pads" Rayne said. Lightning was unsure what his daughter was saying "Pads for what?" Lightning asked "Dad…you know…female pads." Rayne said. "Oh… oh, so

we need to go to the store." Lightning said uneasily. "Yeah, if I hadn't run out, I would have waited until Mom got here." Rayne said "Sometimes I wish I was born a boy. It

would make things so much easier for us." "I know we have had some rough spots this year." Lightning said as he drove over to her. "But I wouldn't change a thing. I'm proud

to have you as my daughter." Rayne hugged her father tightly. For her small size, Lightning was amazed at her physical strength. Luckily there was a drug store across the

street from the speedway. They went in and Rayne headed to the female needs section of the store, Lightning followed. "Do you see the thin size for teens anywhere?" Rayne

asked. "Rayne, please don't make me look for them." Lightning said "Do you have to have the teen sized ones?" "Yes, the full sized ones are too big for me." Rayne said

"Sweetheart, please… just pick something!" Lightning begged. Only then did Rayne notice how uncomfortable her father looked. "Dad, why don't you wait for me at the check

out." Rayne suggested. "You know that is every good idea." Lightning said and took off without another word. Rayne soon found what she was looking for and she grabbed

two boxes. An older car offered to ring them up. "I got two boxes we don't have to do this again any time soon." Rayne said. The casher saw how uncomfortable Lightning

looked "Are you her father?" He asked. "Yes I am" Lightning shakily said. "Don't worry, it gets easer." He said "Really?" Lightning asked "Yes, I been where you are, and trust

me it does get a little easer." The clerk said. Lightning paid for the stuff and they headed back to the speedway. When they returned to the trailers: "Are you nervous about

Sunday?" Rayne asked, placing a pile of books on the table. This also was the end of the school year as well. Rayne has finals on Tuesday and Wednesday, then she had the

rest of the week off to prepare for the last race of the season. Her final grades for the year would be posted on Friday afternoon. Lightning shrugged. "I'm pretty far ahead

Chick in points, If I can keep from doing anything stupid while on the track, I'll win the cup" he said. "Are you nervous about Saturday?" "Yeah" Rayne said. "I have to win the

race to win the division. If I don't win the division, I don't get to race in the Piston Cup next year." "That's true" Lightning said. "I can't believe I let Storm win all those races!"

Rayne said bitterly. "I was so stupid!" "I'm sure Storm feels the same way" Lightning said. "I know he does" Rayne said. "He made it a point to tell me I was a waste of his

time." "Oh really?" Lightning asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "That was nice of him." "Oh, I had my comeback" Rayne replied. "What was it?" Lightning asked. "I'd rather not

say" Rayne said, blushing slightly. "Oh!" Lightning said knowingly. "Let's try to keep the use of the F-bomb to a minimum, shall we." "But Dad… Doc likes using that word… it's

one of his favorites." Rayne said smiling hugely at her father. "That's different, Doc's old and grouchy." Lightning said "He's earned the right to use it, besides he a crew chief,

swearing is just part of the job." "Thanks Dad" Rayne said "I'll remember that!" Rayne drove away giggling. Wednesday afternoon, After Rayne had taken her final test:

"Please, Dad! Please!" Rayne begged, "Please, Dad! Please, Dad I need to get out on the track one more time, and it works out really well this way!" "No, Rayne!" Lightning

said for what felt like a millionth time. For the past forty-five minutes, Rayne had been following him around and begging to let her train with him that afternoon. "Why?"

Rayne persisted. "There's a 50/50 change I'm going to racing the adult cars next season! I need to get out there! I need to show them what I can do!" Lightning sighed

tiredly. "What do you think, Doc?" Lightning asked. He looked over to Doc, who was immersed in the racing newspaper. "She's your kid" Doc said. "I don't think it would be a

problem. Everyone seems to like her fairly well." This was true. Everyone at the track (excluding the Hicks family) liked Rayne a lot. Lightning always heard good comments

from the track employees and Rayne's teachers. Rayne kept all the immature male cars in line during class, although she did express a little too much attitude to Storm, which

Lightning did not care about. "All right Rayne!" Lightning said, shooting his daughter a competitive look. "If you can keep up that is. If you think I'm going to make it easy for

you, you're mistaken." Rayne returned the look and playfully said. "I was going to say the same thing." Thirty minutes later, Lightning and Rayne were warming up around the

track. The afternoon sun was hot, but not unbearable. The autumn breeze got rid of any unnecessary heat. "Okay, Kids" Doc said into Lightning and Rayne's intercom

systems. "This is going to be a fifteen lap sprint. Pull up to the starting line and wait for my signal." Lightning and Rayne pulled up to the starting line and waited for Doc's

sign. "On your mark, get set, go!" Doc called. Both Lightning and Rayne shot away from the starting line like bullets from guns. Lightning allowed Rayne to pass him and

settled in her draft. All around the track, cars started to gather. Track employees, officials, other race cars, and even some fans gathered around the edges of the track. They

watched the speeding McQueens with mild interest. Lightning and Rayne settled into a steady one hundred and ten miles per hour pace, going deep into their corners and

flying down the straights. "Good going, you two" Doc approved. "Keep it like that for a few laps. Then we'll hit the fast stuff." "Sounds good to me." Lightning replied. "Me too"

Rayne said. Rayne and Lightning stayed the same distance apart and the same speed for ten laps. With five laps left, Lightning shifted to the outside and sped up to Rayne.

She instantly realized Lightning was making his move. Rayne shifted to the outside of the track, blocking Lightning. Lightning grinned; Chick always did the same thing. He

shifted to the inside and floored his engine, using his signature move. Much to his surprise, Rayne darted to the inside and shut him out again. "Excellent, Kiddo!" Doc said

happily. "It's about time someone did that to him!" "Hey, Doc!" Lightning said. "Whose side are you on?" "Right now, Rayne's" Doc said, chuckling. "She's actually giving you

some competition!" "You think so?" Lightning asked, grinning competitively. He revved his engine and floored it, catching Rayne by surprise and passing her. Rayne laughed

and sped up. She became even with Lightning and the two were hood to hood going into the last three laps. Lightning increased his speed to one hundred and fifty miles per

hour, knowing it would be a stretch for Rayne to keep up. Much to Lightning's surprise, Rayne easily caught up with him and passed him, challenging him for more speed.

Lightning increased his speed again, this time to one hundred and seventy five miles per hour. He passed Rayne again, but only by a small margin. Eventually she caught up

with her father again. Lightning floored his engine as far as it would possibly go. He maxed out at two hundred miles an hour and so did Rayne.


	40. Trouble Brewing(KV)

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters.**

 **PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.**

 **READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

 **Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

 **Rated M for language and sex.**

 **The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998**

Chapter 40.- Trouble Brewing -

In the last lap: Lightning and Rayne tore around the track. They both drove deeply into the corners, they were all but driving up the walls because of their furious speeds.

Coming out of turn four, Lightning and Rayne were dead even. They roared down the straightaway and crossed the finish line side by side. Lightning braked, panting heavily.

He saw Rayne doing the same thing several feet ahead of him. "Good race Rayne!" he said, breathing heavily. "I think you're ready for tomorrow." "I hope so." Rayne said,

also panting heavily. "I'm all sweaty. I'm going to take a shower." Rayne headed to the showers. "Rookie!" Doc called. Lightning turned around to see Doc driving up to him.

"Hey Doc" Lightning said. "How did we do?" "Great! Your race was so close" Doc said. "I had to review the photo that was taken at the finish line." "And?" Lightning asked.

"Rayne won." Doc said "What?" Lightning asked, looking at Doc in shock. "She won, it was only by a bumper. I thought she did, but I didn't want to say anything until I saw

the picture." "Does she know?" Lightning asked "No" Doc said. "I don't want her to know either." "Why?" Lightning asked. "She will get too confident" Doc said. "We don't

want her slacking off." "Good point" Lightning said. "I know you been busy, but have you noticed Rayne's been hanging out with a new boy." Doc said as they drove back to

the trailers. Lightning's stomach lurched uncomfortably. He did not need a replay of the Storm fiasco. "When you say hanging out…" Lightning said "She's just talking to him"

Doc answered. "Are you sure that's all they have been doing?" Lightning asked warily. "Yeah" Doc said. "I would have said something if it had been anything more than that."

"Good" Lightning said. "That's a relief. I'm glad that Rayne is willing make new friends. Despite what Storm is saying about her." After Rayne dumped Storm, he and Anna

waged a nasty smear campaign against her. Most of Rayne's casual friends believed Storm and took his side. Rayne's best friends: Rachel, Samantha, Chanti, Jillian, and

America, defended Rayne to anyone who would listen to them. Still a little damp from her shower, Rayne pulled up between them "Feel better?" Lightning asked "Yeah! I feel

good now that I got all the gritty track dirt off me" Rayne said. "So, Rayne, who is this new boy you been hanging out with?" Lightning asked lightly, or at least what he hoped

was lightly. In reality, his motor was pumping very quickly in his hood. "Oh, you mean Lance?" Rayne asked. "I don't know his name" Lightning said. "Is he a little bigger than

me and dark blue?" Rayne asked. Lightning, who had never even seen Lance, glanced over to Doc, who nodded discretely. "Yeah, that's him" Lightning said. "He's only a

friend…" Rayne said. "For real!" she added when Lightning gave her a suspicious look. "He's one of the racing official's sons." "Is he new?" Lightning asked. "I haven't seen

him around." "Yeah" Rayne replied. "His first day was a week ago." "Is he a nice kid?" Lighting asked "Very nice" Rayne replied. "Probably one of the nicest I've ever met. He's

kinda shy, but he's starting to open up a little." "So does Lance race?" Lightning asked. "No" Rayne replied. "He doesn't like racing much. His father tried to force him to race

when he was younger, but Lance didn't like it. He likes everything but than the race itself. He has really good eyes and the league uses him as a spotter in most of the races."

"Can I meet him?" Lightning asked. "I'll bring him by the trailer after school tomorrow" Rayne said. "You can meet him then. Besides he asked if I could to tutor him before his

math finals. I have a practice test that we can work on." "That's fine by me" Lightning said. "As long as you only tutor Lance. I know how you like doing math problems. He'll

never learn, if you take over and do them for him." "I know" Rayne said. "Some days I have a hard time keeping the nerdy side of me under control." Doc and Lightning

laughed at Rayne's comment about herself. Wednesday evening: "Mom, Grandma, Grandpa you finally made it!" Rayne said happily. "I don't know were they are…" Mercedes

said "Sylvester, Hunter and The Pack are here also." " AWESOME! Have you watched any of my races?" Rayne asked "A few of them was supposed to be televised." "Yes" Cliff

said "We have been watching your races. We can't be prouder of you!" Just then Sly, Hunter, and The pack pulled up. While the adults sat around in the tent and talked,

Rayne and 'The Pack' went to goof off. A few hours later: "Mack is heading to airport to pick my parents up." Lightning said "Sally, do you think you and your parents will be

all right for a while, I have an interview to do." "I can give them a tour of the stadium." Rayne said, as she and The Pack returned to the McQueen camp. "I can show you

around if you want." "We would love that" Cliff said. So Rayne took her family on a tour of the speedway. By the time they got back to the trailers, it was pouring down rain.

Someone had towels set out in the tent and all the cars dried themselves off. "Well, I guess I don't need to shower tonight, I just had it." Cliff said "We were luckily that it was

a warm rain." Rayne and The Pack giggled. "It's supposed to storm tonight." Rayne said "As well as tomorrow morning, then it is supposed to sunny for the weekend." "That's

wonderful to know" Cliff said "The weather should be prefect for racing." "Yep, at least I'm hoping" Rayne said. "I don't race well in the rain." Sometime later: Rayne saw that

Mack was back. She was even more happy when she knew her other set of grandparents was here. However she has a feeling that something was wrong. She rounded the

trailer and ran to… "Uncle Dodger!" Rayne squealed "W-w-why are you here? W-w-where's dad?" "I don't know where that little mother fucker is." Dodger growled and blew

smoke in her face. "You grew into a gorgeous car. I could get you a job staring in a porn movie, as long as I could be your co-star." Dodger grabbed himself. "No, fucking

way!" Rayne said "That's disgusting! Dad was right, you're a fucking pervert!" Rayne quickly backed up and franticly started looking for Lightning. She finally found him

standing out in the pouring rain on the other side of Doc's trailer talking to his parents. "Dad!…Dad!" Rayne rushed up to him "Uncle Dodger is here!" "I know" Lightning said

angrily "He had to come along, Grandpa and Grandma doesn't trust him to be in the house… alone." "I'm sorry Sweetheart" Skye said. "Grandma you're here! At a racetrack!

I'm so proud of you!" Rayne said as she gave Skye a big hug. "I'm trying to be open minded, but it's tough." Skye said snobbly "This place is filthy and smells horrid." "Mom,

please don't start" Lightning said irritably. "It's not dirty, it's all in your hood… Well maybe it is, but it's not that bad." "I can give you a tour" Rayne suggested. "Then you can

see it's nicer than you think." "Maybe a little later." Skye said "I need to get cleaned up for supper." It was not that often that whole family was together so they headed to

super fancy restaurant for dinner, Doc and Sophia was also invited. As the family reached the restaurant, lightning flashed over hood and thunder rumbled. "I think we are in

for one hell of a storm" Rayne said. "I am glad that we be in a building instead of the trailer." "Oh, is the little baby afraid of the big bad storm?" Dodger said mockingly "No"

Rayne said, struggling to control her temper. "It's not very pleasant to be in a trailer when a storm is blowing it around. The last time it stormed, I got a few bruises from

banging around in the trailer." "Oh poor baby" Dodger said mockingly. "Dodger!" Riley barked "That's enough." Rayne noticed that Dodger was looking at her and rubbing his

codpiece. "Dodger, stop that!" Riley barked. "We're in public. If you need to scratch, go to the bathroom and do it." The host led them to their seats. "I'm Valerie" The

waitress said "And I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to start with something to drink." everyone but Dodger and Rayne ordered a cocktail. He was annoyed, because

he was on parole he could not drink. Rayne and Dodger got a soda. "Hey baby" Dodger said to Valerie as she served them drinks "What are you doin' a little later. Come back

to the hotel with me and I'll show you a good time." "No, thanks." Valerie said looking very uncomfortable. "Dodger!" Skye said "I'm sorry Valerie, please ignore him.

Obviously my son has forgotten his manners tonight." Annoyed Dodger lit a cigarette, and blew the smoke at his brother. Riley glared at Dodger but said nothing. Valerie

came back and the family ordered dinner. During dinner Dodger continued to be an asshole. He sent his food back two times before Riley made him eat was brought to him for

the third time. Dodger from time to time still made sexual passes at Valerie. The rest of the family talked pleasantly with each other. When dinner was over, the family was

ready to head back, but it was storming outside. The family deiced to wait out the storm in the restaurant's lounge. Riley paid for everyone's meal and left Valerie a large tip.

The teenagers was parked in a group away from the adults, who was enjoying an after dinner drink. Dodger was outside smoking a cigarette. "Our uncle is a fucking tailpipe."

Nick said to Rayne. "Tell me about it." Rayne said "I won't be surprised if he tries something stupid this weekend." "I don't know why grandpa and grandma put up with his

crap." Rayne said "Can you guys keep a secret?" The siblings looked at her and nodded. "I think that Uncle Dodger wants to fuck me." Rayne said as she told them what had

happed this afternoon. "I have my can of pepper spay with me in case he tries something." "Rayne you have to tell your parents, or at least your crew chief. I saw him

rubbing himself a few times during dinner. I just thought his nuts itched, mine itch… a lot. But looking back now, I can see that he was playing with himself." Charlie said

"What he said to you wrong, absolutely discussing, and I think illegal." "No, I can't." Rayne said "Dad would go ballistic, and probably do something stupid, like beat the shit

out of Dodger. His retirement race is Sunday and I don't want him upset before the race. Besides I don't have any proof, it's his word against mine." "Rayne, you should tell

somebody, for your own safety." Charlie said "Your mom is more level-hooded, and she's an attorney." Rayne signed unhappily "Okay, I'll try." she said "Dad has training

session tomorrow morning, I'll try to talk to her then." "What are you planning to do for rest of the night?" Sterling asked. "You can come over to our suite and play video

games with us." "I would love to, but I can't. Dad said something about going back to the trailer to watch some of my races from earlier this year" Rayne said "Maybe there's

something that I can improve on before my race on Saturday…" "Kids, come on" Hunter called. "It's stopped raining and we'll leaving before it starts storming again." When

they arrived back at the racetrack, everyone went off in different directions.


	41. FIGHT!(KV)--STRONG LANGUAGE!

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 _ *******WARNING!**_ _ **STRONG AND BAD LANGUAGE IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER********_

Chapter 41.- FIGHT! -

A little later: The thunderstorms were over. Lightning and Rayne decided to head back to the trailer. Once they arrived back at their camp, they heard Skye and Dodger

arguing about his behavior at the restaurant. "Rayne stay here by Doc's trailer." Lightning ordered "I don't want you getting involved with this." "But DAD!" Rayne protested

"I'm already involved!" "What does that mean?" Lightning asked, Rayne hesitated and looked at the ground in front of her. "Please, Rayne talk to me, please." Rayne was

severally tempted to tell her father what Dodger said to her this afternoon, but she was scared of what Dodger might do to her if she said anything. "They are family aren't

they?" Rayne asked, trying to cover for her outburst. "That makes me involved!" "STAY HERE!" Lightning demanded "On a normal basis Dodger is a dangerous car. When he's

worked up, he's even worse. Don't think about arguing. I've spanked you once this year, I don't have a problem doing it again!" Lightning spun around without giving Rayne a

chance to respond. He carefully approached his trailer. Rayne had brilliant thought as she watched Lightning drive to his trailer. She turned on her racing computer, which

turned on her black box. The black box would record the entire conversation. Rayne crept forward slowly until she was sure that she was close enough for every word to be

heard and recorded. Luckily the range of the black boxes has been improved, it recorded everything within fifty feet. At Lightning's trailer: "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

Dodger bellowed "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COCK SUCKING THUNDERCUNT!" "Dodger, you need to grow up!" Skye said in a firm, motherly tone. "I'm disappointed in you. You

are the result of four billion years of evolutionary success, act like it." "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!" Dodger yelled. "THE SMARTEST THING THAT'S EVER COME

OUT OF YOUR MOUTH WAS DAD'S DICK!" Tears started forming in Skye's eyes. "Dodger! Don't you dare talk to Mom that way!" Lightning demanded as he rolled up to them.

"You should have behaved yourself tonight. Can't we even sit down for a meal with out you acting like a fucking tailpipe?" "Why don't you get in your trailer and play a game

of hide-and-go-fuck-yourself." Dodger spat. "It would be nice if we could have a conservation that was on the same level, but I'll never get that low and you'll never get this

high." Lightning said. "You spent your life having one epiphany after another, always thinking you've finally figured out what's holding you back, and how you can finally be

productive and turn you life around. But nothing will ever change. That cycle of mediocrity isn't due to some obstacle, it's who you are. So, do this family a huge favor,

disappear up your own fucking tailpipe." "I'm no cactus expert, but I know a prick when I see one." Dodger replied. "Listen, moron. If you're going to try and insult me, at

least be grammatically correct. I'm too busy mentally correcting your errors to be offended." Lightning responded. "Besides, you need to save your breath, you'll need to blow

up your girlfriend later. "Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen!" Skye said "GROW UP!" Lightning turned towards Skye. "Why is it acceptable for Dodger to be a fucking idiot."

Lightning complained "But it's not acceptable for me to point it out?" "Aawww, what happened? Did you wish for a big dick and become one instead?" Dodger responded.

"BOYS… STOP IT!" Skye demanded and drove between them, she knew where this was heading and she had to stop it before it came to blows. "THIS NOT THE TIME OR

PLACE TO SETTLE THIS." "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS LIGHTNING'S SIDE!" Dodger bellowed and punched Skye in the face. She

crumpled to the ground. "GRANDMA, NNNOOO!" Rayne cried and rushed to her side. Rayne saw that she was unconscious but still breathing. "Rayne call 911!" Lightning

demanded "Tell them what has happened and tell them to send an ambulance." Rayne called 911 and quickly explained to the dispatcher what was going on. Dodger

immediately turned his rage on his brother. "HOW DARE YOU!" Lightning shouted. "YOU ARE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL TAILPIPE!" Dodger attempted hit Lightning, but he was

able to doge or block most of Dodger's punches. Lightning was glad that Doc made him take that self-defense class a few years ago. A few times during their tussle, Dodger

caught Lightning off guard and he was able to land a few punches. Luckily Lightning's titanium shell was either deflecting or absorbing most of Dodger's blows. "You are

depriving some poor village of its idiot." Lightning taunted as he was able to land punches to Dodger's grill, knocking a few of his teeth out as well as his headlights. Dodger

backed off a little while trying to catch his breath. "You suck dick!" Dodger taunted. "Not for free!" was Lightning's comeback. The brothers spent the next few minutes trading

blows. Dodger was surprised on how well Lightning could fight. His brother was not the little defenseless car that he remembered beating up. Dodger was covered with dents,

bleeding from numerous cuts, his headlights, and some of his teeth had been knocked out. It was clear to him that Lightning was winning the fight… easily. The brothers

circled each other trying to get an upper hand. Dodger again attempted to punch Lightning. Lightning revved his engine and he accelerated as hard and as fast as he could,

slamming himself directly into his brother's side, doing quite a bit of damage to Dodger in the process. Dodger howled in pain, he summoned all of his strength and kicked

Lightning from his side. The kick slammed Lightning hard into his trailer, nearly knocking him unconscious. Seeing that her dad was in trouble. Rayne came to her father's

defense. She took out her can of pepper spray and drove over to Dodger and sprayed him. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Dodger roared "WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU,

YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" "I might be a bitch, at least I'm not yours!" Rayne said defiantly. She was surprised that the pepper spray did not seem to have any

affect on Dodger other than making him very angry. Lightning shook his hood and involuntary groaned in pain, drawing Dodger's attention away from Rayne. Dodger turned

back to Lightning who was slowly getting back on his tires. Rayne sees Dodger advancing on her dad and notices a large broken tree branch lying on the ground next to her.

With Dodger's rear to her, Rayne picks up the tree branch. She uses all her strength and hits him in the genitals with it. Dodger collapses to the ground in pain. Rayne rushes

over to Lightning. "Dad, Dad are you all right?" Rayne asks "I'm fine Rayne" Lightning said as he sees Dodger getting to his tires. He had a murderous look on his face.

"RAYNE…RUN!" Lightning ordered. Dodger attempted to grab her as Rayne raced by. Luckily she was to fast for him and she manages to avoid being grabbed. Lightning once

again accelerated, attempting to slam himself into Dodgers side, but Dodger is prepared for it and he hits Lightning on his hood, hard enough to knock him out. Lightning

staggers and Dodger thinking he has knocked out Lightning, takes off after Rayne. Somehow Lightning doesn't pass out. Before has a chance to clear his hood, he feels

someone pick up his rear-end off the ground and tosses him roughly aside. All Lightning could see was a flash of red, his eyelids fluttered, and he finally passed out.

Meanwhile while fleeing from Dodger, Rayne slipped on the wet pavement and twisted her right rear axle. Rayne hobbled away as quickly as she could but Dodger saw her slip

and has manages to corner Rayne between two of the other racecars' trailers. He smiled evilly at her. Just then Rayne discovered that she had dropped her can of pepper

spray. Luckily her black box was still recording. Rayne pulled herself up to her full height, attempting to look intimidating. With her small size, Rayne looked about as

intimidating as a new born puppy. "The only person who is willing to fuck you is too lazy to jack off." Rayne spouted "Then you have to sneak up on your tire to do it. Besides,

I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable." "Say goodbye to your virginity!" Dodger said as he reached to take his codpiece off. "It has been always a fantasy to fuck a teen-age

racing princess!" Dodger enjoyed the look of terror in Rayne's eyes. Before he could move another inch an unknown SUV hit him broadside and sent Dodger spinning away

from her. Rayne could not tell who it was. The vehicle's roll bar lights were so bright, it was blinding her. Rayne was too sacred to move from her spot, so she began to cry.

Having heard what Dodger said to Rayne, Riley advanced on his oldest son. Dodger attempted to get on to his tires but discovered that his rear axle was damaged, but he still

could move. "You sick… twisted… bastard. How dare you say such a thing! I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sure it's difficult to pronounce." Riley said "When I was

fucking Skye to make you, I should have pull out and made you a white spot on the bed instead of a black spot in my family!" "You're just mad because you have a bigger

pussy than Skye, and its pinker." Riley revved his engine dangerously. Dodger knowing that he couldn't win a fight with this father, pulled a large hunting knife out of his

undercarriage and charged. Riley who was very agile for his size, just dodged out of the way. Riley kicked Dodger in the side as he charged past him. Riley saw the damage

that Lightning did to Dodger. 'It's about time my youngest son learned how to fight.' Riley thought to himself. With a damaged axle, Dodger was having problems turning

around to make another pass. Riley took this time to advance on Dodger. He punched Dodger in the grill, knocking him out cold. The knife clattered to the pavement, Riley

kicked out it if his reach. "Tá tú den sórt sin náire leis an teaghlach. (You are such a disgrace to this family.)" Riley said to a unconscious Dodger. "Ba chóir dom a bheith

kicked tú amach as an teaghlach i bhfad ó shin. Má tá tú Gortaítear riamh mo theaghlach arís, is féidir liom a ráthú go bhfuil sé an rud deireanach go mbainfidh tú a

dhéanamh riamh. (I should have kicked you out of the family a long time ago. If you ever hurt my family again, I can guarantee it's the last thing you'll ever do.)"


	42. The Aftermath(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 42.- The Aftermath -

Police and security cars were starting to warm the area. "Sir, don't move!" one of the police cars ordered. "What is going on?!" The police surrounded Riley, guns drawn, Riley

immediately surrendered. "My oldest son just attacked my youngest son and I caught him attempting to rape my fifteen year old granddaughter!" Riley exclaimed "He even

had the guts to pull a knife on me." "Where's the knife?" One of the police cars asked. "I kicked it over by the fence." Riley said and pointed to where the knife was laying.

Rayne was crying loud enough that everyone in the area could hear her. "Please… Officer, can I go to my granddaughter, can't you hear her crying?" "Yes, you can." The

police officer said "But, wait until I can get an escort for you, do not move until then." Only when the police had Dodger secured, Riley was finally allowed to drive over to

where Rayne was cowering. Rayne saw vehicles approach. "Please…don't…hurt…me" She begged. "Now why would I want to that?" Riley asked "G-G-Grandpa?" Rayne asked

"GRANDPA!" Just then, Riley realized that his flood lights were blinding her and he shut them all off. It took a few seconds for Rayne's eyes to adjust and once she saw that it

was him she hobbled to him and cried. He quickly looked her over, looking for injuries. He saw that she had a deep cut on her left eye ridge that was still bleeding, but over all

she seemed to be in good shape. Dodger woke up at this point and saw that he was surrounded by police cars. Riley hadn't knocked all the fight out of him and he started

fighting with the police. He did every thing that he could to resist being arrested. In the end the police ended up tasering to force him into submission. "What is going on?" a

police sergeant said as he approached Riley. "I don't know how it got started. My oldest son…" Riley said and pointed to Dodger. "Attacked my youngest son and then he went

after my granddaughter, I over heard him say that he wanted to rape her." "He hit grandma too." Rayne managed to choke out. "Hard, her jaw is a funny position." "HE

WHAT!" Riley roared, causing Rayne to back up a few feet, tears streaming from her eyes. "Sir, please remain calm" The police sergeant said. Riley relaxed a little and

gestured for Rayne to come closer. Which she did by burying her grill in his side and cried hysterically. He placed a front tire around her and hugged her tightly "Ssshhh…It's

all right Rayne." Riley said softly, while rocking her. "I'm here, your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." "What team are you with?" The police sergeant asked when he saw

that Rayne was a racecar. "McQueen" Rayne squeaked. Medical personnel were attending Dodger, so the police sergeant and a few of his police cars escorted Riley and Rayne

back to the trailers. When they arrived Riley saw Skye being put into an ambulance. He immediately rushed over. "How is she?" Riley asked the paramedics. "Can I see her?"

"No not right now. You can follow us to the hospital." The Ambulance said. Riley asked the police sergeant if he could follow the ambulance. The sergeant originally said no,

but once he saw the distress that Riley was in. He allowed him to go to the hospital and sent along a police escort. Lightning who was wearing a parking boot called Rayne

over. "Rayne are you all right?" He asked nervously. "No" Rayne said and buried her grill in his side. "My rear axle hurts" Rayne sobbed. He wiped the tears and the oil from

her eyes "It's all right now, we'll get you looked at." Lightning said as he gently embraced Rayne who was trembling. Rayne noticed that he didn't look too beaten up.

Lightning's left eye was starting to turn black and blue, a split bumper that was bleeding slightly, and his hood was slightly dented. The police let Sally, Mercedes and Hunter

in once they knew who they were. As always John was with them. MOM!" Rayne cried "Where have you been?" "I was shopping in with Mom and Hunter in one of the vendor's

tent. You know that watching you two review your races is extremely boring for me." Sally said "What happed?" Lightning quickly told Sally what was going on. "Have they

read your rights to you?" Sally asked "No, and I don't know if I am being charged with anything." Lightning said "Nobody has told me anything." "Where's Dodger?" Sally

asked "I don't know" Lightning responded. "You'll have to ask Dad. I'm pretty sure that he was the flash of red I saw before I passed out." Sally looked around, she saw Rayne

talking with the police but she could not see Riley anywhere. "Where is he?" "At the hospital by now." Lightning said "The police allowed him to follow the ambulance once

they found out he was Mom's husband." A female officer tried to take Rayne to question her, but Rayne resisted. "It's okay Rayne" Sally said "They are just going to ask you

some questions. You're not in any kind of trouble. I'm going to be right here if you need me." Rayne went with the officer, but stayed where she could see her parents. Ten

minutes later: "NO!" Rayne screamed "LET…GO…OF…ME!" She pulled free from the police car's grip. She lifted her rear tire and immediately hobbled to her parents. "Rayne

what's a wrong?" Sally demanded "They want to put that thing on me!" Rayne said as she pointed to Lightning's parking boot. "What is the meaning of this?" Sally asked a

stern faced female police car that pulled up behind Rayne. "She was involved in the fight." The female police car said "I have orders, she has to be booted." "What is she being

arrested for?" Sally demanded "I'm not allowed to say." The police car said. "As her mother and her attorney, I demand to know." Sally challenged. The police car sighed

angrily "Right now… nothing." The police car said "Then why the boot?" Sally questioned. "Policy" The police car said "I don't care about policy" Sally said. "I want to talk to

whoever is in charge" "It won't matter." The police car said. "I don't care!" Sally said "I have the right to speak to the commanding officer." "Officer…" Doc said appearing out

of nowhere, causing everyone to do a double take. "That wasn't a request." The police car angrily radioed the car in charge. "Where did you come from?" Sally asked "From

the lounge" Doc said. "Sophia and I were having an after diner drink when I got word that there was some sort altercation at our trailers. I was assuming that it involved

Lightning and Dodger, and it looks like I was right. Track security let me and Sophia through. We need go to the tent, the reporters are going to start swarming the era like

flies." Since the tent could be easily secured, Doc convinced the police cars to let them move to the tent. Doc was right, by this time the media had gotten the word of the

altercation. The track was swarming with more reporters than normal. Luckily everything happed in the restricted section. Most of the reporters stood at the gate and shouted

questions at the police. The police cars standing guard just ignored the reporters and made sure that they did not enter the restricted section. "As your doctor I have the right

to see you." Doc said as he started to exam Lightning. "Start with Rayne, she bleeding worse than I am." he said "Besides, I can handle the pain more than she can." Doc

drove over to Rayne. He immediately attended to her cut that were bleeding. Once he put temporary bandage on it. "Once we get to the hospital, I want to look at that wound

above your eye again, I'm sure it needs stitches." Doc said "Where else do you hurt?" "My right rear axle hurts… a lot" Rayne whimpered. Doc pulled out a light and looked at

it. "Oh, boy Kiddo." Doc said "Can you put any weight on it?" "No, not really" Rayne said. "I'm hoping it's only twisted, but I need to get x-rays to be sure" Doc said. The

police sergeant in charge rolled up to them at that moment. "So I'm assuming that you need to take her to the hospital?" he asked "I need to take both of them" Doc growled.

"I need to treat their injuries." "I'm Sergeant O'Malley" the police car said. "Officer 99 said that you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes I did" Sally said angrily. "Why did you give the

order to have Rayne booted? First of all she's a minor and secondly she's injured." "I did not know at the time that a minor was involved." Sergeant O'Malley said "I gave the

order that all the cars that were involved to be booted. Please accept my apologies." Doc called for two ambulances. Sergeant O'Malley saw that Lightning was also injured

and ordered his parking boot to be removed. Two ambulances arrived to take Lightning and Rayne to the hospital. Once Lightning and Rayne was loaded up, the ambulances

with heavy police escort headed to the hospital. Followed by hundred or so reporters and news vans. Sally remained at the track to talk to the police about the attack.

Mercedes pulled along side her daughter. "You need to call your father" She said. "He needs to take over for you." Sally sniffed tearfully a few times. "I'm okay, Mom" She

said "I can handle it." "I know you can" Mercedes said. "But Lightning and Rayne are going to need you more as a wife and mother, more than they need an attorney." "I

understand" Sally said "Do you know where he is?" "Cliff said he was tired" Mercedes said. "As far as I know, he headed back to the hotel with Sly and The Pack." "I'm going

to the hospital now." Sally said "I'll call him on the way."


	43. The Emergency Room(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 43.- The Emergency Room -

Riley met them at the door. "Conas atá Mam ag déanamh é, sí ceart go leor?" (How's Mom doing, is she okay?)" was the first thing out of Lightning's mouth when he saw

Riley. Doc went to check Lightning and Rayne in to the emergency room. "Thóg said ach í a máinliachta. Dodger bhuail sí chomh dian sin gur bhris sé a fhód. (They just took

her to surgery. Dodger hit her so hard that he broke her jaw.) Riley said. Tá mé ag dul a mharú go bastaird chun bualadh Mam. (I'm gonna kill that bastard for hitting Mom.)"

Lightning said angrily. "Ná tú leomh, go bhfuil an méid ba mhaith Dodger, is mian sé a tharraingt tú síos go dtí a leibhéal. Tá mé ag iarraidh a oifigeach parúil ar maidin agus é

a insint go bhfuil Dodger violated a parúil. Mé ag iarraidh a thuilleadh a bheith freagrach as dó. Tá mé ag iarraidh freisin mo aturnae ar maidin agus ag insint dó go bhfuil

Dodger a thuilleadh mar chuid den teaghlach. Ba mhaith liom é a dhúnadh go léir de bainc agus creidmheasa ar chuntais Dodger agus bar air as úsáid a bhaint as aon

sócmhainní teaghlaigh. (Don't you dare, that's what Dodger wants, he wants to drag you down to his level. I'm calling his parole officer in the morning and tell him that

Dodger has violated his parole. I no longer want to be responsible for him. I'm also calling my attorney in the morning and telling him that Dodger is no longer a part of this

family. I want him to close all of Dodger's bank and credit accounts and bar him from using any family assets.)" Riley said " Cad Dodger raibh fíor mhaite. Bhí sé ina rud ar

bith ach trioblóide ó bhfuil sé paroled, agus tá mé ag déanamh leis. Ní féidir liom cúram cad a bheidh na meáin a rá mar gheall air nuair a thagann siad ar and focal de. Ní

féidir é a bheith ar bith níos measa ná an méid atá bainte tuairiscíodh cheana. Is féidir liom a ráthú go mbeidh an tabloids bhfuil réimse lá leis. Solas ... Tá mé tuirseach de

gach rud tá sé déanta, tá mé tuirseach de bheith ar a babysitter, tuirseach de a dhearcadh dúinn, tuirseach a fuath i dtreo tú, tuirseach a chóireáil mo fostaithe. D'fhéadfadh

mé in ann dul ar aghaidh, agus ar ach nach bhfuil mé. Ar bharr gach rud eile, in aghaidh na seachtaine ó shin, thug ceann de mo chúntóirí dom cruthúnas go bhfuil Dodger

curtha ag goid ón gcuideachta, chomh maith le gnéis ciaptha leis an bhfoireann baineann. Bhí muid cinnte go bhfuil sé ag goid nithe as an teach chomh maith. Sin é an fáth

nach raibh muid ag dul a fhágáil dó féin ann. Tá brón orm Solas, má tá a fhios agam go raibh Dodger dul a tharraingt stunt seo ar feadh cúpla lá ó do cine deiridh de do

ghairm bheatha. Ba mhaith liom a socruithe eile déanta. (What Dodger did is absolutely unforgivable. He has been nothing but trouble since he has been paroled, and I'm

done with him. I don't care what the media will say about it when they get the word of it. It can't be any worse than what has been already reported. I can guarantee that the

tabloids will have a field day with it. Light…I'm tired of everything he's done, I'm tired of being his babysitter, tired of his attitude to us, tired of his hatred towards you, tired

of his treatment of my employees. I could go on, and on but I'm not. On top of everything else, a week ago, one of my assistants brought me proof that Dodger has been

stealing from the company, as well as sexually harassing the female staff. We were sure that he has been stealing items from the house as well. That is why we wasn't going

to leave him alone in it. I'm sorry Light, if I knew that Dodger was going to pull this stunt a few days from your final race of your career. I would have made other

arrangements.) "Daid, níl a buille féin suas mar gheall air. Tú féin agus Mam iarracht do chuid is fearr. Chaill mé comhaireamh ar na 'seans dara' a thug tú dó thar na blianta.

Theastaigh sé i gcónaí lámh amach, riamh theastaigh uaidh a bheith ag obair do rud ar bith. Shíl sé i gcónaí go raibh sé i dteideal rud gach rud go raibh sé ag. Níl tá mé go

raibh an deis a iarraidh, cad a tharla a bhean chéile? (Dad, don't beat yourself up about it. You and Mom tried your best. I have lost count on all the 'second chances' you have

given him over the years. He always wanted a hand out, he never wanted to work for anything. He always thought he was entitled to everything thing that he wanted. I've not

had the chance to ask, what happed to his wife?) "Ciallóidh tú Irene? Tá tú dócha nach bhfuil cuimhneamh, bhí sé le linn do honeymoon. Dodger agus Skye Bhí argóint mar

gheall air agus Irene caitheamh tobac sa teach. I oiriúnach ar buile, smashed Dodger ar cheann de vása Skye ar. An ceann gorm agus glas dorcha a rinne sí í féin, nuair a bhí

sí i scoil ard. Bhuel go raibh mo phointe briseadh agus chaith mé iad amach. Tuislithe siad ar ais thart ar thrí uair an chloig ina dhiaidh sin smelling de Marijuana agus alcól,

ró-ólta agus liagtha, cuimhnigh go raibh thrown mé iad amach. Mar sin, tar éis Cur téite le Dodger, chaith mé iad amach arís. (You mean Irene? You probably don't remember,

it was during your honeymoon. Dodger and Skye had an augment about him and Irene smoking in the house. In a fit of rage, Dodger smashed one of Skye's vases. The dark

blue and green one that she made herself, when she was in high school. Well that was my breaking point and I threw them out. They staggered back about three hours later

smelling of Marijuana and alcohol, Too drunk and stoned, to remember that I had thrown them out. So after a heated augment with Dodger, I threw them out again.)" Riley

said tiredly "An mhaidin dár gcionn Léirigh na póilíní suas ag an teach ag lorg Dothra agus Irene. Dealraíonn sé tar éis a chaith mé iad amach don dara huair, i gceannas said

ar ais go dtí an mbarra agus thosaigh brawl. Dúirt mé leo cad é a tharla. Dúirt na póilíní, ó bhí mé Dodgers caomhnóir, bhí mé fós freagrach as dó. Tá cúpla uair an chloig ina

dhiaidh sin ar na póilíní ar a dtugtar ar ais ag rá go gabhadh siad Dodger agus Irene do ionsaí. Iarradh orm Má bhí mé a bannaí iad amach. Dúirt mé na póilíní, ní nach raibh

mé, agus an áit is fearr chun iad a bhí i jail. Tráthnóna sin Irene roinnt conas a d'éirigh a fháil fóirithinte, léirigh sí suas ag an teach agus pacáilte a belongings agus ar chlé. Tá

sé ar mo thuiscint go comhdaíodh siad colscaradh, ach níl a fhios agam má tá siad imithe riamh tríd leis. Gach uair iarr mé Dodger mar gheall air, insíonn sé dom chun

cuimhne mo ghnó fucking féin. Mar sin, níl a fhios agam má tá siad pósta go fóill nó nach bhfuil. Skye deir Feiceann sí Irene ar fud an bhaile, ach ní labhairt di.(The next

morning the police showed up at the house looking for Dodger and Irene. It seems after I threw them out for the second time, they headed back to the bar and started a

brawl. I told them what had happed. The police said, since I was Dodger's guardian, I was still responsible for him. A few hours later the police called back saying that they

arrested Dodger and Irene for assault. I was asked If I wanted to bail them out. I told the police, no I didn't, and the best place for them was in jail. That afternoon Irene

some how managed to get bailed out, she showed up at the house and packed her belongings and left. It's my understanding that they filed for divorce, but I don't know if

they ever gone through with it. Every time I ask Dodger about it, he tells me to mind my own fucking business. So I don't know if they are still married or not. Skye says she

sees Irene around town, but doesn't talk to her.) Lightning could tell that Riley was extremely upset because he had tears in his eyes, Lightning has never seen his father cry…

ever. Before Lightning had a chance to say anything more Doc came back. "Alright Rookies" Doc said "I have you checked in." The first thing that Doc did was have a nurse

take oil samples from Rayne and Lightning to prove that they were not drunk or on drugs. A nurse took Rayne to have her axle x-rayed. Doc lead Lightning into the

emergency room where he could get a good look at him. Since Riley didn't have anything else to do, and he needed something to get his mind off of Skye, because right now

there was noting he could to for her. Riley followed Lightning into the emergency room. "I want full access to your body" Doc said. "I need you naked." Doc left to get some

things together for the exam. Lightning was getting very stiff and sore, so Riley helped him get undressed. Knowing that Lightning was very body shy, he looked away while

he took off his codpiece. Riley helped his son on to the exam table and covered him with a light blanket. Doc returned a few moments later with a male nurse. Riley was

surprised when Lightning didn't flinch when Doc pulled his blanket off examined him closely. Other than some cuts, bruises, and dents, Lightning was not badly injured. Doc

was about done cleaning and bandaging Lightning's wounds when Rayne came back from x-ray. "You can rest here" Doc said to Lightning. "While I tend to Rayne." Doc had

Rayne moved to a exam table next to Lightning's, just on the other side of the privacy curtain. "Are you all right Sweetheart?" Lightning asked "Grandpa can come and sit with

you if you're scared." "Yeah, I would like that" Rayne admitted. "I hurt everywhere." Riley paused at the curtain to her bed. "Nock, nock" he said. "Can I come in?" "Yes"

Rayne said as she groaned and shifted painfully. Riley drove though the curtain and saw Rayne laying on the exam table her rear axle, packed in ice. Rayne reached out to

him and he gently took her tire in his. She choked back a few sobs as Riley nuzzled her. While waiting for Doc to come and examine her Sally arrived at the hospital, she was

immediately allowed to see Rayne and Lightning. She quickly checked on Lightning before heading to Rayne. "I got here as soon as I could" She said. "Doc called me said he

wanted me here for Rayne's exam." Sally said and then turned towards Rayne. "Doc told me that he wants full access to your body. I can help you undress." Riley headed

back over to Lightning. Lightning was still lying completely naked. "Feicim tú gotten thar do shyness chorp. (I see you have gotten over your body shyness.)" Riley said

playfully as Sally helped Rayne get undressed. "Ó, tá mé fós comhlacht cúthail, tá mé díreach tar gotten a úsáidtear chun bheith naked ar fud Doc. Sé le feiceáil naked dom

beagnach oiread agus is a bhfuil Sally (Oh, I'm still body shy, I have just gotten use to being naked around Doc. He's seen me naked almost as much as Sally has.)" Lightning

said "Agus ní dóigh liom go bhfuil orlach de mo chorp nach bhfuil sé i dteagmháil léi thar na blianta. (And I don't think that there is an inch of my body that he hasn't touched

over the years.)"


	44. The Interview(KV) - Strong Language Warn

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

 ** _AN: HAPPY THANSGIVING EVERYONE!_**

Chapter 44.- The Interview - Strong Language Warning

After Riley had headed back to Lightning: "Mom… do I HAVE to be naked?" Rayne squeaked, then she lowered her voice so only Sally could hear. "I can't, it's that time of the

month." "Oh…" Sally whispered back. "We'll leave we'll leave your bottom half on for now and I'll find Doc and tell him." Sally found Doc and let him know that Rayne on her

menstrual cycle. Doc said he understood and he was okay with Rayne leaving her underwear on. While they waited for Rayne's x-rays to be delivered, Doc looked at the deep

cut that was over her left eye. "Yep, that's what I thought" he said "You're going to need stitches. How did you do that?" "When Uncle Dodger was chasing me, I tried

ramming the east gate." Rayne said " You know, the one that leads to the track. I knew if I could get on to the track, I could easily outrun him. With not having any headlights

I was right on top of it before I saw that it was closed. I tried ramming it, but I got tangled up in it. I was able to free myself right before Dodger got to me. To get away from

him, I headed back to the trailers. When I got to the trailers I slipped on the wet pavement, injuring my axle, it hurt so bad that I couldn't drive on it. I thought that I could

hide between two trailers, but Uncle Dodger saw me." Tears began flowing freely from her eyes. Just then, Lightning decided he needed to go to the bathroom, leaning on

Riley for support, he hobbled to the toilet. "Dodger said that he was going to rape me." Rayne said she continued her story. "I dropped my can of pepper spray, so I couldn't

spray him." Sally sat there in shock, tears streaming down her fenders. "He grabbed himself, the next thing I knew was Grandpa hit Uncle Dodger and spent him spinning

away from me. I don't what happed after that, I was too scared to move from my spot." Rayne said "I guess we'll need to listen to the tape to figure out what happed."

"Tape…what tape?" Doc asked "What are you talking about?" "My black box" Rayne explained "When Dad and I arrived back at the trailers, we heard Grandma and Uncle

Dogger arguing. Dad said to stay by your trailer while he drover to his. I needed to do something… so I turned on my racing computer, turned on my black box. I'm assuming

that it recorded everything that happed." "Rayne that is absolutely brilliant!" Doc said happily. "Sally, did the police give you a contact number? You need to tell them that we

have very important evidence." "Yes" Sally said, still sitting there in shock, and disbelieve. "I'll call them after you have Rayne patched up." Lightning came back from the

bathroom and groaned in pain as Riley helped him back in bed. "I hope you completely drained your tanks." Doc said to Lightning as he poked his hood through the curtain.

"That's the only time you're getting out of bed tonight." "What if I have to go pee again?" Lightning complained "You have always said that it is unhealthy to hold it for too

long." "Then I'll put a urinary tube in." Lightning winced and covered his privates. "No fucking way Doc!" Lightning said "It hurts like hell when you put it in and hurts even

worse when you take it out." "We'll see." Doc said and headed back to Rayne. "I need to numb the area that I need to put stitches in. I'll be right back." Doc said. Five

minutes later: Doc came back with a local anesthesia and her x-rays. "I'm going to have Nurse Angie give you local anesthesia." Doc said "I'm going to look at your x-rays

why she does that. Doc took her x-rays to a light box mounted on the wall while Nurse Angie gave Rayne local anesthesia. "Are you ready?" Nurse Angie asked "It's going to

sting, a lot." "OOOWWW!" Rayne said as Angie injected her with local anesthesia. "That fucking hurts!" "I'm sorry Kid" Nurse Angie said "There's nothing that I can do about

it." "Rayne, watch your mouth!" Sally chastised her daughter "Sally, leave the kid alone." Doc growled "You know that racecars have a tenancy to cuss when they are in pain.

You should know that by now." "Racecar or not" Sally said "She needs to watch her language." "Doc, I can't tell you how many times Sally has yelled at me for cussing when

I'm home." Lightning said from the other side of the curtain. "I knew that as soon as Rayne was around you two all the time" Sally said angrily. "She would start to pick up on

your bad language namely yours… Doc." Doc ignored Sally comments and said "Well I do have some good news, your axle is not broken, it's just twisted. I'll have to splint it."

About five minutes later, the local anesthesia had taken affect. "I'm going to take this towel and cover your eyes" Doc said "I need a powerful light to see what I'm doing. The

light will damage your eyes, so I need to cover them. You won't feel anything but some tugging and pulling. Do you trust me?" "Yes" Rayne said shakily and she let Doc cover

her eyes as Sally sat quietly and held her tire. Nurse Angie took a powerful light and shinnied on Rayne's gash. It took about ten minutes but Doc was able to clean and close

the wound. Then he set about splinting her axle. "Other than ice, there's nothing I can give you for the pain if you want to race Saturday." "I feel a major cramp coming on."

Rayne said "It's that time of month, can I take my normal painkillers?" "Yeah" Doc said "It should help with your axle pain as well, because it's a type of anti-inflammatory."

Doc got her pain medication and gave it to her. Doc admitted both Lightning and Rayne overnight for observation. Two hours later: Lightning and Rayne were stetted in their

hospital beds. For security reasons, the hospital allowed them to have rooms beside each other. As expected, the hospital was overwhelmed with reporters. Cliff and the rest

of the Carrera family arrived at the hospital. Sally filled her dad on what she had already found out. Cliff took her notes from her. "I'll need to call office in the morning." Cliff

said "It looks like I'm going to need some help with this case." Sally opened her mouth but closed it when Cliff glared at her. "Don't bother asking, Sally" Cliff warned "Because

the answer is no. Lightning and Rayne need you more than I do." Two police detectives arrived and wanted to interview Lightning and Rayne. Cliff video taped the interview.

They talked to Lightning first. With Sally at his side Lightning repeated everything that happened. "Thank you Mr. McQueen" Jerry, the lead detective said "We'll be in touch."

The painkiller that Rayne had taken earlier had taken the edge of her pain and she was resting in her room when police detectives, Cliff and Sally entered her room and

wanting to talk to her. They asked her what happed this evening. Rayne explained what every thing that happed including what Dodger had said to her this afternoon and

before dinner. Doc had Sophia bring him the equipment to download her black box. "You're not going to take it out are you?" Rayne asked "I'll need it for Saturday's race."

"No, I don't need to" Doc said as he hooked up the equipment. "Your black box is digital, I just need to download what is on the hard drive." It took about ten minutes for the

information to download. Doc made three copies- one for the police, one for Cliff, and the third one he kept as back up. The detectives thanked Rayne for her information and

they'll be in touch. "Doc, Riley" Sally said "Can I talk to you two for a moment please?" "Sure, Sally what is it" Riley said. "I need to tell Lightning about Dodger's attempted

rape of Rayne." Sally explained "He's going to go ballistic when I tell him. He's too strong for me to handle, physically. I need somebody that can restrain him if necessary."

"Sure" Doc said "Give me ten to fifteen minutes; I need to finish my medical report for the police detectives." Twenty-five minutes later: "I'm Sorry Sally" Doc said as he

approached her. "That took a little longer than I was expecting." "No need to apologize Doc." Sally said "I understand that these things takes time." Sally, Riley and Doc

entered Lightning's room. Lightning was irritably flipping through the channels when he saw them enter. "Can your believe this crap" Lightning complained "All the news

channels are reporting about the fight at our trailers. None of them have any of the facts right. Is there nothing more important to report about?" "Son, turn off the TV" Riley

said. "We need to talk." Lightning turned off the TV and looked at them. "Kid, do your remember your case against Chick Hicks, he caused your accident that crushed your

axle?" Doc said "We used your black box as evidence." Lightning thought for few moments. "Yeah, I do" he said. "But what does it have to do with Dodger attacking us?" "Our

brilliant daughter" Sally said taking over the conversation "Used her black box to record the attack." "ARE YOU FUCKING SEROUS?" Lightning shouted "Have you listened to

it?" Sally frowned at Lightning when she heard him cussing, but she didn't say a word to him. "No, we haven't had the time." Sally said "Doc has already downloaded the

information and given it to the police. He made Dad a copy, but I have not had time to listen to it. Because… because… because…" Tears started forming in her eyes; Riley

leaned on her to give her support. "Rayne told me and the police detectives that Dodger tried to rape her." "HE WHAT!" Lightning shouted. "ARE YOU SURE?" Sally and Riley

shook their hoods yes. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! "Mac, chuala mé le mo chluasa féin (Son, I heard him with my own ears.)" Riley said "Bhí sé Rayne tacaíocht

isteach i gcúinne agus bhí sé a bhaint amach as a chuid codpiece nuair rammed mé. (He had Rayne backed into a corner and he was reaching for his codpiece when I rammed

him.)" "THAT BASTARD!" lightning shouted "WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF HIM." "Light, relax" Sally said "There is nothing more we can do tonight."


	45. Ballistic Lightning(KV)-Strong Language

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 45.- Ballistic Lightning- **Strong Language Warning**

 **************************Strong Language Warning************************************

As expected Lightning went ballistic, with every other word being the F-bomb. He attempted to get out of bed, but Riley held him down. Doc had two male nurses standing

outside the room, ready to help if needed. Doc called them in and they assisted Riley. "LIGHTNING!" Doc shouted to get his attention. "If you don't settle down, I'm going to

sedate you." "YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE!" Lightning shouted as he struggled against the cars holding him down. "Fuck… can't do that… I won't fucking… let you. WOULD

YOU GUYS GET YOUR FUCKING TIRES OF ME!" Lightning kept trying to get out of bed, Riley would just push him back in. "I'm a judge, remember" Doc said calmly. "Just

because I'm retired doesn't change a thing." Lightning continued struggling to get out of bed. Doc looked at Sally, and she nodded giving him permission to sedate Lightning,

even though he didn't need it. Doc drove around to his rear and quickly injected the sedative. Lightning stopped struggling for a moment when he felt a pick on his rear. He

looked back and saw Doc removing a needle from him. "Kid, I warned you." Doc said as he handed Lightning a piece of paper. "It's an emergency detention order. I can keep

you in the hospital for 48 hours, if I need to." Lightning glared at Doc "You didn't have the right!" Lightning said panting heavily. "Kid, look, I know you're upset, and I

understand. You're not the only one that wants five minutes alone with Dodger in a dark ally." Doc said "You're not thinking clearly. As your doctor I do have the right to call a

judge and ask for an emergency detention order. I called a collogue mine and once I made my statement proving that you needed to be hospitalized. He signed it." "Thug tú

an ar tú féin. Má rinne tú cad a dúirt Doc tú a dhéanamh. Ní bheadh tú ag sedated. (You brought this on yourself. If you did what Doc told you to do. You wouldn't been

sedated.)" Riley scolded "Tá muid díreach mar trína chéile, ach a fheiceann tú ag dul a dhéanamh linn bhailistíoch? (We are just as upset, but do you see us going ballistic?)"

"You're not her father!" Lightning snapped "How would you understand." Riley slapped Lightning across the face. "Ná dare tú labhairt liom sa ton gutha! (Don't you dare talk

to me in that tone of voice!)" Riley barked "No, I'm not her father, I'm her grandfather, and I love that kid with every inch of my body. How do you think I feel in not being

able to protect her or Skye? You should be thanking The Great Sprits that Rayne has only minor injures, while Skye is undergoing major reconstruction surgery." Lightning

just sat there, a little shocked that Riley had slapped him. Lightning rubbed his face, he was so upset about Rayne that he for got about his mother, and her serous injury.

"I'm sorry Dad" Lightning said, tears started to form in his eyes. "I don't know what came over me." For the first time ever, Lightning cried in front of his father. "It's all right,

Light, I'm here." Riley said and embraced Lightning tightly. Lightning cried a good ten minutes before he began to settle down. "It's been a rough night for all of us. It's almost

time for Skye's surgery to be complete." Riley said "I'll be down in the surgical waiting room if you need me." Lightning felt like his body was getting heaver and heaver. "I

suggest you relax." Doc growled "I can give you more sedatives, if I need to." Five minutes later: Lightning was awake but he was laying quietly in bed. "Can I still race

Sunday?" Lightning asked Doc as he rolled into his room to check on him. "Absolutely" Doc said "The drugs will be out of your system by tomorrow morning. Sophie and I are

going to call it a night. If you need anything, you have my number." "Thanks, Doc" Lightning sadly said "I don't know what I'll do with out you." "Anytime Kid" Doc said "I'll

see you bright and early tomorrow morning." "How are you doing?" Doc saw Sally sitting over by the door looking completely stressed out. He gave Sally a vile of amber

colored liquid. "It's something to help you sleep tonight." Doc said "It is my medical recommendation that you take it. You need to rest, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going

to be a long day." "Okay" Sally said "I don't think I'll need it, but I'll take it anyway." "Good girl" Doc said. "I was not looking forward to sedating you too." Sally was torn

between staying with Lightning or staying with Rayne. Sly volunteered to stay with Lightning if Sally wanted to stay with Rayne. "Sylvester" Doc said as he approached Sly. "I

have ordered Lightning to stay in bed tonight. If he attempts to get out of bed again, here are the sedatives I used on Lightning. You might not need it, I gave him enough to

nock out a semi." "That's impressive, I've been talking with him" Sly said "Other than being tired, and you can't tell that he has been sedated." "I knew that it would take a lot

to settle him down." Doc said "That's a racecar for you, they are hard to nock out when they are worked up about something." "I'll keep an eye on Sally too" Sly said. "I can

give her something to help her sleep if she needs it." "I've already thought of that." Doc said "I gave her some sleeping medicine. However I'm concerned that she won't take

it." "I'll make sure she will" Sly said. "Sally normally listens to me if I approach her as a doctor and not as her brother." Doc and Sophie said goodnight to the rest of the

family; and headed to their hotel. Each of the hospital rooms had double beds. By now, Lightning was feeling the full effect of the sedative and was sleeping peacefully. Rayne

was halfway asleep when Sally and Sly entered her room. Sally took the sleeping aid and settled down in her bed. Sly headed to lounge and suggested to his family, go and

get some rest. Hunter kissed him goodnight and led the family back to the hotel. Sly checked on Sally and Rayne, they were both asleep. So Sly headed to Lightning's room

and spent rest of the evening quietly reading. The police detectives wanted to interview Riley, but he was down in the surgery waiting room. So the police detectives went and

talked with him. He pretty much told them the same thing. Satisfied for now, the detectives left for the night. A few hours later: Sly was getting ready settle down for the

night when Riley came and said that Skye is out of surgery. The doctors said her jaw was broken badly and she'll need to spend some time in the hospital, but they feel that

she'll make a full recovery in a few months. Soon: Skye was brought up from recovery. She was given powerful pain medicine so she didn't were she was or what had happed

to her. Skye did know who Riley was and she was able to respond to simple commands from him. Her jaw was wired shut so she could not talk. Riley then headed back to the

ICU and the nurses got Skye and Riley settled for the night. Thursday morning: "Rayne, Sweetheart, it's time to wake up" Sally said "Doc's here and he wants to know how

you feel." "I feel like crap… five more minutes, please" Rayne moaned. "I hurt all over, I have a pounding hood ache, and I feel like someone is twisting my guts." Rayne

opened her uninjured eye to see Doc and Cliff talking quietly over by the door. Her left eye was painful and almost swollen shut. "Can I have something for pain?" Rayne

asked "Not if you want to race Saturday afternoon" Doc said. Rayne just groaned and laid back down on the bed. "Your vision is fine." Doc said as he examined her injured

eye. "You're going to hurt after the beating you took. You need to get up and moving around, besides Cliff wants to talk to you about what happed last night." Rayne groaned

again as she got out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom. "How's Dad?" Rayne asked when she came back into the room. "He's stiff and sore, but all right" Cliff said "He's in

better shape than you are." "How's Grandma?" Rayne asked "Can I see her?" "Grandma Skye is stable condition and is resting comfortably." Cliff said "You can see her when

you are released from the hospital. How's the axle this morning?" "It's very sore" Rayne said. "But the cramps that I'm having right now, hurt worse. I wouldn't stand to close,

I think I'm going to barf. I can have one of my 'anti-bitch pills' as Dad calls them?" "Yes" Doc said Rayne limped back to her bed, leaned over the side and vomited into a trash

can. "I see that Rayne has the same, problems you did when you were growing up." Cliff said "Yes" Sally said "But they not as severe as mine were." Doc finished examining

her and the gave Rayne her painkiller. He was happy that she was well enough to be leased from the hospital. "Is there any way that Mack or Abby could come and get Rayne

and take her back to the track?" Cliff asked "I want to start my interview as soon as possible. Besides I've been in contact with a family counselor. I want you to talk to him

this evening." "I'm fine Grandpa" Rayne said "Why do I need to talk to a shrink?" "Because you been though a traumatic experience." Cliff said "Lightning and Sally are also

going." "Fine" Rayne groaned. "I'll go… but I'm driving myself!" "No, you're not" Doc said. "Since last night the media has been all over this place." "You got to be kidding!"

Rayne said as she limped to the window and looked out. There was at least three dozen media trucks parked out side among with about fifty or so reporters. "You got to be

fucking kidding me!" Rayne said as she saw all the media camped outside the hospital. "Welcome to being a celebrity" Doc said dryly. "I'm sure Mack or Abby will be willing to

come and get you." Doc placed a call to Mack and he said that he would be there shortly.


	46. Morning(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 46. - Morning -

Doc arrived at the hospital drove to Lightning's room. Sly was just coming out of Lightning's room when he saw Doc. "How did things go last night?" Doc asked "Pretty good"

Sly said "I didn't need any of the sedatives. Lightning was restless, but he slept all night long. So did Sally." "Good" Doc said. "I was worried that they wouldn't get any rest

last night. Thank you, Sly. I owe you one." "Your welcome Doc, But I don't owe you anything" Sly said. "I'm going for some coffee, would you like me to bring you some?" "Oh

yes, please" Doc said. "I would love that." "Okay, I'll be back shortly" Sly said "Light is in the shower, he should be done at anytime." Sly drove away as Doc drove into

Lightning's room. Lightning was just getting out of the shower. "How are you feeling today Rookie?" Doc asked driving into the bathroom. "Surprisingly good" Lightning

responded. "I'm sore, but I think I'm doing all right." "That's what I like to hear. But I want to examine you before I release you from hospital." Doc said as he started to

examine him. "I thought you said I have to stay in the hospital for forty-eight hours?" Lightning asked "The detention order is up to forty-eight hours." Doc said "I can release

you when I feel you won't do anything stupid." Lightning stared at floor, and sniffed tearfully. "Doc…I-I-I'm terribly sorry for what I said last night." Lightning stammered "I-I-

I'm so ashamed. Everything you done have been for me or Rayne. I just, j-j-just…" "Look, Kid" Doc said "I know what your trying to say. You don't have to apologize to me. I

was just as upset as you. In fact Sophia and I headed to the speedway, and did a few laps on the track to work off the anger then… " "Then you went back to the hotel and

had sex." Lightning said playfully. Doc said nothing, but he smiled hugely. "Holey crap Doc, I thought I was sexually motivated." Doc chucked "Okay Rookie, I feel good about

dismissing you from the hospital." Doc said as he fished his exam. "You're going to be sore, so take it easy." "Can I train today?" Lightning asked "Won't that help work out

the soreness?" "Yes, but I want you to rest this morning, depending how you feel, you can so a little training this afternoon." Doc said "Besides your going to busy with legal

maters today, and Cliff has arranged a meeting with a family counselor. I think you need to talk about what happed last night. I have some bad news. The disciplinary

committee contacted me earlier this morning. They are launching an investigation on what happed last night." "Aren't the police handling the investigation?" Lightning asked

"Yes but this is their own investigation, it is independent from the police's. I've already examined Rayne and Mack is on his way over to pick you and her up and take you back

to the track." "I'm not leaving until I see Mom" Lightning demanded. "I figured that" Doc growled. "Let me see what I can do." A little time later: Doc led the McQueens to the

ICU unit. Riley was there and he looked like he did not get any sleep. Sally and Rayne headed to Skye's bedside, leaving Lightning alone with his father. "Solas Dea-maidin. Tá

mé sásta a fheiceann tú suas agus faoi. (Good morning Light. I'm glad to see you up and about.)" Riley said warmly "Fhéachann tú go maith, ach Rayne bhreathnaíonn ar nós

fuair sí an cacamas fosta as a. An bhfuil sí rásaíocht Dé Sathairn? (You look good, but Rayne looks like she got the scrap beaten out of her. Is she racing Saturday?)" "Le gach

cuid at timpeall uirthi súile, níl a fhios agam an mbeidh na hoifigigh rásaíocht lig di ar an mbóthar. Doc Tá súil a théann an swelling síos ag an Satharn. Más rud é nach

ndéanann sé na hoifigigh Ní bheidh gceart lig di cine.(With all her swelling around her eye, I don't know if the racing officials will let her on the track. Doc's hoping the swelling

goes down by Saturday. If it doesn't the officials won't let her race.)" Lightning said. He began tear up. "Dad, I'm sorry for what happed last night. I totally lost control, and I

beg for your forgiveness. I was so upset about Rayne that I forgot about how bad Mom was. You must think I'm a horrible son. I-I-I can't tell you how grateful I am for

defending Rayne." Lightning sniffed tearfully a few times and looked at the floor. He felt Riley's tire around him as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Light, how can I be mad at

you? Riley asked. "If anything, you should be mad at me. I had a feeling that Dodger might try something, but I was sure he would go after you and not Rayne. Dodger has

been watching Rayne's races on TV, which I though was odd since he doesn't really like racing. There have been a few times I thought he was just scratching himself. As I

think back, I'm pretty sure he was jacking off, while watching Rayne race. I'm sorry Light, I missed all the warning signs." "You protected Rayne at all costs. Fuck Dad, Dodger

tried to stab you… No, I'm not mad at you, the only one I'm mad at is Dodger. I hope he rots in prison and I hope a big nasty car makes Dodger his bitch." "That probably

would make Dodger happy." Riley said, Lightning just gaped at him "Oh, come on Light! Don't tell me you didn't know Dodger was a bi-sexual." "No I didn't, and don't tell me

how you found out." Lightning said "It explains a lot." Lightning looked Riley over. He had a few scrapes and dents, but over all he didn't look bad. "How are you feeling?"

Lightning asked "No offence Dad, but you look like crap." "I had a doctor check me out last night after Skye came back from surgery. Other than a few minor injuries, the

doctor said that I'm fine. Riley said. "I noticed that you beat the crap out of Dodger. It's about time you stood up for yourself. Where did you learn to fight like that?" "A few

years ago I was having problems with a fan." Lightning explained "He would follow me everywhere, there was one time he was able to slip though security. I found him in my

trailer. He was arrested and it took a restraining order to get him to leave me alone. After that episode, Doc made me take a self-defense course. After Dodger hit Mom, the

training just kicked in. Lightning said "Once Rayne recovers, I'm going to enroll her in the same class. If she knew how to defend herself, I wouldn't worry about her so much."

"Tá tú a hathair (You're her father)" Riley said, grinning at Lightning "Beidh tú buartha i gcónaí faoi a. (You will always worry about her.)" Lightning just chuckled. "Cad ba

mhaith liom a fháil amach (What I want to know)" Riley said playfully. "Cár fhoghlaim tú a swear mar sin? Tá a fhios agam nach raibh tú ag foghlaim má uaim. (Where did you

learn to swear like that? I know you didn't learn if from me.) Lightning chucked "Simplí, mhúin Doc dom.(Simple, Doc taught me.) He said "Mura bhfuil tú figured amach ag

anois, Is maith Doc a swear. Más rud é nach raibh a fhios agam níos fearr, raibh mé in ann swear go raibh sé ar an gcabhlach.(If you haven't figured out by now, Doc likes to

swear. If I didn't know better, I could swear that he had been in the navy.)" As Lightning and Riley talked: Rayne drove up to Skye and gently stroked her side, and talked

softly to her. Tears started running down her fenders, Sally drove over to her and tried to comfort Rayne. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Lightning asked Riley as they

drove up to Skye's bedside. "No, not really" He responded. Doc drove up to them "I was too worried about Skye. The nurses last night had a hard time keeping Skye's pain

under control. It seems about every time Skye would start to drift off to sleep, she would start moaning in pain. Right now they have her heavily sedated. The doctor should

be here soon to check on her. Doc, is there anything else that they can do to help keep her pain under control?" "I hate to tell you this Riley, but broken jaws are extremely

painful. They are almost as painful as having an aluminum replacement." Doc said "Pain management is always a challenge with this kind of injury. Right now keeping her

heavily sedated is the kindest thing. It will take another two or three days for most of Skye's pain to go away." Riley sighed "Thank you Doc." He said with a huge yawn "I

understand. Are you going back to the track?" "Yes, have you heard anything about Dodger?" Lightning asked "As far as I know. He was taken across town to the other

hospital" Riley said "Other than that, I don't know, and right now I don't care." Mack signaled Doc that he was here to pick up Lightning and Rayne. With the help of the

hospital's security team, Mack drove around to the ambulances unload. It was a covered entrance and Lightning and Rayne was able to load the trailer with out being

harassed by the reporters. With a police escort Mack drove them back to the track. The tack was crawling with reporters, and photographers. As soon as Mack returned, the

reporters started shouting questions at the trailer. Lightning and Rayne got out and immediately headed to the tent. The McQueen camp was heavily guarded, protecting their

privacy. Cliff had already reviewed the police interviews that he had recorded last night. He had plenty of questions for them. Three hours later: Doc and Sally were at victory

lane. They had a press statement that Doc was going to read to the media. When everybody was ready Doc drove up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentleman- The Rust-

Eze/Cozy Cone Racing Team has prepared statement about what happed last night. Mrs. McQueen is only here for a show of support, she will not be making any statements or

answer any questions." Doc began, it was so quiet that you could have heard a dog peeing from across the racetrack. "As you know, Lightning McQueen and his daughter

Rayne were involved in an altercation last night at the team trailers. The fight was with Lightning's brother older brother Dodger. I'm not going into detail about the fight. I

can say that Lightning's mother, Skye McQueen was severally injured in the fight and is in the hospital. Lightning and Rayne were also injured and spent the night in the

hospital for observation, they have been released and they are now back at the track. The condition of Dodger is unknown at this time. The racing league has launched an

investigation. As far as we know, Rayne is racing on Saturday, and Lightning on Sunday. We will keep you informed of any changes. Thank you and have a good day." Doc

backed from the podium and he and Sally drove back to the trailers with the reporters shouting all kinds of questions.


	47. The Racing League's Investigation(KV)

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

The OC -John Black- Belongs to Ghost 1998

Chapter 47.- The Racing League's Investigation-

Doc and Sally arrived back the tent to see Kori Turbowitz talking with Lightning. "I know what your thinking Doc" Kori said when she saw Doc's face. "I'm here as a friend, not

as a reporter." Sally and Doc knew that Lightning and Kori had formed a close friendship over the years. "Sorry Doc" Lightning said. "I just needed a friend to talk to. You and

Sally were busy with the press statement, Kori was just driving by and I asked if she had some time to sit and talk, friend to friend." "I understand" Doc said "Where's

Rayne?" "She's in the trailer with Cliff going over her interview with the police last night. As soon as they are done, Cliff wants to go over my interview last night with me. How

did the press statement go?" "About what we expected" Sally said. "The rumor mill is in full gear." "Uh, Kori… could you do me a favor? Tell Doc and Sally what you heard

about Dodger" Lightning asked. "I really don't want to talk about him." "Sure Light" Kori said "As far as my contacts tell me. He was taken to United Hospital and checked out.

It is my understanding that Dodger tried to escape. The police ended up putting parking boots on all four wheels. My contact couldn't get a close look at Dodger, but he said

that Dodger looks beaten up. However, he was not injured enough to be admitted to the hospital. All I know is that Dodger left the hospital with bandages and brace across

his rear axle when the police took him away. I don't know of any charges being filed, but I can assume that he will be charged soon." "Dad…Dad?" Rayne called "Where are

you?" "I'm in the tent" Lightning called back. Rayne came limping up to him as fast as she could. "The disciplinary committee wants to see us this afternoon." Rayne blurted

out. Lightning and Doc just looked at each other. Just then Doc's phone began to ring. "I can guess who that is" Doc said he looked at his phone. "Yep, it's the chairman of the

disciplinary committee." He rolled a short distance away to take the call. Cliff came rolling in to the tent. "I was just contacted by the racing league's disciplinary committee,

they want to hold an emergency hearing this afternoon" Cliff explained. "I'm not surprised that they are doing this." Doc said once he got off the phone. "If this wasn't the

championship weekend, they would take the time to do a normal investigation." "So… is this a good thing?" Sally asked "Or a bad thing?" "It's hard to tell" Doc said "It would

be a lot easer if we could talk to Skye and find out what happed before Lightning and Rayne drove up on her and Dodger." "I'll call Grandpa" Rayne chimed in. "And ask if we

could talk to her." Before Doc could answer, "I'm going to go." Kori nervously said "None of this is my business. Light, if you need someone to talk to again, you have my

number. If I can help in any way, just ask." "Thank you Kori " Lightning said and he gave her a big hug. "You're a great friend." Lightning escorted her to the tent flap and

said goodbye as she left. Back in the tent: "I don't think that Skye will be up to answering any questions." Doc said "She's on some very powerful painkillers. I think that her

testimonial would be a bunch of rambling nonsense." "Oh!" Rayne said "I didn't think of that." "We just need to focus on what happed when you and Lightning arrived back at

the trailer" Cliff said. "My lawyer flew in this morning" Riley said "So he's here if I need him." That afternoon: Lightning, Sally, Rayne, Doc, and Riley arrived at the racing

headquarters. They had their legal team with them. Which were Cliff and Alexander Romani. Alexander was Riley's personal attorney. "Tá mé ionadh nach bhfuil tú ag

caitheamh tobac cosúil le traein gaile (I'm surprised that you're not smoking like a steam train)." Lightning said to Riley as they waited. "I ndáiríre ní ag caitheamh tobac níos

mó (I don't smoke anymore.)" Riley said "Tá mo dhochtúir a chur mé ag tógáil cógais do strus. Tá mé paistí Nicitín má dóigh liom an gá caitheamh tobac (My doctor has put

me on medication for stress. I have nicotine patches if I feel the need to smoke)." "Tá mé sásta a chloisteáil go Dhaid (I'm glad to hear that Dad)" Lightning said. A sectary led

them to a large committee room. They all took a seat at a table. Twenty minutes later: Five members of the disciplinary committee settled themselves at the semi circle table

in front of them. "The chairman swore everybody in and got the meeting started. "Lightning and Rayne McQueen you know why you were called here." The Chairman said

"Since the championship races are this weekend, we do not have the time to do a normal investigation. That is why we requested your legal counsel to join you. Now, let's

start with what happed." Cliff addressed the committee and explained what happed from the time that Lightning and Rayne got back to the trailer to when they were taken to

the hospital. "Lightning, where is your mother?" One female committee member asked harshly. "It seems to me that she is vital to your case." "Like my attorney said, her jaw

was broken and she is not able to speak" Lightning said. "She is also on powerful pain medicine and is not reliable information." Another member addressed Riley and asked

how he became the situation with his wife and sons. "I didn't know... I was ready to head to the hotel for the night and went simply looking for her" was Riley's explanation "I

herd shouting and by the time I got to the trailer I saw Lightning laying on the ground, Rayne running away Dodger with chasing her. So I headed after Dodger, not knowing

what he'll do to her if he could catch her. I found them about five minutes later. Dodger had Rayne backed into a corner and he said that he was going to rape her." "Is this

true Miss McQueen" The Chairman asked. "Yes" Rayne said "The next thing I knew was a vehicle hit him and sent him spinning away from me." "After I got Dodger away from

Rayne he pulled a knife on me." Riley said and he explained what happed after that. The committee had the police report in front of them. Nobody's story changed since they

made a statement. After a nearly three hours of questioning, the committee went to debate their verdict. An hour later: The committee came back. "We cannot reach a verdict

with out talking to Mrs. Skye McQueen." The Chairman said "We however are going to allow you to race this weekend. If either one of you wins the championship in your

division, and we find you have caused the fight, you will be stripped of the title." "It will take to six to eight weeks for Skye to be able to talk again." Doc said "Are you willing

to hold the case open that long?" "Normally… no" The Chairman said. "Since this is a very serious case, we are willing to suspend this hearing until we can talk to Mrs.

McQueen and find out what happened. Do not discuss this case with the media. If you do you will fined and suspended from the next years racing season. That is all for now,

you are dismissed." The committee members filed out of the room. "So what does this all mean?" Rayne asked "It means under any circumstances" Doc said "You can't talk to

anyone about the case." "Even Grandpa Cliff?" Rayne asked "You can talk to him and your mother about it, but nobody outside the family, namely Lance." "What about if I

need to talk to someone?" Rayne said "You know that you can always talk to me" Doc said. "And you can talk to the family counselor that you will meet in a little while." "Can

I take a few laps around the tack?" Rayne asked "I need to burn off some energy." "Well…" Doc hesitated "How does your axle feel?" "Sore" Rayne said "But I can put most of

my weight on it and it doesn't hurt much." "I'll go with her" Lightning said "I need to work off some energy too." 'Well… all right" Doc said. "But when I say stop, you have to

stop." "Agreed" Lightning and Rayne said in unison. When they got to track, a racing official stopped them. "I need a track doctor to check out Rayne's eye before I can let her

on the track." He said "I checked it this morning, its fine." Doc growled "I'm sorry Crew Chief" The official said. "But I need an unbiased opinion." Doc growled angrily. "Fine"

Doc said "Let's get this over with." Doc led Rayne and Lightning to the medical building. At the time they were the only ones at the clinic, so Rayne was immediately lead to an

exam room. "Hello Rayne, I'm doctor Winston Piper" The doctor said coming though the curtain. "What brings you in today?" "The racing official said that you need to look at

my eye." Rayne said "My crew chief examined it this morning said it was fine." "I'm sure it is." Dr. Piper said "But rules are rules." Dr. Piper examined her eye. It was still

swollen but she could open it almost all the way. "You have a little more swelling than I like." Dr. Piper said. "But, I don't see it being an issue out on the track. If you have

problems with your vision, promise me that you'll head to your pits." "Yes, I promise" Rayne confidently said. "I don't want to ruin my chance of racing Saturday." "Good" Dr.

Piper said "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm medically clearing you, you can hit the track anytime you feel like it. Take this medical release form to the track officials."

"Keep it under ninety" Doc said through his headset. "You'll be doing only fifty laps, neither one of you are up to doing more." Lightning and Rayne sped up until they were

just under Doc's speed limit. "How do they look?" Sally asked hesitantly "Incredibly stiff" he said. "I'm hoping that tomorrow's workout will be better." "Do you think that they

can race?" Sally asked "Lightning, yes." Doc said "Rayne, I'm not sure about. She is favoring her axle a little too much." "You'll break her hart if you tell her that she can't race

Saturday" Sally said. "I know" Doc said "That is why I'm waiting till tomorrow to make my final decision." "What if you put a brace on her axle?" Sally asked "I'm considering

that" Doc said. "Since Rayne has never raced in one, I don't know how she'll do." "But it's a good thing that it's her rear axle instead of her front." "Yes, if it was her front

axle, Rayne would defiantly not be racing this weekend. All right rookies, bring it in." Lightning and Rayne slowed and took a couple of cool down laps before heading back to

Doc.


	48. BRAKING NEWS:IS THIS END!

BRAKING NEWS:IS THIS END?!

Short answer: Yes

Long answerer: No it's not. The original writers has returned and demanded that I take down the story. Apprenty they don't like the fact to took their lousy pice of crap turned it into an awesome story. They clamed that I loved it, to be honest, I didn't. I saw it as a chance to awaken my love for writhing, something I did a lot of when I was still in collage.

After brainstorming with my bestfriend for a few days. We have written a whole new ending of this story (well it's just an outline right now. I haven't had a lot of time to write lately.) Everything that happens from now on is ** _MY OWN_** work, this story will continue. There will be thrills, chills, and a tone of surprises.

There will no Kids Verson of this new story. The Kids Vverson of the old story was strugging to get readers, and I had already planned to delete it at end of the year. It was olny getting about 150 views a month verses the adult version which was seeing around 3000. If I get enough requests, I will consider doing a kids version the story.

The new story is called: DESTINY: A NEW PATH.

SO IF YOU WHANT TO KNOW LIGHTNING'S BROTHER FATE... READ THE NEW STORY!

I plan on having the first couple of chapters up later tonight. (If Mom and I can finish our annual 'Baking Of The Christmas Cookies!') If not... hopefully tomorrow.

I plan on leaving the stories up for a few weeks so everyone knows what happed.


End file.
